Pequeñas historias (Descendientes)
by Lilith Malfoy Snape
Summary: Pequeñas historias del mundo de descendientes, diferentes situaciones, versiones distintas y mas de todos y cada uno de mis personajes favoritos, basados en dibujos que hice no necesariamente del índole romántico, Jaylos, Benlos, Bal, etc. Primera historia: Jay es el primero en decir si a los disfraces de conejita Play boy... debi pensarlo mejor. Descendientes no me pertenece.
1. Chapter 1

**Disfraces**

Así que Jay había estado de acuerdo, cuando Carlos mostro a Evie todos esos disfraces por internet y que Mal bromeara sobre lo de las conejitas, el fue el primero en apoyar la idea no quería perderse nada, además cuantas oportunidades hay para que se vistan así, por eso cuando Evie dijo que diseñaría los trajes el de inmediato la animo, sería un ganar y ganar, Jay podría disfrutar de la vista de ver a Evie en un diminuto disfraz, ok puede que fueran amigos como hermanos pero aun así era hombre y Evie era hermosa joder y por supuesto ver a Carlos para poder burlarse de él por los siglos de los siglos, el muy bastardo aun se lo debía por lo del hechizo perro, las fotos que publico aun le perseguían y alguno que otro ladraban a su alrededor así que si Jay se vengaría grabaría todo y lo subiría a la red para hacerle sufrir.

Jay casi podía saborear la venganza en su boca.

Una semana después y por que Evie se puso a coser como una poseída los disfraces estaban listos, Evie fue la primera en usarlo, ella no perdería la oportunidad de verse fabulosa, Carlos a regañadientes y por que las chicas lo obligaron amenazándole termino por usar aquel traje bicolor blanco y negro Jay tuvo que detener su burla ya que casi de tanto reír le empezaba a doler el estomago, mientras el niño se limitaba a levantar el dedo de en medio en su dirección, entonces cuando se giraba para ver a Mal en su traje se congelo de inmediato.

Sobre la cama el último traje que quedaba era rojo.

Mierda

Joder

Santo Lucifer

El maldito disfraz de conejo era color rojo y a Mal no le iba el rojo, levanto la mirada entonces para ver a las chicas que le sonrieron de par en par.

Estaba jodido.

Así que Jay había estado de acuerdo sobre lo de los trajes de conejitas, lo que el no supo fue que Mal se negó rotundamente a usarlo y en su lugar Jay termino dentro de uno de esos trajes, el casi llora y dije casi por que no estaba solo en tal mortificación, Ben había sido incluido en la burla, pues aquel rey lucía un traje de conejita azul y amarillo mas allá Chad enfundado en uno celeste se pavoneaba con orgullo totalmente asegurando de que todo lo que lucía le quedaba de maravilla, sospechaba que fue retado por Mal o algo así, ese Chad era fácil de manipular y Carlos el maldito bastardo de Carlos lo estaba disfrutando tomándose fotos con Dude y cada uno de ellos riendo de lo hilarante de la situación.

Evie, su futura ex amiga se paseaba en sus altos tacones asegurándose que todo el mundo la viera y bueno tal vez ella y Chad discutían por que el no usaba tacones y Ben agradecido a que no los llevara trataba de hacerles entrar en razón más que nada al príncipe este parecía decidido a ser mejor que Evie en lo que fuera, Mal por su parte la traidora no dejaba de acosar a Ben. Al menos Audrey parecía molesta pero eso era solo porque no tenía un traje de conejita, en su lugar si uno sastre igual que Mal en colores pasteles sus favoritos, solo faltaba que Lonnie apareciera para verle en su tormento.

Y como si de un adivino se tratase la hija de Mulan entro para verle, su sonrisa fue enorme, ya que Audrey le había mandado un mensaje.

Y él creía que la isla de los perdidos era horrible.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Como dije hice estos dibujos y cuando me di cuenta la historia se formó en mi cabeza, aquí están esas historias, espero sean de su agrado.**


	2. Chapter 2: Bailamos?

**Notas: Y bueno ayer no me soltaron la compu pero lo prometido es deuda aquí otro de mis oneshot esta vez Benlos.**

* * *

 **¿Bailamos?**

Y mirando ahí a sus amigos, al verlos levantarse contra todo lo que eran, elegir por primera vez, convertirse en seres libres, se decidió, porque si esos niños podían enfrentar sus miedos en vez de huir definitivamente podía ser fiel a sí mismo.

Ese día Ben no bailó con Mal en su lugar agradeció nuevamente todo su apoyo y guardar aquel secreto y se dispuso a seguir realmente a su corazón. Dar aquellos pasos que lo separaron fue simplemente difícil, recordó aquel paseo tan tenso en carruaje donde Mal aquella que lo había hechizado entregaba el cupcake para liberarlo, el cómo confesó estar ya libre y cuando ella lo encaro sobre amarla no pudo mentirle, simplemente por que esa chica estaba siendo honesta con él, así que Ben le dijo todo, le explico que no fueron sus ojos los que le cautivaron, que fue otra la sonrisa que lo hacía temblar, que era otra piel con la que soñaba, sorprendentemente Mal lo tomo muy bien, esa chica solo suspiro aliviada explicándole de igual manera el nulo interés romántico que tenia por el príncipe pero ambos concluyeron en el gran cariño que se había formado entre los dos, una amistad de siglos.

Ella lo amenazo, sobre no dañarle jamás o ella rompería más que su corazón, ese día antes de ser coronado rey Ben también compartió su gran dolor, pues aquel amor era imposible no importa cuánto Mal lo alentó al ser un príncipe heredero una relación de ese tipo no era posible, no al menos para él.

Y sin embargo después de ver lo que esos chicos eran capaces, de dar la espalda a lo que conocían y dejarlo todo por una nación que los abandono antes de nacer Ben se decidió, tomo el coraje para crear su propio destino.

Se planto frente al chico, aquel que realmente amaba de mirada chocolate y pecas salpicadas por el rostro pidiéndole un solo baile, Carlos le miro nervioso, mordió su labio tentativo buscando la mirada de Jay titubeante, en busca de cualquier signo de peligro el busco su red de seguridad, pregunto en silencio si aquello era real.

Jay vio el pánico en sus ojos, aquel que le pedía ir en su auxilio pero también vio algo mas, la esperanza, el anhelo por que aquella mano que tan amable le era ofrecida no fuera una alucinación, Jay miro al ahora rey, aquel que minutos antes colgaba de su brazos a Mal entre cerró los ojos en su dirección lanzando una amenaza silenciosa la cual acepto como un hombre y asintió, por que vio honestidad en su mirada, vio todo aquello que Carlos se merecía y mas, además de que Mal ya le había puesto al tanto y no era tan iluso como Evie que aun creía que Mal si se enamoro de Ben, no él lo había notado, las miradas anhelantes de Carlos al rey, el dolor en sus ojos cuando lo vio con Mal pero sobre todo vio la primera reacción de Ben al ser librado del hechizo de Maléfica, el cómo se contuvo de correr a Carlos por temor a su familia, por eso si ahora Ben había logrado reunir todo el valor que necesitaba ¿Quién era el para detenerlo?.

La sonrisa de Carlos se ilumino porque si Jay estaba de acuerdo, si su mejor amigo pensaba que era seguro podía confiar en que era real, se dejo entonces guiar por sus emociones tomo su mano y bailo con él, aquella noche no era un Rey y un niño villano, no en aquel instante solo eran dos chicos que se amaban con gran intensidad.

Mañana enfrentarían al mundo, mañana puede que tuvieran que luchar contra todos por defender su amor, mañana lidiarían con las consecuencias, pero hoy, esta noche solo se dedicarían a bailar, a perderse en los brazos del otro rodeados de sus amigos, su familia.

Ellos no soltaron sus manos hasta el amanecer.

* * *

Notas:

Y bueno como ya saben estos onshot son parte de mi arte, si los garabatos que hago en mi tiempo libre es arte para mi, Pueden encontrarlo en mi Devianart, no sale el link asi que busquenme como lilithdarkdaughter


	3. Chapter 3: Celular

**Celular**

No es que no agradeciera el gran cambio de Jay, el ser mas expresivo y esas cosas pero se acababan de ver exactamente hace una hora y sin embargo Jay le recibía como si aquellos minutos fueran horas, con gran entusiasmo por lo que acostumbrado a esto siguió mirando a su teléfono esperando a Jay terminar de besarlo.

El beso termino y cuando miro a su novio este miraba fijamente su teléfono, Jay suspiro notando la poca atención de Carlos, le soltó y se alejo hasta el otro lado de la habitación donde melancólico poso aquella mirada dolida en Carlos quien inmerso en sus aplicaciones ignoro aquello, hasta que al fin levanto su mirada y lo vio, el dolor del rechazo en aquel chico que por primera vez al igual que el tenia algo para sí, totalmente arrepentido bloqueo su teléfono y corrió a abrazar a Jay un suave "lo siento" salió de sus labios para besarle.

Y se quedaron ahí bebiendo del uno al otro hasta que el pitido del celular sonó nuevamente y una vez más Carlos cada vez más distraído giraba para mirar su teléfono a lo lejos mirando los correos que mandaba totalmente distraído a los besos de su novio.

Jay lo noto como siempre lo hacía rodo sus ojos al ver lo impacienté de Carlos se levanto tomando el teléfono de las manos del menos y tiro el dichoso aparato por la ventana golpeando seguramente a alguien si el ruido que escucharon era alguna indicación, para después empujar a Carlos sobre la cama.

Ese ya era su tercer teléfono en el mes y todo gracias a su celoso novio.

Ninguno de ellos dejo la habitación en todo el día pues Jay se aferro a él como un salvavidas en medio del mar, al día siguiente Jay consiguió un nuevo teléfono para Carlos, igual que la ultima vez y la anterior a esa.


	4. Chapter 4: Baile II

**Baile II**

Audrey corría de un lado a otro gritando a todo el mundo, el estreno de su obra seria hoy, una obra escolar pero lo que importaba era que debía ser perfecta y su actriz principal, su Bella se negaba a ponerse el vestuario.

Como era costumbre la preparatoria de Auradon hacia otra obra representando las inmortales historias de valentía de sus padres, hace dos meses fue Aladdin y la lámpara maravillosa, Azis había representado a su padre perfectamente, Jordán fue Jazmín y aun que todos pensaron que iba a obligar a Jay a ser Jafar la verdad fue que no, entendían lo difícil que era ser hijo de un villano por lo que no les obligaban a tomar este tipo de papeles, aun así debían participar, Mal fue la que se ofreció ya que nadie quería hacerlo y fue la mejor Jafar de todos. Jay no sabía a quién tenerle más miedo a su padre o a Mal de tan perfecta caracterización.

Este mes era la Bella y la Bestia, y como era costumbre el hijo representaría a su padre y otra costumbre su pareja a el interés amoroso, así que Mal fue casi, casi obligada a ser Bella, Evie emocionada corrió a arreglar las ropas para que fueran de su medida y termino arreglando todo el vestuario general.

Los gemelos se negaron a hacer el papel de su padre por lo que esta vez Jay se ofreció para salvarles, todo fue bien, el primer acto magnifico, incluso Mal sonrió un par de veces para lucir adorable, que no funciono pero cuando llego la escena del baile ella se negó a usar ese vestido.

"No" gruño Mal al ver el vestido para dicha representación negándose y mostrando sus ojos verdes.

"lo haré" se encogió de hombros Carlos y así la presentación de aquella obra se salvó pues aquel niño no le importo salir en público con tan hermosos vestido y mucho menos bailar con Ben y mientras reían divertidos por aquél baile, Jay quien irónicamente representaba a Gastón nunca se sintió tan identificado con el villano como ahora.

"es solo un obra" se repetía mientras miraba a su novio en los brazos de alguien más.

"Solo una obra" gruño rompiendo la escopeta de utilería y si todos se alejaron debido a su aura asesina nadie lo admitió.

Carlos y Ben no paraban de reír mientras bailaban frente a todo el público incluso cuando en una de las vueltas Carlos perdió su peluca larga, ellos siguieron improvisando, la función debía continuar y Jay solo contaba los segundo para que acabara, pero eso no importaba ellos se divertían.

* * *

 **Notas: estoy de vuelta con esto de las oneshot no crean que se me olvidan jajaajaja… esta historia está basada totalmente en el juego de Descendientes donde siempre tienes que ayudar en todo y a veces hacen obras jajaja y también en el dibujo que hice con Carlos usando el vestido de Bella.**


	5. Chapter 5: Desayuno

**Desayuno**

El olor a panqueques estaba en el aire Carlos se levantó animado para correr a la cocina que compartía en aquel departamento donde un Ben ya cambiado para su día y en mandil le saludo alegremente.

-Buenos días – murmuro el joven plantando un plato lleno de la delicia esponjosa que preparaba.

-Buenos días Ben – sonrió gustoso el chico procediendo a llenar de jarabe dichos panqueques.

-Alguien está de muy buen humor – Mal entro de inmediato robando un pedazo del desayuno de Carlos que apenas si atino a hacer un puchero – Joder Benny boo amo cuando te quedas a pasar la noche – Ben solo rio pasándole un plato lleno también de desayuno.

Era una costumbre siempre que Ben pasaba la noche en su departamento, aquel que esos cuatro chicos compartían este terminaría por hacerles el desayuno, no es que fueran aprovechados pero mentirían si no esperaban con ansias esas mañanas.

Ben miro su reloj en la mano verificando que aún tenía tiempo para seguir preparando más comida, cuando aquella otra chica se sentó en la barra este amablemente coloco un plato igual para ella.

-Gracias Ben y buenos días a todos – sonrió con sus perfectos dientes Evie quien ya estaba vestida para su día a diferencia de Mal y Carlos que aun andaban en pijamas – el mejor cocinero del mundo – lanzo un beso en su dirección haciendo sonrojar a Ben que solo negó con la cabeza- a todo esto ¿dónde está Jay? – pregunto mientras los otros dos devoraban su comida.

-Tal vez teniendo su sueño de belleza – se burló Carlos ya terminando su plato y mirando con interés en de Mal.

-Eso que importa – gruño Mal dándole un manazo a Carlos que intentaba robarle un panqueque – alguien fue demasiado ruidoso anoche – señalo causando que Ben se pusiera todo colorado – demasiado vocal benny boo – ella rio cuando las orejas de Ben se pusieron más rojas que un tomate.

Y como si una invocación tratase Jay salió de su habitación semi desnudo, sus pantalones de pijama apenas si colgando de sus caderas paso de largo a los tres chicos en la barra ignorando la carita de hambre de Carlos para directamente abrazar a Ben por la espalda.

-Buenos días - murmuro Ben sonriente.

-Días habibi – murmuro un aun adormilado Jay quien empujando su nariz en la nuca de Ben inhalo su aroma – mi novio favorito no estaba en mi cama – gruño medio molesto.

-Soy tu único novio Jay – Ben rodo los ojos ante su comentario volteando el ultimo panqueque – al menos eso espero o tendremos problemas.

-Lo eres – deposito un beso en su cuello – como mi novio debes ayudarme con esto – tras decir esas palabras empujo su erección matutina al trasero de su novio quien volvió a sonrojarse.

-¡Jay!- le empujo escandalizado apagando la estufa y girándose para encararle lo que Jay aprovecho para besarle, un beso largo y apasionado donde la lengua del árabe se dedicó a revisar meticulosamente la boca ajena y bueno Ben no se quejó mucho devolviéndole el beso envolvió los brazos por el cuello de Jay y se dejó empujar más allá.

-Arggg enserio Jay es demasiado temprano – gruño Mal.

-Yo creo que son adorables – sonrió Evie empujando al fin el plato con su desayudo a Carlos quien gustoso lo tomo para devorarlo, él amaba los panqueques.

-Joder – murmuro Carlos con la boca llena – deja a Jay y cásate conmigo Ben – gimió pues realmente estaban deliciosos.

-Lo siento Carlos pero Jay es ardiente – Ben guiño un ojo en su dirección tras separarse del apasionado beso cosa que Jay aprovecho para besar su cuello.

-Quédate un poco más- murmuro Jay ya empujándole hacia la alacena importándole poco el público presente algo que realmente no era importante, pues aquéllos tres acostumbrados a eso solo los ignoraron, Mal siguió comiendo bebiendo su café, Evie revisaba su teléfono y Carlos devoraba comida.

-No puedo – a Ben le costó cada fibra de auto control empujar a su novio lejos para finalmente alejarlo y quitarse el mandil empujándole a su pecho – tengo una reunión importante pero te veré a las 6 – y sin darle tiempo a nada más coloco otro plato frente a él y salió por la puerta – los veo luego chicos – se despidió para salir de ahí cerrando la puerta regresando un segundo después – te amo Jay – sonrió como un bobo enamorado.

-Estas pero bien idiota por el – Mal le saco de su letargo.

-Cállate Mal – gruño dejándose caer en un banco vacio y poniendo la placa en la barra de mala gana, el esperaba más amor esa mañana no un desayuno caliente.

-Ignórala Jay sabes lo estreñida emocionalmente que es Mal – Evie retoco su maquillaje y se levantó tomando su bolso – bien me voy y Jay recuerda lo hablamos ayer – le miro acusadora para después salir de ahí en sus tacones.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso? – Mal cuestiono pero Jay solo negó con la cabeza.

-Hablaron de sentimientos – Carlos termino el segundo plato y ahora miraba el de Jay – ya sabes a lo que ustedes dos son alérgicos – se burló causando que Mal le diera un golpe en la cabeza.

Y sin más Mal se levantó y se encerró en su cuarto para alistarse, Carlos miro a Jay fijamente aun sobándose el golpe, él no había entrado en la conversación de Evie pero si llego a escuchar una parte por lo que sabía de qué trataba, de cómo esa chica le animaba para admitir ciertos sentimientos que iban más allá de lo carnal para Ben.

-Evie tiene razón – murmuro Carlos – debes decirle, merece escucharlo – Jay levanto una ceja en su dirección y abrió la boca listo para refutar con algún argumento estúpido pero Carlos le gano – no importa Jay, lo amas y merece saberlo, los dos merecen ser felices, te mereces esto Jay – y sin decir más tomo la mano de Jay sobre la barra en un gesto tranquilizador.

-¿Haces esto por qué quieres mis panqueques verdad? – tras un largo silencio Jay entre cerró los ojos en su dirección.

-Tal vez – sonrió inocente el joven peliblanco.

Jay solo rodo los ojos empujo el plato hacia Carlos y se quedó ahí mirándole comer con tanta alegría y emoción, de vez en cuanto Carlos daba pequeños bocados a Jay que los aceptaba gustoso siempre perdido en sus pensamientos, porque tenían razón Ben no era solo una aventura una cosa de solo sexo no, ese chico era lo mejor que le había pasado a Jay con su largo historia de relaciones fallidas y su estúpido miedo al rechazo no iba arruinarlo.

Esa noche Jay finalmente dijo "Te amo" a Ben cuyo rostro se ilumino como mil bombillas lleno de felicidad y bueno el sexo después fue genial, demasiado bueno.

Él debía recordar comprar un lindo obsequio para Evie y Carlos, realmente se lo merecían.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Y bueno Mr-Lestrange-z pidió un BenxJay y aquí lo tienes Yey!**

 **Los fics de Ben y Jay como pareja siempre me harán reír gracias a cierta personita cuyo nombre no diré… pero ya enserio es como gracioso que ellos estén juntos simplemente me dan risa.**

 **De este no hay dibujo así que dejo unos que simplemente me recordaron a estos dos, los encontré por ahí.**

 **Peticiones?  
Una galleta?**

 **Un chocolate?**


	6. Chapter 6: Hercules au

**Hércules Au**

Carlos no tenía idea quien era su familia, siempre había sido un pobre huérfano del que todos huían, jamás fue adoptado por ser tan peligroso, desde que tenía memoria él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser como los demás solo un chico normal, pero aun si no tuviera ese peculiar color de cabello aún tenía otra maldición más, las personas crean que el emblanquecimiento de sus rizos era alguna clase de maldición, que los dioses habían maldito a su madre y este traía desgracia a cualquiera, lo cual era fácil de creer si cada casa que intentaba cuidarle terminaba en ruinas a la semana.

No es que Carlos estuviera realmente maldito, que los dioses le odiaran o algo parecido, el problema era otro, así como su color de cabello tan inusual Carlos tenía otro don, una fuerza sobre humana que aún no aprendía a controlar por lo que destrozar paredes era algo que no podía evitar siendo un niño, eso y su extremada torpeza lo convirtieron en un ave de mal augurio.

Cuando tenía 10 años la casa de los ancianos que le recogieron con amabilidad se desplomo en sus cabezas matándolos al instante, Carlos fue hallado debajo de escombros bañado en sangre y suciedad, aquella que le pertenecía tras sanarse, en ese instante Carlos decidió que no pondría en peligro a nadie más, el simplemente huyo y a nadie le importo.

Fue su gran súper fuerza así como la habilidad para curarse que Carlos sobrevivió durante tanto tiempo, durmiendo en el bosque, en cuevas o pequeños graneros hasta los 15 años, aquella fue una noche extremadamente fría, Carlos no acostumbraba robar él trabajaba por todos y cada uno de sus alimentos y cuando no simplemente buscaba bayas o tubérculos salvajes, pero aquel día llevaba ya tres días de no comer y el tiempo era demasiado malo.

Carlos se refugió entonces en un templo, uno que pertenecía al gran Adam, pidió permiso para entrar, como cualquier otro visitante pero sin ofrenda alguna se disculpó para evitar su ira fue entonces que un rayo cayó sobre la estatua enorme del Dios que este volvió a la vida asustándole a muerte.

Quince minutos después, muchos gritos más, un par más de negación y bueno una explicación muy larga y detallada Carlos se enteró de la verdad, era Carlos de Vil, un semi dios escondido para protegerle debido a una antigua profecía, que su madre había sido una diosa cruel y malvada por lo que decidieron dejarle a su suerte ante el temor que fuera como ella, pero tras ver sus buenas acciones todo este tiempo la diosa Bella abogo por él para darle una oportunidad.

"Conviértete en un Héroe verdadero" le dijo Adam para que las puertas del Olimpo se abrieran para él, eso lo convertiría en un dios, entusiasmado por la idea, por la ilusión de pertenecer a un lugar Carlos acepto partiendo en busca de Lonnie la entrenadora de Héroes, en su camino se topó con Evie una diosa que acepto ayudarle convirtiéndose en su autoproclamada hermana mayor, entre los dos convencieron a la sátiro que no le quedó otra más que entrenarle.

Así fue como la leyenda de Carlos de Vil comenzó.

* * *

-No tan rápido, idiota – gruño el centauro tomando al joven moreno entre su mano.

-Mierda – empujo con todas sus fuerzas intentando abrir el puño inútilmente - Suéltame – cerro el puño con fuerza para darle en su barbilla.

-¡Whoo! Parece que quieres jugar- sonríe burlón al ver la inútil pelea que ponía su presa.

-Recuerda Carlos- la sátiro empezó a explicar - En primer lugar, analizar la situación, No actúes sin pensarlo – pero el chico le ignoro la paso de largo para de inmediato acercarse a la bestia y su presa – ¡Carlos!... Está perdiendo puntos por esto – susurro a la chica que los había transportado ahí.

-¡Alto! – ordeno parándose de frente sin medio alguno.

-Vete de aquí enano – gruño el centauro sin mirarle.

-Perdón, mi buen, eh, eh – frunció la nariz al no saber cómo llamarle – señor, Voy a pedirle que suelte al…

-No ayudas niño – el joven moreno en sus manos que aún seguía forcejeando por salir se limitó a interrumpirlo.

-Señor – llamo al chico - ¿Pero no eres tú la persona en peligro? – pregunto totalmente confundido.

-Soy una persona y estoy en peligro pero no necesito tu ayuda, así que esfúmate – le sonrió despidiéndole en el acto, Carlos miro al joven, regreso su mirada a Lonnie y Evie que solamente lo animaban con las manos a continuar.

Y Carlos no espero más tiempo insistente como era se vio golpeado por el centauro, dejándole aturdido a lo lejos podía escuchar a Lonnie gritarle algo sobre una espada, por lo que recitando aquellas tontas reglas el busco la suya levantándola en alto, lo cual hubiera sido muy heroico si no fuera un pez lo que recogió apuntándole a tan salvaje bestia, el centauro solo atino a reír, el moreno por su parte parecía aburrido sintiendo tal vez un poco de pena por el niño que después de todo intentaba salvarle.

Entonces el centauro de un manotazo lo mando a volar hasta donde las otras chicas soltaron un grito conmocionadas, perfecto suspiro el joven prisionero que nuevamente era mangoneado por la bestia, Evie parecía lívida, furiosa porque su pequeño hermanito fuera tratado así, la nube bajo sus pies ya empezaba a tornarse negra y pequeños rayos eran lanzados, pero nuevamente Lonnie la detuvo recordándole que debía ser Carlos el que tenía que hacerlo.

-¡Usa la cabeza! – le grito ella a lo que Carlos se levantó medio mareado pero asintiendo se lanzó contra el animal golpeándole efectivamente con la cabeza - ¡Muy bien! No está mal, Carlos. No es exactamente lo que tenía en mente, pero no está mal.

El joven de cabellos chocolates cayo al rio tras ser golpeado la bestia mojándose por completo, Carlos al darse cuenta de su error corrió a ayudarle disculpándose pero este solo le empujo levándose el solo, apenas iba a preguntar su nombre cuando el centauro nuevamente arremetió contra el por lo que se alejó del chico y fue a darle otro golpe esta vez con su puño.

Así que mientras el chico secaba su cabello Carlos y el centauro se destrozaban luchando, el pareció sorprendido hasta miro a las dos chicas que desde lo lejos veían la lucha, de inmediato se acomodó el cabello y se acercó a ellas para sonreírles pero fue ignorado por completo de hecho el fuerte golpe procedente del rio llamo su atención, solo atino a ver como el centauro era derrotado por el pequeño, genial había sido rescatado por una chica.

-¿Eh puedo ayudarte? – Carlos ignoro el parloteo que Lonnie le daba sobre su pelea contra el centauro pues decidió acercarse al chico que seguía exprimiendo su cabello.

-Jayden – se presentó el joven que ya al acercarse Carlos noto era más alto que él y con más musculo - Mis amigos me llaman Jay, al menos lo harían si los tuviera - gruño exprimiendo ahora su cinta con la que amarraba su cabello - ¿Entonces, y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Eh… - titubeo porque si ese joven tenía mucho más musculo que el suyo aunque claro no tenía su súper fuerza - Carlos – tosió para aclarar su garganta - Carlos de Vil – sonrió en un gesto adorable - ¿Cómo te encontraste con?

-El idiota – se cruzó de brazos molesto – ya sabes cómo es dices "no" y creen que es "Si" – rodo los ojos - pero me has salvado aunque nadie te lo pidió, en fin ¿quieres ir a beber algo nena? – se acercó intimidantemente mostrando su brillante sonrisa conquistadora a Carlos.

-Soy un chico – explico no entendiendo a lo que se refería Jay y mirando de reojo a Evie que detrás suyo se encogió de hombros tampoco comprendiendo.

-¿Qué hay de ti nena? – miro ahora a Lonnie que molesta hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-No lo creo – lo despidió dándole la espalda.

-Dile a ella que te lo explique – volvió su atención al pequeño pecoso al ser rechazado nuevamente por la otra chica – Gracias por todo C, fue un placer – sonrió encantadoramente.

Jay se alejaba, el chico jodidamente hermoso de hombros anchos y voz preciosa se alejaba, Carlos no podía dejarle ir, por lo que de inmediato le detuvo ofreciendo llevarle a donde quisiera, "Evie puede llevarlos" señalo la pequeña nube en su pies que hacía de transporte para ellos, pero la chica se negó flotando lejos de ellos, Jay rio ante eso asegurándole que estaría bien, aun cuando Carlos fue muy insistente.

-Voy a estar bien, soy un chico grande – bromeo flexionando su brazo haciendo casi a Carlos babear – Cuídate enano – se despidió lanzándole su aun mojada cinta roja para el cabello como broma.

Carlos la atrapo en el aire sonriendo como un bobo al verlo partir, la sonrisa no abandono su rostro, no cuando Evie apareció junto a él y le golpeo el hombro quejándose de llevar extraños en su nube, ni cuando Lonnie gruñía acerca de egocéntricos chicos que se creían la mejor creación de los dioses, pero Carlos no les escucho solo tomo la cinta en su cabeza, un regalo que usaría con honor.

La cinta del chico que salvo y probablemente no volvería a ver jamás.

En otra parte del bosque Jay caminaba molesto, el paisaje aquel hermoso lugar lleno de árboles y flores empezó a cambiar y toda la belleza se transformó de la nada un horrendo carruaje negro tirado de corceles tan negros como la noche y ojos centellantes en fuego apareció, dos criaturas horrendas guiaban las riendas indicándole subir, de mala gana lo hizo para ser conducido al inframundo.

Se suponía que convencerías a Gastón para unirse a mi ejército Jay – aquella chica de llamante cabello purpura gruño nada más le vio entrar a su castillo.

-Mal – llamo el dejándose caer en el sofá de cuero negro de la habitación como si le perteneciera - yo le di mi mejor tiro, pero él me hizo una oferta que tenía que rechazar – gruño recordando el mal rato.

-No estás entendiendo lo importante de eso – le gruño Mal acercándose al joven y arrebatándole la copa de vino que ya estaba disfrutando – ¡Jay!

-Mira lo intente pero llego este chico creyéndose el gran héroe – rodo sus ojos con fastidio - y lo volvió papilla, Carlos de Vil creo era su nombre es muy fuerte para ser un enano- termino pensativo, Mal se tensó al escuchar ese nombre las llamas purpuras de su cabello bailaron ante su evidente molestia.

-¡Ignorantes! – grito explotando en llamas causando una risa de Jay ante su poco temperamento y el inmediato movimiento de sus sirvientes.

-Sigo sin entender el problema – Jay se alejó del sofá o el calcinado sofá para caminar a la ventana, donde abajo podía verse el rio de los muertos, donde las almas vagaban eternamente.

-Carlos de Vil es el Héroe nacido de un villano – explico – la profecía –siguió intentando pero Jay no parecía caerle el veinte - ¿al menos recuerdas la última vez que nos visitaron las Moiras? – pero Jay definitivamente no tenía recuerdo de eso - ¡Arrrh!

Y nuevos gritos y maldiciones volvieron a escucharse mientras explicaba a su compañero humano el por qué un semi dios podía arruinar sus planes, los planes de su madre donde hace exactamente 16 años Maléfica la reina de los muertos original tuvo un disgusto con Adam el rey de los dioses en el Olimpo por lo que juro que se vengaría, así que se profetizo que Maléfica conseguiría apoderarse de todo el Olimpo con la ayuda de los titanes derrotando a Adam y toda su familia.

A menos que el hijo de un gran mal inclinara la balanza a favor del bien, dos años después Carlos nació, su madre la diosa de la locura y desesperanza Cruella lo tuvo con un mortal, le pareció inútil y completamente débil y cuando se enteró de la profecía se lo entrego a Maléfica como símbolo de lealtad y que este lo matara, pero ella no pudo hacerlo porque Adam supo de sus intenciones y lucho para protegerlo.

Mal no sabe bien que fue lo que paso, se enteró de la muerte de su madre porque Adam en persona bajo al inframundo informándole que el cuidar de este así como todas sus tareas le correspondía, ella solo asintió de mala gana a aquel cuyo poder le sobre pasaba.

Los ignorantes de los sirvientes de su madre le habían dicho que Carlos de Vil había muerto y ella les creyó por eso se sorprendía que su plan estuvieran peligro por suerte ella siempre tenía un plan B.

El plan era simple, los sirvientes de Mal fingirían ser niños Jay atraería a Carlos hasta el cañón donde la hidra era cautiva y esta terminaría con la vida del chico, lamentable pero necesario, Mal no quería que nada se interpusiera en contra de plan para apoderarse del Olimpo.

Con lo que no contaba era con que definitivamente Carlos supiera manejar la situación, que derrotara a la bestia y al final uno a uno venciera a todos y cada uno de las bestias que le ponía para hacerle frente, Mal estaba furiosa nada parecía funcionar y Jay no ayudaba siempre burlándose de su perdida.

-Está golpeando todas tus curvas como un profesional querida – Jay se delito de la derrota de la chica que solo gruño contra él.

-Oh – ella miro como Jay tomaba el pequeño muñeco en su mesa que representaba a Carlos y lo miraba con afecto - Tal vez no le envió buenas curvas – sonrió quitándole dicho juguete y acercándosele.

-Ni se te ocurra – entre cerró los ojos adivinado sus pensamientos.

-Tiene que tener una debilidad, todos tienen una debilidad – hablo - Aquiles el talón, ¿de acuerdo? Simplemente tenemos que saber la de él, lo que sea que ayude para evitar que pele o se ponga de nuestro lado – sonrió inocente en su dirección.

-Ya hice mi parte manda a tus animales – se alejó cruzado de brazos.

-Son inútiles - gruño –eres mío Jay, olvidas como te vendiste a mí para salvar a tu padre – señalo haciendo que los hombros del chico se tensaran – como entregaste tu alma para darle más tiempo e inmediatamente después él se fue sin mirar atrás – sonrió – ni siquiera te agradeció.

-Cállate – gruño completamente tenso.

-Tu dame lo que quiero y te daré aquello que tanto anhelas – dijo totalmente confiada - tu libertad.

-Por favor Mal - pero los hombros de Jay solo se sacudieron así como su risa resonó por el castillo - tanto tu como yo sabemos que no soy realmente de tu pertenencia desde hace años – le encaro acercándose a la chica y colocando una mano en su mejilla - así que ofrece algo mejor que eso.

-Bien ¿qué quieres? – gruño dando un manotazo en su mano para que se alejara de ella.

-La mitad, tomaras el Olimpo – señalo - Con tesoros inimaginables – sus ojos brillaron de diversión - quiero la mitad - sentencio negándose a retroceder.

-Bien pero más vale que lo consigas – amenazo – o el rio de los muertos tendrá otro ocupante.

Ambos estrecharon las manos, Jay con una sonrisa brillante y Mal fastidiada pero por dentro totalmente ansiosa, ella estaba más cerca de conseguir lo que deseaba, miro a Jay que solo se miraba en el espejo balbuceando algo sobre una nueva cinta para el cabello, miro a los sirvientes de su madre que ahora servían y eran igualmente mandados por Jay como si fuera el amo del castillo, miro por la ventana el desolado paisaje y sonrió, su deseo estaba por cumplirse solo debía eliminar a Carlos de Vil.

Y Jay era el hombre perfecto para eso.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Bien si este es un pequeño oneshot basado totalmente en Hércules, estaba con este amigo y me dijo "Jay como Hércules y Carlos como Meg" pero me dije y si fuera al revés y zaz cuando termine mi dibujo la historia modificada flotaba en mi mente lol.**

 **Carlos no es hijo de Zeus quien es Adam aquí, como sabrán Heracles no era hijo de Hera y esta lo odiaba a más no poder, pero ya saben cómo es Disney, si Maléfica era Hades pero murió.**

 **Cruella viene siendo Manía que era la personificación de la locura en la mitología griega, era análoga a las Erinias y a todos los genios infernales, mitad divinidades, mitad simples abstracciones que son agentes de la cólera divina. Es enviada, por ejemplo, a los que no observan los ritos y los vuelve locos. Ella los precipita en las catástrofes y les impulsa a cometer crímenes, esto es lo mejor que pude encontrar sobre ella y me pareció que Cruella era perfecta para este papel.**

 **Tal vez haga una continuación y explique un montón de cosas, como que es Evie ya que no es un Pegaso si no una diosa autonombrada hermana de Carlos y los demás que serán dioses según yo crea deben pertenecer.**

 **Las Moiras son hijas de Zeus (dios de los dioses) y de Temis (diosa de la Ley) y hermanas de las Horas, Su función es regular la vida de cada mortal, desde su nacimiento hasta su muerte, con ayuda de un hilo que la primera hilaba, la segunda enrollaba, y la tercera cortaba cuando llegaba el final de esa existencia, aun que no lo mencione están representadas por las tres hadas buenas, sip las de la bella durmiente.**

 **Chocolate?**

 **Galletas?**

 **Ideas?**

 **Todo es bienvenido….**


	7. Hércules (II)

**Hércules (II)**

-Pero, yo he vencido a todos los monstruos – explico levantando las manos en lo alto - Yo…soy…soy la persona más famosa en toda Grecia – suplico a los pies de la estatua que cobraba vida - ¿Qué mas tengo que hacer para probarles que no soy como ella? – su rostro se lleno de dolor.

-Ser famoso no es lo mismo que ser un héroe verdadero – respondió el gran Dios Adam.

-¿Qué más puedo hacer? – trago saliva intentando no llorar - ¿Como demostrar que soy digno?

-Sigue a tu corazón- término con aquellas palabras, la estatua dejo de tener vida en el momento en que un rayo volvió a caer.

Carlos se quedo ahí con las lagrimas amenazando en caer, y lleno de furia golpeo el suelo haciéndolo añicos, se quedo ahí, entre jadeos que definitivamente no eran llantos hasta que Evie apareció abrazándole con ternura.

Al día siguiente Carlos fue despertado por Lonnie quien ya había organizado toda su agenda, la sátiro se limitaba a recitar todas las citas importantes que tenia mientras Carlos era pintado en un jarrón por un artista, lo cual no duro mucho pues el artista se canso de que este se moviera tanto, en cuanto aquel hombre disgustado salió un montón de chicas entraron por la puerta acosando al pobre chico que solo grito por ayuda.

Lonnie de inmediato grito algo sobre una maniobra evasiva y las jóvenes entusiasmas salieron corriendo en busca del héroe, Lonnie fue tras de ellas solo para asegurarse que estas encontraran la salida así como para buscar a Evie que seguramente burlaron su seguridad, en cuanto la puerta se cerro Jay apareció detrás de esta sonriendo encontrando a Carlos detrás de una cortina.

No fue difícil convencer al chico de salir, una sonrisa amistosa, unas palabras dulces y Jay tenía al pobre e inocente Carlos en sus manos, así fue como terminaron ahí con un paseo entre los jardines después de un gran día de emoción.

-Eres realmente torpe – Se burlo Jay al ver como Carlos efectivamente se resbalaba en un escalón cayendo de boca contra el suelo - déjame ayudarte – le tendió una mano al recordar que tenía que ser amable - tienes algo ahí – quito las hojas secas y ramitas que se habían aferrados a sus rizos en su frente - listo no está, deberíamos sentarnos – señalo la banca más cercana al ver como la rodilla del chico sangraba un poco - ¿te has hecho daño?

-Está bien esto pasa siempre soy torpe – hablo con rapidez Carlos sonrojándose en cuanto Jay toco su rodilla - pero bueno ya sanara – mas este ya había levantado su pierna para dejarla en su regazo y examinar la herida.

-Quisiera poder hace eso – respondió dejando su mano en sobre su piel y levantando la mirada para cruzarla con la del pecoso - me gusta más pasear por el techo de las ciudades que las calles, la vista es mejor, aun que siempre termino con algún brazo roto o un tobillo – frunció la nariz al recordar esos dolorosos momentos sobre todo al tener que lidiar con Mal - ya ha curado, realmente no hay daños – se sorprendió un poco pues la herida donde sangraba está completamente limpia, claro que había sangre seca pero ni rastro de lo que la causo.

-Te lo dije – Carlos intento bajar su pierna pero el agarre de Jay era firme manteniéndole en su lugar.

-Eso es bueno para alguien tan torpe – su pulgar acaricio la tierna carne que sostenía - sería una pena que te lastimaras ya sabes algo así como tobillos frágiles – y la otra mano de inmediato acaricio su tobillo con suavidad poniendo mucho más nerviosos a Carlos - ¿entonces no tienes ningún problema?

-Oh. Uh, no. En realidad no – la voz de Carlos salió estrangulada pues la calidez de Jay así como su mirada lo hacían sentir extraño.

-¿nada? - insistió, su mano aquella que estaba en su rodilla subía cada vez más por su muslo - ¿Ni en la rodilla o en algún otro lugar? – le miro fijamente.

-No – jadeo sintiendo aquel inexplicable calor naciendo desde sus entrañas - La verdad es que no – paso saliva levantando su pierna para liberarse de su agarre mas esta vez Jay la atrapo en el aire.

-Eres perfecto C – término colocando un pequeño beso en su tobillo para después dejarlo ir con suavidad hasta el suelo.

-Gracias – Carlos se levanto tan rápido que parecía mareado pues sentía que debía mantener su distancia de Jay quien definitivamente le hacía algo, placentero pero algo -Sabes, cuando yo era niño, hubiese dado cualquier cosa por ser como los demás – Carlos soltó de pronto recordando su solitaria infancia.

-Miserable y mentiroso – gruño Jay cruzándose de brazos levantándose también.

-No todo el mundo es así – Carlos frunció su nariz molesto.

-Sí lo son.

-Tú no lo eres – y aquello le tomo con la guardia baja, Jay dejo caer sus brazos a sus costados mirando a Carlos, aquel niño que le miraba con franqueza.

-¿Cómo sabes que no soy así? – pregunto entre molesto y esperanzado.

-Todo lo que sé es – Carlos desvió la mirada avergonzado un momento - Eres la persona más increíble - levanto entonces la mirada sonriendo – que ama correr entre los techos a caminar como la gente normal – se acerco un poco más al chico que parecía tener una guerra dentro de si - Jay, cuando estoy contigo, no me siento tan – hizo una pausa tomando su mano - solo.

-A veces es mejor estar solo - Jay contesto con frialdad soltando su mano y alejarse de inmediato.

-¿Qué quieres decir? - le miro confundido.

-Nadie puede hacerte daño- gruño recordando a su padre, a Mal, a todos aquellos que le habían mentido y engañado.

-Yo nunca te haría daño – dijo con firmeza Carlos volviendo a tomar su mano y obligándole a mirarle.

Y Jay quería decir algo, cualquier cosa, lo que fuera que le hiciera evitar tener que continuar en esa situación de lo contrario sabia que haría algo indebido, como besar a ese niño, arrepentirse o peor aun enamorarse.

Por suerte para el Lonnie apareció detrás de unos arbustos con Evie interrumpiendo su momento gritando cosas sobre secuestro y citas perdidas, un rápido regaño después Evie tomo a Carlos subiéndole a su nube mientras Lonnie le explicaba todo el ejercicio extra que haría por escaparse en el último momento Carlos salto de la nube para entregar una pequeña flor al moreno y robar un pequeño beso de su mejilla.

Evie gruño molesta jalando a su hermano pero este ya estaba totalmente rojo ante su osadía y Jay aun perplejo por aquel movimiento, aquel trió se marcho dejando a Jay con más dudas que las que tenía antes, por que el no podía caer, Jay no iba a dejar entrar a nadie más, no cuando todos eran unos mentirosos manipuladores, lo fue su padre que lo obligo a venderse para salvarse, lo era Mal que solo le mantenía cerca por serle de utilidad, lo eran cada una de las chicas que solo buscaron algo de él, también lo sería Carlos, así que no, Jay se repitió que no debía sentirse culpable por eso.

Lamentablemente ya era muy tarde, pues al tirar la flor con furia e intentar pisarla hasta destrozarla se detuvo, sus hombros cayeron derrotados mientras dejaba salir un suspiro, levanto la flor y al contemplarla lo supo, se había enamorado.

-¡Oye Jay! – Mal tan dramática como siempre apareció de entre dos estatuas del jardín destrozándolas por la mitad haciéndose un trono con estas - ¿Qué hay de nuevo? – sonrió encantadora -¿Averiguaste el punto débil del enano?

-Consíguete otro – gruño Jay apretando la flor entre sus manos – estoy fuera.

-Jay, Jay, Jay – Mal negó acercándose al moreno - mi querido Jay – ante esto el aludido rodo los ojos - Estas olvidando un pequeño, pequeñito chiquitito, detallito – sonrió para después soltar furiosa con llamas purpuras ondeando furiosamente - ¡Soy tu dueña!

Lonnie quien había caído de la nube inconsciente al suelo despertó ante tal grito escuchando la conversación.

-¡Tú trabajas para mí! – enfatizo - Si tienes que acostarte con medusa para conseguirla en mi equipo vas y lo haces – tomo su muñeca aquella cuya mano sostenía la flor en un puño – si yo digo que robes las crías de las arpías para amenazarlas lo haces – gruño apretando con más fuerza sus ojos llamantes de ira- si yo digo "Quiero la cabeza del enano en un plato", Tú dices con sal…

-O con pimienta – termino Jay por el abriendo la mano y dejando caer dicha flor, sin saber que la sátiro había escuchado todo y ahora se disponía a ir a contarle a Carlos - Además es imposible, no tiene ningún punto débil - Jay se soltó de su agarre murmurando molesto - es perfecto - termino mirando con melancolía la flor hecha trizas a sus pies.

-Yo creo que si lo tiene Jay – Mal sonrió victoriosa al notar la mirada de Jay, la renuencia a ayudarle y aquello definitivamente no le gusto.

Carlos estaba feliz, entusiasma, aun sin poder creerse la fantástica tarde que había tenido al lado de Jay, podía sentir aun los dedos de este tocando su tobillo y su mejilla en sus labios, el estaba completamente enamorado, ni siquiera el sueño de querer ser digno para entrar al Olimpo nublo su felicidad ahora.

Entonces Lonnie apareció arruinándolo todo, lo llamo mentiroso, farsante y de muchas formas más, palabras hirientes, Carlos no le creyó, el sabia que a ella jamás le agrado Jay, sabía que ella odiaba a los conquistadores como él, pero Lonnie no entendía, ella no había visto al verdadero Jay a aquel que se preocupaba por él, al chico con tantos miedos y debilidades, la sátiro no comprendía que Jay usaba su sarcástica pantalla para alejar a todos y protegerse, aquel chico solo tenía miedo a ser herido y prefería estar solo a sufrir dolor.

En algún momento la conversación se volvió más violenta, Carlos empujo a Lonnie sin querer hacerle realmente daño pero esta golpeo contra una pared, la sátiro se levanto entonces, sacudió sus pesuñas, acomodo su toda y le deseo buena suerte para marcharse, intento detenerla, realmente lo hizo pero la venda que Jay había puesto sobre él era mucho más gruesa y le dejo marchar.

El no supo que Evie fue atraída por un hermoso joven para atraparla, ni como aquella nube rodeaba su campo de entrenamiento, para cuando Mal apareció Carlos no tenía idea de lo que pasaba, ella se presento sonriente siendo ignorada ante cada intento, Mal sonrió entonces tronando los dedos aquello sí que llamo su atención.

Jay apareció entre una nube verdosa confundido, en cuanto vio a Carlos supo lo que pasaba intento advertirle llegar a el pero gruesas cadenas lo tumbaron al suelo y una mordaza silencio sus palabras, Carlos no dudo corrió a él pero al intentar tomarlo en brazos este de desvaneció como humo.

-¡déjalo ir! – gruño Carlos abalanzándose contra Mal quien solo desapareció para reaparecer detrás de él.

-La cosa es así, yo libero a Jay si tú renuncias a tu fuerza por 24 horas – sonrió inocente mostrando sus brillantes dientes - Y después de eso se abrazan, se besan todo lo que tú quieras. Pero tienes que aceptar mi trato sino no lo dejo ir – volvió a tronar los dedos para que este apareciera nuevamente encadenado.

-La gente, va a salir lastimada, ¿no? – Carlos miro a Jay como este negaba con la cabeza y nuevamente a la chica que lo tenía en su poder.

-Nah, nada que ver – desestimo - No creo, tal vez sí, yo creo, Un poco, La verdad es que si. Pero que importa la gente – volvió a tronar los dedos para aparecer a Jay junto a ella - ¿No es a Jay a quien tu quieres? – sonrió tomando la barbilla de chico.

-¡Basta! – gruño Carlos.

-¿No es él? - repitió encajando sus largas uñas en la piel canela del chico.

-Vas a jurar que va a estar a salvo de cualquier daño - Carlos la miro dudosa aun debatiéndose aceptar o no el trato.

-Bien, te lo juro – rodo los ojos soltando la barbilla del chico - Jay está a salvo – desestimo – o Tu recuperas a tu fuerza bla bla bla, entrelineas, clausula 15, etc, etc. – extendió la mano para que este la estrechara - Oye no tengo todo el día ¿quieres o no?

Carlos miro a Jay aquel que aun le pedía desistir, miro a Mal cuyas llamantes llamas lo asustaban y con un gran suspiro asintió, estrecho aquella mano y sello aquel trato, se empezó a sentir cansado, un fuerte dolor le atravesó uno como ninguno otro antes como si lo quemaran por dentro.

-Te vas a sentir un poco cansado o mareado pero es lo normal – se bufo la chica empujándole con fuerza - será mejor que te sientes – rio tronando los dedos para que las cadenas dejaran a Jay - Por cierto ya está hecho Jay ¿No crees que es un gran actor? - Aplaudió emocionada.

-Mal – gruño en advertencia el joven sacudiéndose lo último del humo verdoso.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Carlos se levanto confundido aun cansado y dolido.

-Oh cierto no podías saberlo, el trabaja para mí – sonrió triunfante abrazando a Jay que solo se tenso ante el contacto - niño estas mal jamás dañaría a Jay – se alejo hasta donde un enorme carruaje negro de corceles de ojos centellantes relinchaban para llevarlos - ahora vamos hay un Olimpo que conquistar – le indico a Jay.

-No – se alejo de ella.

-¿Qué? – ella le miro confundida pues realmente no se esperaba eso.

-Dije que no Mal - Jay se alejo de ella para correr completamente a donde Carlos.

-Tu perdida – gruño la chica golpeando las riendas para ser llevada por los caballos hasta donde liberaría a los titanes y pondría en caos el Olimpo.

Jay intento ayudar a Carlos a aquel que aun no entendía la fragilidad de su cuerpo, peor este lo rechazo, dolido ante aquélla mentira, entonces un titán apareció gritando el nombre de Carlos, clamando al héroe que debía luchar por defenderles, Mal había sido muy clara no podía arriesgarse a que algo interfiriera con su victoria por lo que mando a un ciclope uno relativamente indefenso para asegurarse que Carlos no interfiriera.

Ella no entendía lo estúpidos que eran estos ciclopes y más uno que estuvo encerrado por años, el ciclope encontró a Carlos quien empujo a Jay para alejarlo y encaro al monstro, no era rival para él, en cuestión de minutos era el juguete golpeable del gigante que se divertía de lo lindo, Jay se horrorizo esa era su culpa de inmediato busco ayuda, algo que pudiera servir.

Así fue como encontró a Evie atada en un armario, ella le gruño pero este la calmo le explico la situación se aseguro de dejarle en claro que debían buscar a Lonnie para salvar a Carlos y ella entendió una nube de inmediato se formo bajo sus pies y ambos volaron en busca de la sátiro, claro que antes Evie dio un derechazo en su rostro por ocasional dicho mal.

Lonnie no quería volver, aun estaba dolida por las palabras de Carlos pero ante la mención de su muerte acepto, encontraron a Carlos demasiado herido, la batalla era desigual, pero Lonnie lo animo le recordó todo lo que le había enseñado y que no solo debía valerse de su fuerza, fue fácil entonces o al menos relativamente facial, una columna cayendo derrotando al titán, una parte de esta directa a Carlos que no se daba cuenta.

Jay ni siquiera dudo, se abalanzo contra Carlos empujándole, sacándole del camino y quedando completamente debajo de la enorme columna de concreto.

-¡Jay! ¡No! – Carlos grito al notar lo sucedido de inmediato se acerco intentado levantar columna, salvar al joven, un milagro sucedió entonces esta empezó a ceder, la pesada pila de rocas se hacía cada vez más liviana y sin problema alguno Carlos pudo levantarla - ¿Qué está pasando? - pregunto confundido.

-Se rompió el trato –jadeo Jay - ella dijo que no me haría daño.

-Jay… ¿Por qué? – estrecho su mano con dulzura - no tenías …

-A veces la gente hace locuras – sonrió mirando a los ojos de Carlos - por amor.

-Jay… yo te… - empezó a balbucear aferrándose a su mano con fuerza.

-No tengo mucho tiempo – frunció la nariz reprimiendo un gemido – detenla – pidió – evita que le hagan daño –susurro con dolor, pues aun se preocupaba por Mal.

Lonnie se acerco entonces asegurándole que cuidaría de Jay hasta su regreso, el no quería dejarle, no cuando estaba tan débil pero Jay nuevamente le empujo y Carlos asintió llamando a Evie que apareció su nube y ambos partieron para evitar una gran masacre.

En el Olimpo las cosas estaban de maravilla, al menos para Mal, quien ya había logrado atrapar a todos los dioses, ni siquiera Adam con sus rayos lograron detenerla, su titanes hicieron todo el trabajo rudo y ella podía tomar posesión del Olimpo al instante, bajo de su carruaje a bufarse del todo poderoso rey de los dioses quien era enterado en una montaña de magma y hielo.

Cuando de la nada las cadenas de los prisioneros se rompieron y Carlos empuñando su espada salto de la nube de Evie para atravesar al titán de hielo en dos sorprendiéndole.

-¿Qué diablos hace Carlos aquí? – Mal gruño frustrada estaba tan cerca no podía perder ahora.

-Acaso no lo sabes tu engendro lastimo a Jay ahora Carlos te destruirá a ti – Evie apareció flotando sobre ella riendo lanzándole las cadenas que había quitado, Mal palideció aun mas su mirada se lleno de horror e ignorando la batalla corrió de vuelta a su carruaje para salir de ahí - hey ¿a dónde vas? – frunció la nariz al ver como la principal causante de todo huía - Carlos, Mal se escapa – llamo pero ella ya estaba muy lejos.

Carlos había recuperado su fuerza, el contrato se había roto, lo que se resumía a que el idiota del ciclope había lastimado a Jay, su Jay, la razón por la que la toma del Olimpo era tan importante, Mal no había mentido, le había dicho a Carlos que nunca iba a lastimar a Jay y era verdad, por eso prometerlo no fue un problema, pero ahora seguramente el muy idiota se había lastimado, iba a morir y todo era por la estupidez del amor, ese sentimiento que lo había metido en problemas desde el principio, que incluso a ella la motivaba a hacer estupideces.

Llego tarde, no se molesto en correr a buscar a Jay, ella sabía que era demasiado tarde cuando escucho el grito en su sala, aquel al que se había atado para asegurarse de traerle tan pronto como era posible, encontró a las Moiras sonrientes con tijeras en mano y un hilo ya cortado, furiosa las ignoro empujo a las mujeres y salió corriendo hasta el rio de los muertos.

Ahí estaba Jay flotando con los ojos cerrados pacíficamente, ella simplemente salto.

-Mal - Carlos había llegado tarde en cuanto vio a Mal huir supo que algo no estaba bien por eso corrió a ver Jay, claro que Adam ya tenía todo bajo control y bueno el simplemente corrió con el chico, ni siquiera se lo pidió a Evie se dejo caer y esta lo atrapo en su nube para hacerlo llegar a tierra, pero ya era tarde el frio cuerpo de Jay estaba vacío, la ira hirvió en el, Jay estaba muerto, se había sacrificado, el lo amaba y murió para salvarles a todos eso no era justo, así que hizo lo impensable entro al inframundo para traerlo de regreso, ni siquiera el gran cerberos que protegía las puertas pudo detenerlo - te ofrezco mi vida por la de él solo deja que viva y yo – llego gritando montando en la bestia de tres cabezas que se alejaron mansos de él.

-Atrás almas impías – la voz de Mal le guio directamente hasta donde el rio de aguas verdosas estaba - ¿qué diablos haces aquí? – gruño ella al notarlo pues en sus brazos traía el alma de Jay.

-¿Qué haces? – Carlos vio a la diosa completamente mojada por haberse zambullido en las aguas - no lo toques – gruño recordando que ese era su Jay y era culpa de ella que estuviere muerto.

-Te dije que no lo lastimaría idiota – le gruño ella pasándole de largo confundiendo aun mas a Carlos que se limito a seguirla hasta donde nuevamente el cuerpo inerte de Jay descansaba.

Lonnie miro sorprendida como la misma diosa del inframundo traía de vuelta el alma de Jay, Evie enojada casi arremete contra ella pero fue detenida por Carlos que solo la dejo continuar, entonces ella dejo caer con suavidad el alma de Jay y toco su frente con suavidad.

-Despierta idiota – llamo ella quitando un mechón de pelo en la frente del chico quién ya empezaba a respirar.

-Mal –gruño su nombre dando un manotazo a su mano y sentándose con algo de dificultad, el dolor fantasmal en su abdomen a un persistía - Hey Carlos – sonrió al ver como el chico le miraba - ya quieres ir a tomar una copa – y Carlos no pudo más se lanzo de lleno a los brazos de Jay haciéndole jadear, Mal solo rodo los ojos ante eso y las otras chicas se deleitaron ante el reencuentro tan hermoso.

-Eres un idiota Jay – gruño Carlos apretando con fuerza el pecho de Jay, quien se quejaba de la fuerza sobre humana de este.

Se separaron al fin luego de un par de minutos, Carlos le tendió la mano y esta vez Jay no dudo en tomarla, sus dedos se entre lazaron entonces y ambos compartieron una mirada, fue Jay esta vez quien se acerco acaricio la mejilla del pecoso y se inclino un poco para besarle, entonces un trueno resonó y un rayo cayó a sus pies para formar una nube que los llevaba al Olimpo interrumpiéndoles.

La alegría y gozo ya estaba restaurado en el Olimpo donde todos los dioses y diosas festejaban la victoria de Adam, de Carlos de Vil, Evie al notar como su hermano y el idiota eran llevados en una nube no dudo en tomar a Lonnie del brazo y aparecer su nube también, por alguna razón, una que no logra explicarse también tomo a Mal para llevarla sorprendiéndolos.

-Carlos – llamo la diosa madre tomando entre sus brazos al chico que ya estaba lejos de Jay - estamos tan orgullosos de ti.

-¡Ah! ¡Buen trabajo, muchacho! – Adam se acerco golpeando con suavidad su espalda felicitándole - ¡Lo has hecho! eres un verdadero héroe - asintió tocando su cabeza mientras aquél brillo dorado lo rodeaba, el aura inmortal.

-Entregar tu vida para salvar la de este joven – señalo ella recordando aquel momento en el que Carlos entrego todo, el cómo estaba dispuesto a dar su completa existencia por salvar a Jay.

-Un héroe verdadero no se mide por el tamaño de su fuerza, sino el de su corazón – continuo en gran dios sonriendo como un padre a su hijo – Has demostrado ser digno ahora, puedes venir a casa – le empujo con suavidad presentándole a todos los dioses reunidos que vitoreaban su nombre sonriente.

Evie emocionada grito un fuerte "Al fin" lanzándose contra la espalda de Carlos ignorando a su madre que fruncía su nariz ante su comportamiento reprobatorio, fue ella quien le empujo a saludar a cada uno de los dioses, a Chad que incluso alejo su mirada de su amado espejo para darle una pequeña sonrisa, a Audrey quien reprimió una mueca de desagrado para igual colocar una corona de laurel en su cabeza.

Jay solo retrocedió observo la felicidad en el rostro de Carlos y lo comprendió ese era su mundo, el que tanto anhelo por pertenecer, Jay tenía suerte de haberlo conocido antes, de siquiera pasar un tiempo con él.

-Felicidades C – murmuro Jay dando una triste sonrisa - serás un gran dios – se dio vuelta entonces para ver a Mal que al igual que el estaba mucho mas alejado de todo el ajetreo.

-Vamos a casa Jay – aquellas palabras no le sorprendieron, Mal extendía su mano como siempre lo hacía, como cada vez que rompían su corazón para darle una salida.

Y al igual que tantas veces antes la tomo, la fría y pálida mano de Mal, aquella que mostraba apoyo irónicamente después de causarle la muerte, ella le sonrió preparándose para tronar los dedos y regresar al inframundo antes de ser vistos, para evitar el castigo por su rebelión lo más posible.

Carlos estaba feliz, incluso Lonnie vibraba de emoción entre las ninfas con quienes parecía formar una alianza para arrebatar el espejo de Chad, entre tanta felicitación, parloteos felices de Evie ante sus planes para el futuro ya que podía vivir libremente en el Olimpo Carlos noto la ausencia de Jay, lo busco con la mirada para encontrarlo ya en el carruaje de Mal listo para partir.

-Gran Adam – de inmediato hablo acercándose a Jay para llamar la atención del Dios - éste es el momento en que siempre he soñado, pero... – le sonrió al dios que solo miro confundido como Carlos se acercaba a dicho carruaje para detener al joven -Una vida sin Jay, incluso una vida inmortal, estaría vacía – hablo con firmeza tomando la mano de este tras bajarlo del carro entrelazando sus dedos y mirándole con demasiado amor que incluso Audrey no pudo evitar reconocer.

-¿Jay? – Mal hablo entonces sintiéndose completamente desolada, porque ese niño volvía a hacerlo, ese estúpido ahora dios intentaba arrebatarle nuevamente lo más precisado que tenia, fue un error pues entonces toda la atención cayó sobre ella.

-Mal – la voz reprimente del dios mayor le hizo temblar – aun debes pagar por tu insolencia – sentencio, Jay soltó entonces la mano de Carlos para interponerse entre el Dios y la pequeña diosa que parecía mucho más pequeña que nunca, eso la sorprendió porque Jay nuevamente volvía a ella, porque aun después de todo el mal que le causo Jay la protegía.

-¿Qué era lo que pretendías lograr? – una serena y suave voz hizo callar a todos los dioses, Mal levanto la mirada paso desde donde podía ver la espalda de Jay a este extraño joven, su aura era brillante, dorada como cualquier dios en la gracia de Adam, sus cabellos dorados así como su tersa piel parecían resplandecer una corona de flores adornaba su cabeza en lugar de los olivos, ella lo reconoció entonces, este era Ben el hijo favorito del gran Dios, aquel que era tan amable como temible.

-Mataste a mi madre y me obligaste a tomar un reino que no quería – Sin embargo Mal le ignoro salió detrás de Jay para mirar con firmeza al dios mayor - una obligación que no anhelaba - termino entre dientes con ojos centellantes de ira.

-Simple venganza – respondió el dios - lamento lo de tu madre pero ella – intento excusarse nuevamente, igual que la última vez, cuando llego para entregarle la responsabilidad de un reino que nunca pidió.

-Joder no – gruño ella interrumpiéndole - ella no me importaba nunca lo hizo – apretó sus manos en puños conteniéndose.

-¿Entonces por qué atacaste el Olimpo? – Ben volvió a intervenir sin molestia alguna por ser ignorado antes.

-Es frio haya abajo – susurro ella bajando la mirada negándose a mostrar mas debilidad - oscuro, demasiado solitario, ni siquiera las Moiras se quedan lo suficiente –cerro los ojos conteniendo las lagrimas que amenazaba con salir - quería la ambrosia, ese era mi objetivo – levanto la mirada totalmente firme.

-¿Por qué? – Ahora fue Jay quien pregunto confundido, el siempre había creído que se trataba de poder, de los tesoros, nunca se imagino que sería por algo tan inútil como eso, pues la ambrosia solo era un caramelo para alguien inmortal.

-Solo hay un número de veces que puedo traerte de vuelta – ella le miro entonces respondiendo a su duda - pero con la ambrosía serias tan inmortal como yo – el rostro de Jay paso de la confusión a la sorpresa en un segundo -estarías conmigo para siempre, serias…

-Un dios – murmuro entendiendo al fin todo, porque Mal se arriesgaba, porque parecía tan furiosa cuando su plan era amenazado, por eso insistía tanto en tomar el Olimpo, Mal quería hacerlo inmortal - ¿Por qué? – la confusión nuevamente llegándole, pues ellos no eran amigos, solo socios convenientes, de hecho Mal tenía razón aun era su dueña, Por qué iba entonces a pasar tantas molestias en hacerlo inmortal si podía obtener un nuevo sirviente cuando quisiera.

-Porque la gente hace locuras por amor – termino ella en un suspiro, sus hombros cayeron rendidos ante revelar a aquel secreto, y Jay lo entendió todo, las veces en que Mal se enfadaba cuando este se lastimaba, cuando un brazo roto tenía que ser atendido, cuando se rompía el cuello en alguna maniobra y ella lo traía de vuelta, el cómo los sirvientes lo trataban como un amo y no un esclavo, Mal no quería un sirvo eterno, no ella quería una familia.

-También eres especial para mi Mal – Jay entonces rodeo con un fuerte abrazo a la diosa que fue sorprendida por este acto tan cálido algo que hizo a Carlos temer al creer que tal vez Jay prefería estar con Mal a él – eres como una hermanita también para mí- y aquello lo hizo sentir mucho mejor, la declaración de Jay al ver a Mal como una familia – una molesta y gruñona hermana menor.

-Soy mucho mayor que tu Jay – ella le recordó abrazándole de igual manera – tu eres el hermano menor aquí.

Ben entonces se acerco a ellos dos, Jay aun con temor de algún castigo para la chica en sus brazos la apretó más en su pecho, pero Ben solo sonrió levanto entonces el pequeño cuenco en sus manos y se lo ofreció a Jay, un jadeo provino entonces de todos los demás dioses, Mal no podía creer lo que pasaba, pues aquel joven dios simplemente entregaba la ambrosía aquello por lo que tanto lucho.

-Creo que ambos lo merecen – dejo caer el cuento en manos de Jay – bienvenido al Olimpo Jay.

-No estás hablando enserio Ben – Audrey de inmediato cuestiono las acciones del dios que solo sonrió en su dirección.

-Mi hijo tiene razón – callo los susurros de todos el gran Dios - Carlos lograste demostrar un verdadero sacrificio hijo mío es derecho tuyo unirte a nosotros como un dios – señalo nuevamente - y como se que no aceptarías sin él- continuo, Carlos mirando nuevamente esperanzado – como una disculpa aceptaremos a Jay entre nosotros – se dirigió nuevamente a Mal – pero debe ser él quien elija estar en el inframundo – y la felicidad en el rostro de Mal no pudo evitarse, las llamas ondeantes de su cabello bailaron de felicidad quien asintió ante esto.

Jay miro el cuenco no muy seguro de probarlo, pues una pasta gelatinosa no le daba buena pinta, miro a Mal que le indicaba comer, a Carlos ansioso por brincar a sus brazos y nuevamente al gran Dios Adam que solo asintió nuevamente, el lo comió, era dulce, exquisito, lo mejor que hubiera probado nunca, en cuanto aquella delicia paso por su garganta un brillo rojizo le envolvió, no era dorado como la mayoría de los dioses, no era purpura como el de Mal pero al menos no era rosa como el de Audrey.

No se sentía diferente, al menos no lo hizo hasta que Carlos se lanzo contra él y le abrazo con fuerza y esta vez para su sorpresa no se sintió completamente asfixiado al contrario regreso el abrazo con tanta fuerza como la del ahora dios, claro que Carlos aun seguía siendo mucho más fuerte que Jay pero el lo omitió para no hacerlo sentir mal.

-El inframundo – en cuanto se separo de Carlos, Jay anuncio –viviremos en el inframundo con Mal – se acerco a la chica - ser una familia – sonrió tomando su mano al igual que la de Carlos.

-No mientas odias ese lugar, yo lo hago – pero Mal solo rodo los ojos ante su respuesta - vive aquí o entre los mortales como se que te encanta – golpeo su nariz suavemente con cariño.

-Te visitare- asintió Jay no pudiendo esconder mas como odiaba tanto ese lugar.

-Tal vez pueda yo visitarte también – Ben nuevamente intervino asustándoles, saliendo detrás de la chica y mostrando su hermosa sonrisa radiante.

-Ben, hijo no puedes la tierra moriría sin ti – la Diosa Bella de inmediato intervino ante las palabras de su hijo recordándole el cómo era necesario para la vida de esta.

-Incluso la tierra necesita un descanso – hablo Ben sin dejar de mirar a Mal – dejemos sanar a esta durante seis meses – sonrió tomando la mano de Mal - ¿Qué son seis meses para un Dios madre? - termino lanzando una mirada de suplica a esta que solo asintió.

-Perfecto siempre eh querido conocer el inframundo – Evie de inmediato se apunto abrazando a Carlos por un lado y por el otro a Mal.

-No voy a sacármelos de encima ahora – gruño medio molesta pero secretamente feliz – ya extraño mi soledad.

Y ante esto todos empezaron a reír, incluso el gran Adam que simplemente pidió nuevamente que la celebración comenzara, pues no solo darían la bienvenida a Carlos, sino también a un nuevo dios, así fue como Ben cumplió su promesa pasando seis meses en el inframundo causando que su madre cubriera la tierra con una sabana de nieve para protegerla de la muerte y seis meses de vuelta al Olimpo regenerándola y dándole vida nuevamente, Evie también paso mucho tiempo ahí abajo, convirtiéndose en la mejor amiga de la reina del inframundo.

No paso mucho para que Mal aceptara a Ben y este se convirtiera en el rey de inframundo quien contrario a lo que parecía era mucho más de temer que la misma reina.

En cuanto a Carlos y Jay, bueno el primero se convirtió en el dios mas aclamado de todos, el segundo en el de las sátiras y burlas, demasiado critico para muchos pero honesto ante todo, le encantaba burlarse de todos los dioses en especial Audrey.

Ellos no Vivian en el Olimpo, ni el inframundo, Carlos eligió como casa una hermosa parcela de tierra donde las flores crecían con gran júbilo, un lugar que era fácil de encontrar para cualquier hombre que tuviera un problema, una casa donde eran bienvenidos todos, el siguió haciendo el bien, salvando al débil y siguiendo cada una de las reglas que su maestra Lonnie le dio, ella vivió feliz rodeada de ninfas el resto de sus días, Jay por su parte se encargo de hacer realidad su deseo conseguir el tesoro mas valioso para si aquel que tenia por nombre Carlos de Vil.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Decidi hacer a Evie una Cárite que eran las diosas del encanto, la belleza, la naturaleza, la creatividad humana y la fertilidad. Ella vendría siendo Aglaya ('Belleza'). Las Cárites solían ser consideradas hijas de Zeus y Eurínome, aunque también se decía que eran hijas de Hera, de Dioniso, o de Helios y la náyade Egle. Homero escribió que formaban parte del séquito de Afrodita. Las Cárites estaban asociadas asimismo con el inframundo y los misterios eleusinos, de ahí que Evie ame tanto pasar tiempo en el inframundo.**

 **Chad es Narciso, sé que no es un Dios pero Disney lo puso así que dije naaah que más da.**

 **Audrey es Nike la diosa de la victoria de ahí la corona de laurel que le da a Carlos para celebrar su victoria.**

 **Así como Adam es Zeus, Bella es Hera.**

 **Si adivinaron Ben es Perséfone quien es hija de Zeus y de Deméter. La joven doncella, es raptada por Hades que la obliga a casarse con él, y se convierte en la reina del Inframundo, en el mito es Hades quien se enamora de ella y la obliga a vivir con él, aquí lo cambie es Ben el que se enamora de Mal y se auto invita a vivir con ella.**

 **Jay vendría siendo Momo, Dios de la sátira, burlas, sátiras y poetas.**

 **La Ambrosía era el néctar o comida de los dioses según da la inmortalidad a quien la coma, el hacerla parecer como gelatina lo copie de Xena princesa guerrera con quien me encapriche con el mundo de estos dioses.**


	8. Chapter 8: Un baile My Lady?

**Notas: Sé que dije que iba a publicar nuevos fics Jaylos pero créanme trabajo en ellos, por otro lado tengo una nueva obsesión y tal vez todos ya vieron la película de la bella y la bestia pues yo apenas la vi como una semana y es que soy una paria social que no va al cine y pues apenas tuve la oportunidad de verla y zaz relación del año y sip ahora envió Gafou que es gafuo? Pues el bellísimo ship de Gastón/Lefou… si pueden juzgarme ahora pero creo que son adorables y en el fondo no quería que muriera Gastón, la cosa es que posiblemente escriba un fic sobre ellos que les parece?.**

* * *

 **¿Un baile My Lady?**

Era realmente estúpido sentirse de aquella manera, era un villano regenerado ahora que habían elegido el bien, pero era un villano hasta lo más profundo de su ser por lo que tener sentimientos no iba con ellos, Mal estaba en lo correcto y equivocada el amor no era una debilidad si no algo estúpido por que definitivamente no servía de nada, Carlos no entendía por qué mirar Jay bailar con Audrey le dolía tanto.

Hace unos instantes estaba divirtiéndose de lo lindo bailando con Jane junto a los demás y ahora que la música cambio que aquellas lentas melodías inundaban la pista simplemente no pudo seguir bailando con jane, así que fue a sentarse como el patético chico que era, ni siquiera Dude estaba ahí para darle animo por lo que lo hacía aun peor Carlos miro nuevamente a la pista donde Mal y Bel se hallaban bailando un poco torpes debido a la nula experiencia del hada en bailes de salón, Evie sonreía resplandeciente como una princesa al lado de Doug, Jay quien lucía ridículamente atractivo en su traje tanto así que incluso Audrey lo invito a bailar, y él como siempre solo, al igual que siempre mirando a sus amigos vivir.

Le dolía, al principio no noto ese sentimiento, no comprendía por que ver a Jay sonreír con otras chicas le hacía incomodo, porque sentía ganas de empujar a cada una de ellas y llamar la atención de Jay en todo momento, porque cuando Jay le abrazaba o simplemente rozaba su piel se estremecía, porque cuando Mal hizo las galletas sentía el impulso de dárselas a Jay pero ahora, luego del fiasco de Maléfica de que todos eligieran el bien y Mal aceptara su amor por Ben lo comprendió.

Estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo, de su heterosexual amigo, del mujeriego y conquistador el mejor ladrón de la isla, Jay, Carlos sí que sabía cómo torturarse.

-Hey Carlos ¿todo bien? – pregunto Ben acercándose a su mesa mientras miraba al niño desanimado

-Perfecto – gruño con sarcasmo, ocasionando que Mal le lanzara una mirada de advertencia ante el tono de su voz.

-¿Por qué no bailas con Jane? –pregunto el hada con falso desinterés.

-No yo… ella es muy agradable pero no quiero que se haga ideas equivocadas – suspiro Carlos mirando en dirección a la chica que parecía sonreír al cruzar su mirada.

-Gracias sabía que no te gustaba pero Evie insiste tanto – se alegró Mal aceptando el vaso de ponche o lo que fuera que sirvieran esa noche en la fiesta para aplacar su sed- es tan exasperante.

-Vaya salir con Ben ha ampliado tu vocabulario Mal – dijo con malicia pues realmente no estaba de humor.

-Cállate Carlos – Mal gruño en respuesta mirando a la pista de Baile donde vio lo que tanto Carlos observaba - ve a bailar con Jay o algo.

-Esta con Audrey- dijo en un suspiro recordando de nuevo el vacío en su interior ignorando la sonrisa de Mal ante su desliz.

-¿Espera quieres bailar con Jay? – Ben pregunto confundido haciendo notar el error de Carlos.

-No – contestó demasiado rápido - yo – empezó a titubear bajo la mirada de Ben - creo que, si – acepto derrotado.

-Entonces vamos – Ben de inmediato se plantó frente a Carlos y extendió su mano en una clara invitación.

-¿Ben? – pregunto confuso Carlos porque su novia estaba justo a su lado y no entendía por qué le invitaba a él.

-Tal vez no sea un villano pero se lo poderoso que son los celos – le guiño un ojo a lo que Mal asintió empujando su silla con su pie para obligarle a levantarse.

-Solo ve allá y enséñale a Jay de lo que se pierde – le ordeno la chica despidiéndole agradecida internamente que Ben no quisiera seguir bailando, ella no estaba hecha para eso.

Carlos tomo tentativamente la mano de Ben dejándose guiar en medio de las parejas que ya empezaban una nueva melodía, sostuvo el aliento cuando este le tomo de la cintura y simplemente empezó a balancearse con suavidad por un segundo olvido el objetivo de esta puesta en escena y se dejó envolver por el momento, por el sentimiento de tener la atención completa de alguien.

Jay estaba felizmente bailando con Audrey, haciéndole girar, se alegró que en algún momento en la isla Evie le chantajeo para ayudarle a practicar su baile lento ya que ahora le era muy útil, trataba de mirar a su pareja pero realmente veía sus pies para no pisarla, se sentía medianamente feliz, eran buenos ahora, bueno estaban aprendiendo a serlo y cuando vieron a Jane sola en esa banca Carlos le miro y ambos se comunicaron en silencio como solía hacer para ir a animarle, al final Carlos ya que era el que mejor bailaba fue con ella y Jay se quedó satisfecho, entonces Audrey había llegado y lo incito a bailar por lo que Jay estaba mucho más feliz, se sentía aceptado y realmente apreciado, mirando a la chica se había dado cuenta que ella había lanzado un montón de señales, él sabía lo que eran, entendía de coqueteo, por dios casi invento muchos de esos movimientos hacia que entendía cuando la princesa sutilmente se le insinuaba.

Ella era hermosa, educada y noble cuna, Jay no estaba en contra de tener algo con ella, de hecho se sentía un poco agradecido tal vez, así que iba a besarla hacerle ver en claro lo que quiera y ver si ella aceptaba, cuando levanto la vista y vio a Carlos, su Carlos bailando con Ben, el Ben de Mal mientras esta parecía asesina desde donde estaba sentada mirándoles y para acabarla Ben le estaba tomando de la cintura y Carlos tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Cuando Ben se inclinó para susurrar algo al oído de Carlos y este soltó su melodiosa risa Jay tuvo suficiente, soltó a Audrey coincidiendo con la música y se encamino a la pareja, ignorando la voz de Audrey, él estaba completamente confundido, necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba alejar a Carlos de Ben, necesitaba... Simplemente tenía que tomar a Carlos y ni siquiera sabía porque.

Chad choco con él, fue un accidente pero el príncipe mientras bailaba con Lonnie le paso empujando distrayéndole un instante cuando levanto la vista Ben y Carlos estaban un poco más lejos de la pista sonrientes, Jay corrió, casi vuela para llegar a ellos y limpiar su garganta ya que los chicos parecían ajeno a él.

-Te veré más tarde Carlos – sonrió Ben acariciando la mejilla del pecoso cuando un enorme sonrojo en el chico para después tomar su mano y besarla como todo un príncipe, Jay reprimió el impulso de zarandear a Ben casi gruñéndole cando al fin se marchó.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso? – gruño al joven cuyas mejillas aún estaban sonrojadas.

-¿Qué cosa? – pregunto inocente.

-Tú, Ben, el baile, el beso – escupió cada palabra con odio- ¿estás intentando robarle el novio a Mal?

-¿crees que soy capaz de eso? – dijo indignado.

-Amigo que otra cosa puedo pensar mientras bailas con su majestad y Mal esta con una cara de pocos amigos – señalo lo sucedido.

-Es solo un baile entre amigos – se excusó no queriendo admitir que lo había disfrutado mucho.

-Que paso con Jane parecías muy feliz con ella – insistió Jay.

-Ella no me interesa –dijo con desdén.

-Pues ve a bailar con Evie – volvió a señalas Jay a su amiga que parecía perfectamente feliz bailan con un ya cansado Doug.

-No sé qué te molesta tú estabas con Audrey – dijo lo obvio.

-Bueno si ella me invito - se excusó torpemente.

-Y Ben lo hizo conmigo – contraataco mirando a Jay cuyo gesto fruncido no parecía querer suavizarse - ahora si me disculpas voy a…

-Baila conmigo – le interrumpió Jay tendiéndole la mano como minutos antes había hecho Ben.

-¿Qué? – y eso le confundió muchísimo.

-Dije baila conmigo – insistió rechinando los dientes.

-No lo sé, tu novia Audrey no se molestara – dijo con desdén cruzándose de brazos - no quiero que piense que le robo el novio – termino con sarcasmo.

-Para eso debe ser mi novia primero y no lo es.

-Igual no quiero bailar contigo – respondió Carlos dándose la vuelta dramáticamente.

-Estabas bailando con Ben hace un momento – Jay mascullo cada vez más molesto.

-Así que para que quieras bailar conmigo Ben debe hacerlo primero – eso hizo que Carlos se girara y le reclamara - eres un infantil.

-Porque te enojas tanto es solo un baile – insistió Jay.

-Bueno no quiero bailar contigo – le empujo del hombro para poder regresar a las mesas.

-Pero con Ben si, hablo enserio Mal no será tan buena cuando descubra que te gusta Ben – más Jay le detuvo sosteniéndole de los hombros.

-Ben no es quien me gusta maldita sea – gruño soltándose de su agarre.

-Aja hay alguien que te gusta – dijo triunfante – espera ¿Quién? – y su felicidad se opacó al entender aquéllas palabras, al darse cuenta que a Carlos le gustaba alguien y se sintió un poco herido, él era su mejor amigo y Carlos nunca le dijo una sola palabra, claro que su enojo era solo por eso, ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?.

-Déjame solo Jay – paso de largo tratando de ignorarle.

-No – le tomo del brazo - quiero saber quién te gusta – insistió mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para qué te burles? – jaloneo para que este le soltara pero Jay no parecía dejarle ir a ningún lado - Pobre Carlos nadie lo quiere – imito la voz de Jay con burla – olvídalo.

-No – frunció la nariz molesto al ver que su amigo le creía capaz de tal cosa, bueno claro que se burlaba de el a veces pero era solo un juego nunca se burlaría de algo así - quiero saberlo porque – le dijo tratando de tranquilizarle - ¿por qué? – y la mente de Jay se quedó en blanco no tenía idea de por qué quería saberlo, solo que necesitaba hacerlo - mira no se ok solo quiero que bailes conmigo

-¡No! – grito Carlos empujándole para que le soltara.

-¡Joder que bailes conmigo maldición! – Gruño cansado de que Carlos se le resistiera así que tomándole de la cintura molesto le acerco a su cuerpo – es un buen chico y coopera – murmuro bajito teniéndole a centímetros de su rostro.

-Jay sueltamente - empezó a retorcerse entre sus brazos enojado al creer esto una burla, un juego tonto de su amigo.

-Por favor – y la voz de Jay esta vez era muy suave -baila conmigo – pidió nuevamente mirándole con tanta intensidad - por favor – insistió con verdadera franqueza, anhelo - solo un baile.

Carlos se rindió y simplemente se dejó envolver por la música bailando bajo la luz tenue de la luna en un simple ritmo lento, tranquilo en algún momento la cabeza de Carlos se recargo en el hombro de Jay haciéndole sonreír, Jay no comprendía por qué se sentía tan mal al ver a Carlos con Ben y como ese sentimiento empeoro cuando Carlos menciono a un chico misterioso pero si entendía algo se sentía realmente bien tenerle entre sus brazos, ahí junto a su corazón.

Jay así como estaba empezando a conocer la bondad aun le era desconocido ese tipo de amor, debía descubrirlo poco a poco, por suerte Carlos se dijo que se daría a la tarea de hacerle entender aquel nuevo sentimiento que tampoco entendía del todo y sin saberlo esos niños aprenderían el uno del otro a amar.

Un poco más lejos de ellos, en una mesa descansaba un hada junto a su novio quien choco puños con ella tras ver cumplida su misión, mañana se encargaría de cobrar la apuesta con Evie pero ahora solo reía junto a su novio mirando a los idiotas enamorados.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Al principio hice el dibujo pensando en Benlos, la imagen de Ben con Mal pero con Carlos pero cuando estaba terminándola me llego esta idea nada Benlos, sorry but no sorry, me gusta más el Jaylos yey.**


	9. Chapter 9: Esperando

**Notas: hey mis Vk sé que les prometí otros fics Jaylos y que debí actualizar alguno de ellos pero la verdad estoy teniendo problemas, lo hare en cuanto pueda por ahora les dejo este pequeño fic que ya tenía guardado y encontré, no ally no eh olvidado tu unicornio pero aún no hago dibujo de eso así que aguántame. Por otro lado no sé si lo saben aún pero estoy pensando un fic Gafou si osea Gaston y Lefou, si de la Bella y la Bestia, espero que le den una oportunidad.**

* * *

 **Esperando AuCentauro.**

Carlos suspiro mirando como Evie y las demás chicas corrieron perseguidas por los cupidos mientras eran llenadas de flores y demás para verse mas "hermosas", incluso Mal que todo el año estaba de mal humor espantando a dichos angelitos se dejaba preparar para la carrera de apareamiento.

Llegaba la edad en la que cada centauro siente ese llamado, la necesidad por encontrar y pareja y unir su vida para siempre a ese otro ser que le complementaria, el año pasado ninguna de las chicas tuvo suerte puesto que se encontraban en otros bosques pero tras la gran idea de Mal de escapar a otros campos de donde provenía la madre de Evie salieron en marcha, los pequeños cupidos les recibieron gustosos llenándoles de flores y siendo sus amigos desde el principio como era su naturaleza y ahora ahí estaban intentándolo de nuevo.

Carlos resoplo quitándose la estúpida corona de flores que habían puesto en su cabeza a esos pequeños bastardos alados siempre se burlaban de él, Evie decía que debido a su complexión era confundido con una chica pero Carlos sabia mejor que solo le hacían eso para fastidiarle tenía ganas de patearles hasta el otro lado de los campos, pero entonces ayudaban a cepillar su cola bicolor deshaciendo los nudos y terminaban ganándole de nuevo.

Jay se burló de él, desde siempre lo hacía hasta que Mal le recordó como muy sutilmente cuando él era también muy joven y debido a su cabello largo también fue confundido un par de veces por una chica por lo cupidos y llenado de flores igualmente, Carlos anhelaban entonces poder llegar a ser tan grande como Jay incluso Ben, el esperaba crecer en algún momento y pronto por favor, aun era muy joven demasiado joven para ser confundido con una chica y afortunadamente demasiado joven para sentir aquel impulso o estaría en problemas para conseguir la atención de alguien.

Estaba quitándose los pétalos de su cabello usando el estanque como espejo cuando alguien se sentó a su lado era Jay que gran sorpresa ya que estaba seguro que este estaría buscando una pareja, desde que habían llegado no paraba de coquetear con medio mundo incluso con las ninfas del bosque.

-¿Carlos que estás haciendo? – pregunto confundió.

-Tu qué crees quitándome estas estúpidas flores que los cupidos me pusieron – frunció su nariz adorablemente y no era que solo Jay lo pensara, Carlos era hermoso realmente hermoso, su tez lechosa salpicada en pecas le hacían ver las estrellas en su piel todo el tiempo y su pelaje era tan blanco como la nieve con algunas manchas negras en su lomo simplemente perfecto.

-Estaban alistándote para la carrera – le respondió con confusión.

-Estaban fastidiando- gruño girando a mirarle realmente molesto odiando ser realmente pequeño, no como Jay era enorme un poco más alto para alguien de su edad con un hermoso pelo castaño rojizo y una suave cola negra él la había cepillado muchas gracias, incluso su pecho bronceado y totalmente desarrollado, no era como él un pequeño potro flaco.

-¿Por qué no estás en la carrera? – pregunto Jay quitando una pétalo de se mantenía oculto del chico.

-Soy demasiado joven – dijo Carlos – no tengo interés en esas cosas aun – soplo un mechón de cabello aburrido – e incluso si los tuviera mírame soy demasiado pequeño y flaco – levanto los brazos para hacer énfasis – todas las chicas buscan a un chico grande como tú o agradable como Ben – se cruzo de brazos.

-Lo siento pero Ben ya está tomado –se encogió de hombros.

-Finalmente no creí que se animara y atrapara a Mal – dijo aplaudiendo.

-De hecho fue Mal quien le persiguió y atrapo no creo que eso sea lo tradicional pero que importa.

-Bueno ella nunca sigue las normas… ninguno de nosotros lo hace - rio notando como su cola tenia flores también – demonios – gruño empezando a quitarlas.

-Creo que lucen bien en ti Carlos – Jay le te detuvo ocasionando que Carlos le mirara como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

-Idiota – le insulto al ver creer que se burlaba de el – No soy una chica.

-Bueno ya que al parecer eres pequeño bien puedes serlo y buscar un chico como pareja. – Jay le miro sonriente aquella que le daba siempre que se burlaba de él.

-Ya verás voy a creer muy pronto – inflo su pecho al igual que sus mejillas pecosas – seré muy grande.

-Si claro – rodo los ojos Jay finalmente sentándose en la orilla del lago con el – ni siquiera has tenido tu primera carrera – señalo empujando su nariz con un dedo haciendo que el chico hiciera visco.

-Deja eso – le dio un manotazo - ¿Qué hay de ti? – señalo ahora - ¿no deberías estar ahí? esta es tu tercera carrera – conto con sus dedos recordándole que Jay no había mostrado interés en nadie desde la primera vez que corrió.

-Lo sé – suspiro Jay mirando hacia la nada mientras una pesuña jugaba con el agua del lago suavemente- estoy esperando – termino muy bajo.

-¿Esperando? – Carlos le miro confundido - ¿Esperando que?

-Que crezcas idiota – le tomo por el cuello abrazándole para revolver sus cabellos con fuerza – ¿quién va a acompañarte en tu solitaria espera mientras todos están ocupados?– termino soltándole.

-¡Jay! – le empujo frunciendo su nariz – ya verás el próximo año será mi año – animo sonriente cuando un montón de pétalos cayeron en su cabeza, al levantar la mirada vio como unos cupidos agitaban las flores desde los árboles que les cubrían - ¡Qué no soy una chica maltita sea! – grito levantando los puños haciendo que los cupidos salieran volando – cállate Jay te llenare de flores el cabello a ver si te gusta – amenazo cuando la risa del aludido empezó.

-Eso no me molesta – respondió encogiéndose de hombros por lo que Carlos tomo algunas flores de su corona que había quitándose y empezó a trenzar el cabello de Jay usándolas.

Ellos se quedaron ahí el resto del día disfrutando de la tranquilidad y el silencio, Carlos empeñando en llenar de flores el cabello de Jay para fastidiarle y el joven centauro suspirando al ser otro largo año de espera, "Un año más" se repitió mentalmente con tristeza cuando sintió a Carlos recostado en su costado simplemente le abrazo y enterró su nariz en sus blancos rizos dándose fuerzas para aguantar un año más hasta que Carlos estuviera preparado, que la naturaleza siguiera su curso y finalmente Carlos sintiera el llamado a correr, un año más esperando al pequeño que era ajeno al amor de Jay.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Así que vi fantasía otra vez, una persona me hizo ver la película y dije joder que lindo los centauros y fue tan hermoso que simplemente me dije debe haber jaylos de esto y zaz pum yazzz salió esto disfruten… yo lo hice.**

 **Una galleta?**

 **Una corona de flores?**

 **Una idea o petición?**

 **N olviden pasar por mis otros trabajos gracias.**


	10. Chapter 10: Pocky

**Pocky**

Cuando un Auradiano te de un consejo para conquistar a un chico de la isla, no lo tomes, incluso si viene del mismo rey, Jay lo aprendió a la mala enserio.

Se dulce y espontaneo dijo.

Lo amara dijo.

Así que tras una larga conferencia por parte de Ben quien se había hecho la promesa de volverse su mejor amigo y notar que aun cuando Carlos y Jay eran pareja estos nunca parecían realmente una, Jay tuvo que darle eso, incluso Mal era súper cariñosa con Ben, si darle la mano y recargarse sobre él en cuando se sentaban juntos era serlo, el punto era que tras el rey notar como esos chicos tenían cero pero realmente cero experiencia en el romance, menos Evie ella lo sabía todo, procedió a tratar de ayudar a Jay.

Sobre todo para que dejara de andar de coqueto con cada chica que veía, aunque parecía ser su naturaleza, ya que Mal siempre fruncía la nariz molesta por que Jay era un idiota y Ben se quedaba sin sus mimos, así que se dijo que ayudaría a Jay a ser más cariñoso con Carlos.

Ben realmente debió advertirle, o al menos contar su experiencia del lago con Mal cuando al intentar quitar el chocolate de su labio esta le dio un golpe por acercársele tanto, Ben debió visto venir.

Así que Jay pensó seriamente en lo que Ben le dijo, "ser lindo y espontaneo", no tenía idea de qué carajo significaba eso por lo que al llegar al salón donde el club de robótica tenía sus reuniones y ver a su amado niño concentradísimo en algún aparatejo comiendo aquélla galleta larga se le ocurrió una idea.

El seria dulce y espontaneo importándole poco que todo el club lo estuviera viendo, recordó esa película de Evie y se dijo "eres mío De Vil".

Jay jamás debió meterse con los pockys de Carlos, pero que iba a saber que eran importados desde Japón y mucho menos que fue un favor de Lonnie aquellos palitos de sabores extravagantes llegaran a manos del pequeño.

En su defensa diremos que Jay quería ser un buen novio al estilo Auradon, como lo era Ben con Mal pero olvido que Carlos no era nada como Mal y si bien no daba tanto miedo como el hada ni era tan osca y antipática en el fondo Carlos era un verdadero villano por eso no debió sorprenderle que Carlos le golpeara en la cara con el puño cerrado y sin contenerse por tocar sus dulces.

Se confió definitivamente lo hizo puesto que cada que Jay o alguno de ellos le robaba un dulce este solo hacia un gesto adorable, un pequeño puchero gruñendo y dejándolo pasar, pero bueno una cosa era robarle el dulce de sus bolsillos y otra era quitárselo de la boca, lo que Jay además no sabía era que ese sabor en particular de chocolate y flor de cerezo eran edición limitada y solo se conseguían en Japón algo que se había convertido en un deleite para Carlos, su favorito.

Carlos nunca se oponía a compartir sus dulces con sus amigos, al menos los habituales, pero estos en concreto no lo permitiría había gruñido a Evie cuando intento tomarlo esa mañana y ahora su novio le robaba uno mientras estaba distraído, no importaba que tuviera un cajón lleno de otros sabores extravagantes como melón o wasabi, no por lo que era obvio que le golpeo para ver si así se le quitaba lo chistosito.

Él le había advertido cuando abrió la caja tras recibirla de la oriental que eso era solo suyo.

Lamentablemente Jay estaba muy distraído mirando a su novio en su camisa del torneo como para prestarle atención alguna.

Todos en el salón retuvieron el aliento tras ver dicho espectáculo realmente esperando que el árabe se lanzara a regresar dicho golpe, habían visto lo que le había hecho a otro joven después de un partido porque se limitó a mirarle feo, mas nada de eso sucedió Jay se quedó en el suelo con la nariz sangrante sin mover un solo musculo mirando a Carlos y la sangre en sus manos.

Carlos de Vil era al parecer el único que podía salirse sin consecuencias por golpear a Jay y todavía hacerle sentir culpable si el pequeño "lo siento" que salió de sus labios era algo, Carlos sacudió su mano tras golpearle se inclinó para tomar la galleta del suelo y la mordió con fuerza sin retirar la mirada de Jay, finalmente volvió a sentarse en su banco no sin antes lanzar una última mirada fulminante a Jay y volvió a lo suyo.

Se tierno y espontaneo dijeron.

Lo amara dijeron.

Jay no volvió a ser tierno y espontaneo de hecho puede que empujara la cara de Ben cuando intento darle otro consejo nuevamente.

Todos incluso el equipo de Tourney empezaron a temerle más a Carlos que a Jay cuando el suceso se extendió por toda la escuela, y si necesitaban una prueba la nariz sangrante de Jay por los siguientes tres días fue lo suficiente.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Y vi esta plantilla del juego de pocky que ha estado popularizado últimamente y me dije eso es muy Carlos jajaja asi que aquí está el fic yey!.**

 **Por cierto deben saber que leo y respondo cada comentario incluso aquellos que llegan como anónimos, tomando en cuenta sus sugerencias.**

 **Recuerden buscarme en Devianart para ver mas de mis garabatos.**

 **Estoy como lilithdarkdaughter**

 **Una galleta?**

 **Un chocolate?**

 **Una pregunta?**


	11. Chapter 11: Ladrón que roba a ladrón

**Notas: Sé que le prometí a Ally uno sobre unicornios pero aún falta que termine el dibujo ya está casi listo enserio solo falta pintarlo pero no eh tenido tiempo… ni ganas… como sea de este no hay dibujo porque simplemente no me salió la inspiración igual espero y les guste.**

* * *

 **Ladrón que roba a ladrón.**

Carlos había tenido suficiente, demasiado del acoso que ese estúpido ladrón le daba, entendía perfectamente que ellos eran villanos que fastidiar y ser deshonestos era algo que se alentaba en su vida diaria por Lucifer incluso sus clases trataban sobre eso, al menos la mayoría eran para ser unos bandidos, pero él estaba harto, en primera por qué no se metía con nadie, enserio trataba de pasar desapercibido la mayor parte del tiempo solo iba a la escuela para poder salir de su casa y tal vez aprender algo de las pocas cosas rescatables y segunda eso de ser fastidiado por él se estaba volviendo una costumbre, no era que solo fuera algo ocasional no ese chico parecía haber tomado un gusto en particular para molestarle y estaba harto.

Jay el auto nombrado mejor ladrón de toda la jodida isla, todo el mundo sabía que si perdías algo se encontraba en las manos de Jay por lo que debías ir a la tienda de su padre y comprarlo de vuelta, el idiota presumido le había engañado una vez para dejarlo entrar en su casa y robarle, el aun tiene las cicatrices que prueban lo mal que lo tomo su madre, así que discúlpenlo si estaba molesto de ser empujado y robado a cada rato.

Incluso el poco almuerzo cuando es que llevaba algo con él no era respetado, lo peor Jay ni siquiera lo comía, no, ese chico le empujaba para robarle dicha comida y luego lo tiraba al suelo insultándole por no llevar algo mejor y pisándole para que no lo volviera a recoger, Jay era un verdadero bastardo y Carlos ya tenía suficiente de él.

Era un De Vil después de todo la venganza era algo que se tomaba enserio en su familia.

Así que Carlos espero se mantuvo vigilante a Jay, lo miro más de lo necesario con total discreción en busca de un punto de débil que arrebatarle algo que amara, que gustara tanto que sería su venganza perfecta, el robaría al mejor ladrón solo para ponerlo en vergüenza.

Primer pensó en su estúpida gorra roja, era muy posesivo con ella ya que cuando alguna chica, una de las tantas a las que seducía solo para poder robarles intentaban tocarla o al menos levantar su mano hacia su cabeza este las detenía y les daba un mirada gélida ordenándoles nunca hacerlo, pero luego de ver a Mal quitársela sin ningún esfuerzo y que esta tocara su cabello descubrió que solo odiaba que tocaran su cabello, la gorra ni siquiera le importaba porque al día siguiente traía otra nueva, lo más nuevo considerando que vivían en un vertedero.

Carlos paso tanto tiempo mirando a Jay que se enteró de muchas cosas sobre él, sabía que odia que le tocaran el pelo, cuando alguna chica lo intentaba el alejaba su mano de una forma cortes, cuando algún chico lo hacía casi rompe sus dedos.

Jay también odiaba la cerveza, vio como Mal había llevado un par de botellas con ella a la escuela para jalar a Jay a un aula vacía donde le paso dicha bebida, el solo frunció la nariz y dijo paso pero en su lugar se bebió media botella de whisky en pocos minutos, así fue como también descubrió que Jay era un excelente bebedor ya que entro al resto de las clases luciendo mucho más sobrio de lo que era.

Descubrió que un Jay impaciente era muy fastidioso, pues se movía inquieto en su lugar llegando a romper lápices si estaba realmente frustrado y que solo Mal podía hablarle en ese momento sin salir lesionada, también descubrió que aun que le robaba su tarea Jay siempre entregaba la propia.

Descifro cada uno de sus gestos, el cómo su nariz se fruncía cuando algo no le gustaba, el cómo sus ojos se arrugaban ante la mínima sospecha y en definitiva ese brillo malicioso cuando tenía en mente algo realmente maligno, Carlos termino observando mucho sus manos, sus dedos gruesos que se movían con mucha más elegancia de lo pensado, la agilidad de estos cuando robaban algo o lo suave que podían ser para acariciar la mejilla de alguna chica para distraerle, Jay era extrañamente fascinante.

También noto lo mucho que odiaba ser tocado, podía ver como sus hombros se tensaban cuando alguna chica invadía su espacio personal más de lo necesario, como parecía resistir el impulso de alejarse cuando alguna de ellas susurraba a su oído, podía ver lo tensa de su mandíbula al sonreír falsamente a alguna que simplemente tocaba su pecho en un gesto de coquetería, Carlos podía observar como realmente Jay ponía toda su voluntad para dejar que alguien se acercara demasiado.

Así fue como lo descubrió, lo que sería perfecto para su venganza hasta sirvió el ser expulsado de la clase, sin querer derramo un químico que hizo explotar su mesa ante la mirada de todo el salón debido a su gran revelación, lamentablemente alguien también descubrió algo, Mal le lanzo aquella mirada que decía solo una cosa "lo sé".

Entonces parecía que no fue muy sutil al vigilar a Jay puesto que Mal simplemente lo descubrió pues en algún momento mientras iba tranquilamente por la isla una mano lo empujo directo al callejón, Mal lanzo sus amenazantes ojos verdes en su dirección causándole un terrible miedo, ni siquiera le pregunto nada ella solo estaba ahí mirándole, amenazándole por tocar sus cosas porque todo el mundo sabía que meterse con Jay era meterse con Mal y viceversa, no por que fueran amigos no había amigos en la isla pero al parecer los secuaces leales eran valiosos y debían conservarse, aún estaba en duda quien era el secuas de quién pero el punto es que iba a morir por no pensar que Mal lo descubriría.

Carlos trago saliva y en otro estúpido momento de valentía se sacudió el polvo de su chaqueta para enfrenarle cuando todo su instinto le decía huir.

-Déjalo – fue todo lo que dijo Mal y Carlos sentía la fuerte necesidad de asentir y tirarse de rodillas.

-No – respondió en su lugar levantando la barbilla en lo alto como toda su elegancia a lo que Mal parecía confundida y tal vez "orgullosa"

-No digas que no te lo advertí – gruño ella alejándose y dejándole con las piernas hechas gelatina.

Carlos solo se dejó caer contra la pared deslizándose hasta el suelo por qué hola se había enfrentado a la chica cuya madre desterró a la reina malvada solo por no ser invitada a una fiesta y posiblemente podía poner en su contra a toda la escuela o la isla, tal vez debía dejar ese estúpido plan, después de todo Jay siempre se saldaría con la suya al igual que Mal.

No, se repitió a sí mismo, se vengaría robaría algo del ladrón que estaba seguro no podría recuperar nunca.

A la mañana siguiente se preparó, repitió el plan mentalmente como mil veces, repaso cada paso así como posibles planes de contingencia y se aseguró de usar sus botas más cómodas por si tenía que correr para salvar su vida, esperaba que no pero uno nunca puede estar tan seguro, así que sin más se dirigió a la escuela.

Mal le mando una mirada de muerte nada más le vio en el edificio pero definitivamente la ignoro, horas más tarde cuando todos los estudiantes llenaban los pasillos listos para tomar su hora de almuerzo Jay como era costumbre le empujo para tomar el suyo, frunció la nariz y luego la dejo caer para pisar el pan mohoso que había guardado con ahincó para después desaparecer siguiendo a Mal.

Al finalizar las clases lo vio otra vez Jay estaba apoyado junto a unos casillero con una chica tonta sonriéndole coqueta, el ladrón parecía tan inmerso en su juego en el intento de conseguir que esa chica lo dejara entrar en su casa que no noto como Carlos se acercaba lentamente.

Vio a Mal a lo lejos, como ella le enviaba una mirada de advertencia pero simplemente la ignoro para llegar hasta Jay colocando las yemas de sus dedos sutilmente en su pecho logro llamar su atención.

-Jay – llamo mirándole con firmeza – creo que me debes un almuerzo – se mantuvo firme aun cuando Jay se levantó de donde estaba recargado mirándole de muerte incluso trono sus nudillos para intimidarlo más.

-¿Así? – sonrió – ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto De Vil? – pregunto enarcando una ceja mirando al pequeño niño con superioridad.

-Cobrarlo – dijo mirándole con determinación a lo que Jay solo rio al igual que la chica con la que coqueteaba entonces sin darle tiempo a nada más Carlos se levantó de puntitas y tomo el rostro de Jay para empujar sus labios a los de él.

Las risas se convirtieron en un jadeo de sorpresa, Mal se detuvo en su camino pues estaba seguro que Carlos apuñalaría a Jay o algo, el ladrón solo se quedó petrificado que no noto cuando Calos rompió dicho beso.

-Eso bastara por ahora – sonrió alejándose de el a paso firme pero lo más rápido que podía Carlos no quería admitirlo pero sentía que sus piernas iban a ceder en cualquier momento.

Carlos robo algo que sabía que Jay parecía proteger a capa y espada, en todas sus interacciones con las chicas, en todo el tiempo que paso mirándole descubrió que ninguna chica entraba lo suficiente para besarle, así como todas se preguntaban que tan buen besador seria, Jay había detenido a varias que habían sido tan osadas como para intentar besarle y bueno robarle un beso frente a media escuela era la perfecta venganza, el ladrón que fue robado y lo mejor de todo no es como si pudiera regresarlo cierto, incluso si tuvo que sacrificar su primer beso para eso Carlos estaba satisfecho de los resultados.

Mal termino por acercarse a Jay espantando a la chica que aún le miraba confundida y empezó a burlarse de Jay que solo frunció su nariz tras recuperarse del shock inicial, Mal siguió riendo en todo el camino de regreso a casa y Jay se deleitó rompiendo la nariz de aquellos que se burlaron por dicho beso para dejar salir su frustración pero si algo estaba claro es que ella no se perdió el carmín de sus orejas cada que lo mencionaba, ni de la forma que Jay tocaba sus labios cuando creía no ser visto.

Carlos no lo supo pero había robado algo más que un simple beso del ladrón.

Jay dejo de meterse con el después de eso.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Bien esto no tiene dibujo, la historia salió de, la verdad ni recuerdo como solo estaba discutiendo con este amigo sobre momento dulces Jaylos y de repente le dije "oye te imaginas a Carlos tratando de vengarse de Jay robándole un beso" y zaz esto salió yey!**

 **Robando el corazón de Jay que dulce en la segunda parte veremos cómo son las cosas después en Auradon… tal vez… a lo mejor… aún no se me ocurre nada.**

 **Una galleta?**

 **Chocolate?**

 **Tacos al pastor?**

 **Una idea?**


	12. Chapter 12: Carlos y el unicornio

**Notas:**

 **Finalmente puedo traer esta historia, de unicornios, estas feliz Ally? Lo estás? Ahora deja de molestar incluso hice un dibujo… DIBUJO!**

* * *

 **Carlos y el unicornio.**

Carlos había sido secuestrado, Carlos de Vil genio malvado futuro dominador del mundo había sido secuestrado por un unicornio…. Por un puto unicornio.

No, no era una broma Carlos enserio había sido secuestrado por un unicornio la culpa obviamente fue de Mal.

Como todos sabían en Auradon uno podía hacer magia con libertad, bueno casi está aún estaba prohibida por el hada madrina pero bueno lo que ella no sabía no podía hacer ningún daño ¿cierto?, así que la magia era muy fácil de detectar pero las pociones eran mucho más seguras de realizar para ella y no solo Mal se encontraba con la idea de hacer magia si no también Evie que había memorizado cada libro de hechizos de su madre, así que las dos Chicas decidieron practicar algunas de estas encantamientos y pociones.

Lo malo con este tipo de magia es que se necesitaba ingredientes, ingredientes que por obvias razones no vendían en la vuelta de la esquina, por lo que ya que las vacaciones de verano se acercaban planearon ir en un viaje para surtirse con dichos suministros.

Así que Mal preparo el mapa de los lugares que tendrían que visitar para la recolección de los ingredientes, Evie preparo la lista de memoria de todos aquellos que alguna vez leyó, Ben las acompañaría por qué no dejaría que ningún daño le sucediera a Mal, Jay porque alguien debía asegurarse de que no murieran en el viaje y Carlos iba solamente porque no quería quedarse solo, aun que pasar todo un verano jugando videojuegos era muy tentador terminó por ir porque nunca diría que no a una aventura y Mal le pateo para que fuera.

Lo malo de llevar a Ben quien tuvo que mentirle a sus padres sobre el propósito del viaje haciéndole pasar por una ida a acampar fue que este término diciéndole a Chad, quien le dijo a Audrey, quien le dijo a Jane, quien le dijo a Azis, por lo que la mañana de su partida ahí estaban esos otros chicos dispuestos a ir, Chad solo quería ir porque sabía que alguno de ellos fallaría y quería estar en primera final para burlarse, Audrey alegaba que si Mal podía hacerlo ella igual ya no se odiaban pero tenía esa rivalidad tonta, Jane fue prácticamente obligada por Audrey y Azis el príncipe que al principio no se llevaba bien con Jay y termino siendo un gran amigo tenia ansias de aventura por lo que se había escapado de Jordán.

Tras una larga discusión y ante la amenaza de delatarles ante el hada madrina los chicos fueron a buscar las cosas en un viaje casi por carretera, no había limosina nope Ben consiguió una camioneta y entre él y Carlos muy a su pesar condujeron dicho viaje, Chad que también sabia conducir pero se negaba hacerlo, no fue tan malo gracias a Azis y Audrey convencieron a Meloddy de llamar a una de sus tías quienes proporcionaron gentilmente las lágrimas de un sirena que necesitaban, Chad sin querer se topó con el nido de un fénix y mientras la madre lo correteaba Jay se coló en el nido y tomo muchas de sus plumas.

Jane también ayudo mucho como hija de un hada sabía mucho sobre hiervas y demás por lo que encontraron mandrágoras en tiempo record dos semanas después habían juntado una gran parte de su lista, vivido buenas experiencias y pasado momentos inolvidables, sobre todo burlarse de los príncipes al no estar acostumbrados a vivir lejos de su castillo y mullidas camas, Ben no se quejaba pero todos saben que fingía comodidad cuando se moría por beber una taza de té hecha por lumier en su muido sillón.

Afortunadamente llevaban tiendas de campaña, bolsas para dormir y comida suficiente si Chad dejada de comerse las barras integrales alegando de lo mataba de hambre todo estaría bien, las peleas por cierto nunca faltaron Mal estaba esperado el momento preciso en que Jay enloqueciera y en su experiencia todo se transformara en una película de terror, estaba segura que Jay comenzaría con Chad y luego Audrey casi podía ver como arrancaba su cabeza y bebía su sangre a cada que el príncipe que se quejaba, sorprendentemente fue Azis quien exploto y le grito a Chad que dejada de ser un bebé.

Todo parecía ir muy bien nadie quería admitirlo pero realmente ese viaje los estaba uniendo aún más, Mal y Audrey se trataron con más cortesía ella incluso ofreció la última taza de té a la princesa, Jay, Chad y Azis se unieron en una extraña amistad bro consiguiendo que Ben casi llorara por quedar fuera, Carlos palmeo su hombro diciéndole que hombres como ellos nunca podrían entrar en el círculo de los idiotas cabeza huecas, Jay le aventó su taza a la cabeza y lamentablemente le dio a Ben, estaban tan felices con su viaje que casi olvidaron el punto de este cuando Evie chillo emocionada en el bosque, regreso con lo que parecía un par de cabellos blancos tan puro como la nieve.

-Unicornio – dijo ella y todos se animaron, pues nadie había visto un unicornio por años en Auradon.

La leyenda decía que hace años incluso antes de Maléfica un malvado rey había empujado a todos los unicornios al océano, obligándoles a vivir ahí y verles ir y venir con las olas para su disfrute pero gracias a uno de ellos que logro salvarse libero a sus hermanos para después desaparecer en los bosques y nunca más ser vistos, un unicornio era algo muy sagrado y único.

Ellos solo necesitaban cabello y esperaban encontrar mucho más del que Evie tenía en sus dedos por lo que pronto idearon un plan, Jane dijo entonces que simplemente caminaran por el bosque y esperaran que se aparecieran cuando los chicos ex villanos la miraron como si fuera idiota ella explico que un unicornio se acercaría a una virgen, nadie sabía porque solo que sentían la necesidad de estar cerca de alguna virgen para poder descansar su cabeza en su regazo y ya que todos ellos eran vírgenes podrían atraerlos y pedir un mechón.

Jay empezó a reír como loco agarrándose el hombro de Carlos para sostenerse mientras el chico sonreirá, Evie rodo los ojos y Mal levanto una ceja ante esas palabras, así fue como descubrieron que al parecer los Auradioanos toman muy enserio eso del verdadero amor y al menos para la realeza la pureza antes del matrimonio era obligatorio, o sea todos ellos eran vírgenes, si incluso Chad, Jay rio más fuerte ante esto, cuando Ben cuestiono a Mal ella solo se encogió de hombros y dijo que la isla era un lugar muy aburrido a veces.

Muchas risas después aceptaron el plan de Jane cuando Chad pisoteando dijo que no sería carnada para ningún unicornio y molesto se internó en el bosque, todos querían ignorarle pero Azis insistió que no podían dejarle solo, la última vez cayó en un pozo y se quejó por días, tras una larga discusión Carlos levanto los brazos y asintió "Bien iré por el" dijo con un resoplido yendo tras el príncipe, horas más tarde un Chad menos molesto regreso aliviado de no haberse perdido.

-¿Dónde está Carlos? – pregunto Evie cuando vio a Chad buscar entre los víveres una botella de agua.

-Ni idea – respondo él bebió agua encogiéndose de hombros.

Jay se levantó entonces y empezó a llamarlo y en cuestión de minutos todos fueron a buscarle, Azis le encontró junto a un jodido unicornio, era hermoso, de hecho eran tres unicornios uno de ellos era admirado por Carlos acariciando su crin y los otros dos parecían vigilantes.

-¿Carlos? – llamo el joven príncipe con cautela.

-Azis mira es un unicornio – dijo el chico totalmente emocionado – encontré los unicornios.

-Lo sé – volvió a sonreír el joven – que tal si te alejas de ellos y vienes a mí – llamo el príncipe por que algo no le gustaba de la situación – Carlos ven – y entonces hizo notoria sus intenciones uno de los unicornio resoplo, paso muy rápido y lento a la vez.

Carlos estaba acariciando al animal cuando este se agacho y el que estaba detrás de él lo empujo cayendo en su lomo, el unicornio se levantó de nuevo y empezó a correr con Carlos a su costado " ¡Carlos!" grito Azis asustado viendo como el tercer unicornio corría en su dirección con su cuerno listo para atacarlo, pero el animal solo le levanto, si levanto con el cuerpo le hizo volar en el aire y caer en su lomo para salir trotando entre gritos, en su camino a quien sabe dónde los chicos seguidos por los gritos del príncipe les vieron ser secuestrados por un unicornio.

Así que Carlos había sido secuestrado por un unicornio, y también Azis pero a nadie le importaban Azis, bueno a los demás si pero esos chicos estaban indignados porque su Carlos, su pequeño y estúpido Carlos, su hermanito había sido secuestrado por un jodido caballo mágico, Mal maldijo como nunca cuando no pudo alcanzar con éxito a dicho animal.

-¡Secuestraron a Carlos! – Grito Jay cuando Evie le dijo que se callara – ¡Un puto unicornio!… No voy a tranquilizarme ¿Por qué diablos se lo llevaron?

-Tal vez es virgen – dijo Jane – Azis lo era y se lo llevaron.

-Carlos no es virgen – Jay frunció su nariz – viene de la isla y – cerro la boca al instante puesto que hablaban de Carlos, el tímido chico que no socializaba con nadie hasta que empezó a juntarse con ellos, el pequeño que apenas si mostraba interés en algo más que sus aparatos - Mal – miro a la hada al entenderlo – Carlos es virgen.

-No jodas Jay ¿enserio? – dijo con sarcasmo el hada – tiene 14 y vivió con Cruella claro que es virgen.

-Bueno yo creí – trato de defenderse, porque la edad no era gran problema.

-No todos soy unos idiotas calenturientos como tú Jay – Evie le dio un golpe en la nuca – ahora traigamos a Carlos ya nos encargaremos de la virginidad después.

-Y Azis – recordó Ben, pero los otros solo asintieron sin mucho interés.

No tardaron en encontrar el rastro y no fue de pisadas, ya que al parecer los unicornios eran mágicos y no dejaban, o cabello, ni ramitas rotas nope, encontraron un guante de cuero y luego otro y una bota y la otra, Carlos les estaba dejando su versión de las migas de pan, Mal esperaba que encontraran a los chico antes de que Carlos se quedara sin ropa que dejar.

El rastro les condujo hasta donde una enorme roca les cerraba el paso tras levantar la colita roja que Carlos estaba usando ese día Jay rodeo la roca todos lo hicieron empujando sus manos tentando dicha piedra en busca de algún pasaje al ver que definitivamente ahí quedaba el rastro, Mal se quedó mirando frente a la piedra puso una mano y al sentir la magia se dio cuenta que el unicornio había pasado por ahí, en pocas palabras Carlos estaba detrás de donde quiera que llevara el portal en la piedra.

Intento abrirlo, dijo todos y cada uno de los hechizos que sabía más ninguno de ellos funcionaba desesperada empezó a gruñir, entonces Evie tomo el cabello que había encontrado y se lo dio, Mal volvió a poner la palma de su mano esta vez con el cabello en la roca recito el hechizo revelador más fuerte que conoció y vio como la piedra se desvanecía.

Jay ni siquiera espero paso de largo y cuando todos entraron vieron lo que era un hermoso paisaje, mucho más maravilloso que los bosques de Auradon, incluso había pequeñas hadas que se escondieron al verlos, siguieron caminado hasta que escucharon la risa de Carlos, así era, Carlos estaba riendo en la orilla de un claro trenzando el cabello de un unicornio con flores, lo curioso era que su cabello también tenía pequeñas flores trenzadas.

Una hermosa chica de cabellos blancos y piel tan pálida como una perla salió entonces seguida de más unicornios ella parecía asustada pero Carlos sonrió al verlos, Azis fue llevado entonces en la boca por otro unicornio mientras peleaba, Carlos grito algo sobre ser un melodramático y que nadie les haría daño y procedió a dar una explicación por que sus amigos y hablo de Mal, Evie y Jay se veían asesinos y tal vez pronto incendiarían el lugar, casi podía ver a sus amigos riendo mientras todo ardía y los unicornios corrían por su vida.

Resulta que la chica era aquel un unicornio que salvo a todos sus amigos, ella fue convertida por un hechicero para ocultarla entre los humanos y salvarle para cuando ella salvo a todos no podía volver a ser un unicornio, había sacrificado lo que era por la vida de sus congéneres y no se arrepentía, ellos se refugiaron en ese mágico bosque donde solo un unicornio podía encontrar, Mal pudo hacerlo gracias al cabello, ellos evitaban a los humanos y se mantenían ocultos, sin embargo cuando vieron a Carlos su pálida piel y sus cabellos blancos además porque al parecer Carlos era mucho más puro de lo que parecía en su alma le confundieron con su salvadora, creyeron que era otro unicornio hechizado y decidieron llevárselo, luego vieron a Azis quien los había descubierto entraron en pánico y se lo llevaron para no dejar testigos.

Sip todo se trató de una confusión, la unicornio Amalthea ofreció nuevamente a Carlos la oportunidad de quedarse con ellos, vivir en ese mundo perfecto donde nunca sufrirá hambre, donde no tendrá frio y nunca enfermara o perecerá, será eterno para siempre, Carlos miro a la unicornio y denegó dicha oferta el pido volver con sus amigos.

Amalthea les dejo ir después de que todos prometieran no hablar sobre ese lugar, Ben se compromete haciendo una declaración real y todo de que protegerán ese bosque y jamás nadie sabría de su existencia ni de la entrada, ellos se marcharon no sin los mechones de cabellos que gentilmente les entregan e incluso el cuerno de un unicornio que murió hace años por cazadores antes de poder sanarse en ese lugar.

Ellos salieron vivíos e ilesos despidiéndose de aquéllos seres que tal vez nunca verían de nuevo, la unicornio sonrió a Carlos una vez más antes de irse y le deseo lo mejor.

* * *

-¡Fui secuestrado por un unicornio! – grito Azis.

-Lo sé amigo fue genial – Carlos apretó aún más el cuello de Jay quien le llevaba en su espalda de regreso ya que justo cuando salían Carlos se tropezó lastimándose el tobillo.

-No, no lo fue definitivamente me desharé de esta virginidad ante la mínima oportunidad – grito al bosque – oyeron caballos endemoniados Azis dejara de ser virgen – dijo molesto ya que a él no le parecía genial estar rodeado de caballos que le veían como una amenaza.

-Yo puedo ayudar con eso – Jay giño un ojo en su dirección apretando el agarre de Carlos mientras dicho príncipe se quedó sin habla – de hecho me ofrezco para ayudar a todos ustedes con ese problema, incluso tu Benny booo – dijo con dulzura, Audrey le miro ofendida, Jane se puso totalmente colorada, Chad hizo una mueca y Carlos soltó una gran carcajada.

-Tranquilo solo bromea- dijo Mal al ver como su novio parecía perplejo – o eso espero.

-Si Mal – rodo los ojos – bromeo, lo siento Ben eres sexy pero quiero vivir- rio- al menos lo era para Ben todos los demás la oferta está en pie – y tal vez Carlos jalo su cabello para hacerlo callar – si haces eso otra vez voy a dejarte caer – se quejó el árabe.

-Sabes que te gusta –y diciendo esto volvió a tirar los cabellos del árabe que solo rodo los ojos y siguió caminando.

-Sabes que no me importa solo quiero dejar de ser virgen – respondió Azis sorprendiendo a todos.

-¡Sí! – grito Jay a lo que todos empezaron a reír.

Ellos obtuvieron su cabello de unicornio, consiguieron sus ingredientes, pero sobre todo vivieron una gran aventura convirtiéndose en grandes amigos, las próximas vacaciones decidieron ir a las montañas nevadas en buscas de flores de hielo y escamas de dragón, y solo por si las moscas ninguno era virgen para entonces.

Y no, Jay no tuvo nada que ver… bueno en su mayoría.

 **Notas:**

 **Unicornios, Ally quería ver unicornio y a Carlos así que ahí lo tiene un Carlos secuestrado por unicornios debido a su pureza… jajajaa esto me mata de risa.**

 **El último unicornio es una película anglo-nipo-germano-estadounidense de fantasía y animación de 1982 dirigida por Jules Bass y Arthur Rankin Jr, si tienen oportunidad de ver esta joya de la animación háganlo, es una película muy vieja pero hermosa realmente tiene muchos simbolismos y simplemente es hermosa.**

 **Una galleta?**

 **Un chocolate?**

 **Una petición?**


	13. Chapter 13: Sirena

**Notas: siento mucho actualizar algo hasta ahora pero no tenía internet.**

 **Sirena**

Jay estaba cansado debió verlo venir y sin embargo nuevamente se entregó a todo, a esa chica, Audrey solo jugó con su corazón destrozándolo por completo.

Las olas del mar rompiendo contra las rocas eran un ritmo calmante, la fresca brisa marina lo eran aún más, esto había sido una muy buena idea, la mejor, pues ahora con su vida en ruina no sabía que más hacer, Ben era un buen amigo, el mejor que tenía, el único al parecer una amistad que había nacido por obligación de sus padres se transformó en algo realmente fuerte, se había quedado ahí incluso después de la muerte de su padre, cuando la banca rota llego a su familia y su padre se suicidó en un intento desesperado de escapar.

A veces quisiera poder hacer lo mismo simplemente dejarse ir, pero Ben estuvo ahí a su lado cuanto todos se marcharon, cuando le abandonaron al dejar de ser un niño rico, fue difícil, mucho pero salió adelante al menos su padre le dejo un fideicomiso, no era mucho pero suficiente para pagar la universidad, logro reponerse a la desgracia de su vida y siguió con lo suyo.

Entonces conoció a Audrey, a la que creyó cuando le dijo lo mucho que lo amaba pero solo era una mentira, porque ella se volvió a ir, le dejo cuando el dinero se terminó, cuando las cenas lujosas no pudieron pagarse, cuando las joyas dejaron de llegar ella simplemente lo desecho por alguien con valor y ahora le quedaba nada, ni siquiera podía seguir pagando la universidad, las cuotas de ese nuevo semestre.

El solo quería escapar, esconderse, perderse como lo hizo su padre, pero Ben no le dejo, su buen amigo le sonrió, ánimo y ayudo a pagar sus deudas asegurándole que solo era un préstamo, que no era caridad, no es que lo pensara conocía a Ben mejor que nadie y sabía que todo era de corazón, pero aun así se sentía mal, era difícil, no quería regresar a la escuela, pensó en abandonar y conseguir un empleo, lo que fuera para ocuparse.

Ben volvió a ser el mejor amigo que era, sabía que era una locura, no cuando esta tan cerca de la graduación, Jay no podía abandonar la escuela por eso se le ocurrió aquella idea tonta un trabajo de verano, algo simple realmente cuidar la casa de playa de sus padres, hace años que nadie la usaba y la casa necesitaba cierto mantenimiento, solo arreglar algunas tejas, revisar la fontanería, cualquier cosa que necesitara arreglo y le pagarían lo suficiente para terminar el año.

Era más de lo que merecía pero Ben se negó a recibir un no por respuesta.

Acababa de terminar de arreglar el techo cuando se decidió por ir al pueblo cercano, a un pequeño bar para un trago frio antes de irse a dormir o sumirse en su mala suerte, algunos pescadores murmuraban sobre él, al ser un pueblo pequeño no era difícil de ver a un forastero pero lo que realmente parecía preocuparles era que viviera en la casa cercana a la playa tan alejada del puerto y completamente abandonada, uno de ellos le pregunto si acaso no había visto algo extraño, otro más le advirtió antes de marcharse tener cuidado con las criaturas del mar.

Pensó que era una tontería, cuentos de viejos marinos que detallaban como sus padres y abuelos murieron ahogados, como ellos corrieron por voluntad propia a las aguas en busca de un amante que no existía, una vieja leyenda que trato de ignorar.

Esa noche la vio, el canto melodioso como un murmullo llego a mitad de la noche, cuando la luna brillaba en su esplendor las olas golpeaban las rocas, lo vio, desde su ventana vio a un chico rodeado de espuma de plata cantando, un llamado triste y melancólico, cuando corrió a la puerta para verlo mejor había desaparecido.

La próxima vez Jay se sentó entre las rocas mirando el horizonte y comiendo un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y jalea, su pie jugaba con el agua y los recuerdos fugaces de la noche anterior aun le desconcertaban, un chapoteo le hizo bajar la mirada y cuando dos ojos le miraron desde el mar se levantó asustado.

Lo vio entonces la criatura más hermosa que jamás pensó, su piel era pálida cubierta de pecas, cabello platinado y si no fuera por sus extraños oídos juraría que solo era un chico, pues sus orejas no parecían serlo, eran como abanicos cubiertas de escamas, la criatura le miro con asombro, sonrió a él acercándose y Jay no pudo evitar retroceder, entonces busco su teléfono desde su sudadera y tomo una fotografía.

La criatura miro aún más curioso se acercó a el levantado su mano, dedos palmeados con pequeñas garras le sorprendieron, pero este solo lucia interesado en el aparato, Jay estúpidamente se acercó a un más, le mostro la fotografía y antes de notarlo este salto y le arrebato su celular hundiéndose nuevamente, ahí fue donde lo vio, la enorme aleta de tonos rojizos, blancos y negros azotando contra el mar desapareciendo en un instante.

Una sirena, Jay había visto una jodida sirena y esta tenía su teléfono, fantástico.

Esa noche volvió al bar a pedir historias sobre las criaturas, animando a los viejos pescadores contar las leyendas que la noche anterior ignoro, de aquella bella criatura cuya familia murió en el mar y ella les esperaba paciente durante días y noches entre las rocas de la playa, esperando, siempre esperando por una familia que jamás volvería, los marineros dijeron que dios se apiado de su dolor y la convirtió en una sirena para que siguiera esperando a aquel que le sacaría de su soledad.

A media noche como la primera vez Jay volvió a escuchar ese hermoso y melancólico canto, estaba seguro que era su sirena que lloraba en soledad.

La tercera vez que le vio la criatura se acercó a él empujando su celular a sus pies mirándole tal vez avergonzado y cuando lo tomo parecía esperanzado tal vez por ver que este no funcionaba.

-No funciona bajo el agua – le dijo y la sirena le miro con tristeza para volver a hundirse en el mar.

Esa noche no escucho el canto melancólico y a la mañana siguiente en las rocas donde solía encontrarse con ella se encontraban un montón de conchas marinas, todas ellas hermosas y de vistosos colores, un pago se dio cuenta o un regalo, la compensación por dañar su celular, Jay la cogió contento.

Esa tarde cuando Ben le llamo Jay resistió el impulso de contarle de su nuevo amigo en su lugar le hablo sobre lo hermoso que era ese lugar, Ben por su parte estaba feliz de escuchar a su mejor amigo tan animado, nada que ver con el devastado chico de hace unos días.

-Carlos – dijo la sirena la próxima vez que se vieron señalándose a sí mismo - Carlos – volvió a señalarse y Jay debió entender que se trataba de su nombre.

-Jay – se señaló a sí mismo.

-Jay – llamo la criatura sonriente brillantes dientes un poco afilados y cuando este asintió Carlos lucia muy feliz.

Ellos pasaron la tarde charlando o más bien Jay hablando de su vida mientras Carlos nadaba a su alrededor mirándole interesante.

Esa noche la canción de Carlos era mucho menos triste.

-Ven conmigo – murmuro Carlos al día siguiente mirándole debajo de sus enormes pestañas luciendo adorable – Jay – llamo con dulzura.

-No puedo – suspiro el joven pues desde que lo conocía se aseguró de mantenerse alejado del mar, de mirar desde lejos de su alcance a la sirena los consejos de los viejos marineros aun fresco en su memoria.

Jay no entraría al agua, no hasta estar seguro que Carlos no fuera de esas criaturas que ahogaron a los marineros.

Esa noche el canto de Carlos era nuevamente triste y melancólico algo que estrujo el corazón de Jay.

Los siguientes dos días Jay trato por todos los medios tratar de contentar a Carlos, le dio regalos, le mostró libros y conto sobre las ciudades, le llevo alimentos y hasta un refresco pero Carlos aun parecía triste, Jay sintió la necesidad de consolarle estando a un segundo de entrar al agua el teléfono de la casa sonó y milagrosamente lo escucho desde donde estaba, Carlos se levantó entonces desde el agua presionando sus labios por un segundo contra los de él, un beso apenas y volvió a hundirse en el agua.

El no dejo de pensar en aquel frio pero maravilloso contacto contra su piel.

El ultimo día Jay recibió una llamada de su madre, pidiéndole volver.

Su madre, la mujer que les había abandonado cuando la banca rota ocurrió, aquélla que les dejo en el momento más vulnerable de sus vidas ahora quería volver a verlos, Jay no sabía que pensar, que sentir, el dolor en su corazón era enorme pues nuevamente una mujer le destrozaba el alma, ella estaba muriendo y seguramente quería su perdón.

Jay no estaba muy seguro de poder dárselo.

Ben envió un auto, él siempre había tenido muy buen corazón, creyendo que ayudaba a una épica reconciliación entre madre e hijo, envió el coche le dio la hora exacta en la que sería recogió para ir al aeropuerto, de mala recogió sus pertenencias, solo había estado una semana ahí y era lo mejor que hubiera deseado, se sentía a gusto, veía esa playa como un hogar, ahí estaba todo lo que amaba, estaba el, Carlos.

No podía irse sin despedirse, no sin darle una explicación al tritón de su partida, tomando su maleta se alejó, camino a la costa dispuesto a pasar hasta el último minuto junto al ser que había logrado significar tanto para el en tan poco tiempo, le llamo sin perder tiempo grito su nombre como tantas veces esos días y al igual que antes respondieron, el juguetón chapoteo del agua le hizo sonreír, Carlos salió de entre las profundas aguas del mar mirándole inocente.

Le conto todo, le explico lo de su madre, de aquella mujer que nunca le amo, le hablo sobre Audrey sobre lo mal que estaba su alma al llegar, le hablo finalmente de todo lo que el tritón curioso preguntaba y nunca respondía siendo escuchado con atención, hasta que finalmente se despidió, dedico una última sonrisa al chico en el agua y Jay se dispuso a retirarse, a esperar en el camino para macharse.

-Quédate conmigo – la suave voz de Carlos le sorprendió – entra al agua - pidió nuevamente mirándole como tantas veces lo había hecho antes – Jay – dio su nombre con tanta dulzura.

Jay no pudo resistirlo más dejo caer la maleta entre las rocas ignorando que se mojara y se arrodillo hasta quedar en la orilla del agua, Carlos aprovecho entonces haciendo palanca con sus manos se levantó sobre el agua lo suficiente para besar sus labios, fue algo suave, pequeño, lo suficiente para que Jay quedara prendado aún más.

Ni siquiera lo pensó, ignoro aquella voz en su mente tan parecida a la de su padre dejándose zambullir en las aguas, dejando que estas lo cubrieran por completo, Carlos estaba ahí, el hermoso tritón nado a su alrededor un par de veces, sonriendo al verle nadar con sus piernas, como un niño curioso al ver un animal nuevo, pronto el aire se hizo necesario, Jay tenía que respirar por lo que intento salir pero no pudo algo le detenía.

Carlos había tomado su pierna le mantenía con firmeza bajo del agua, tal vez pensaba que era muy interesante, tal vez solo quería ver más de cerca y no notaba que Jay necesitaba respirar tal vez, pensó el ingenuamente, hasta que los dedos en su tobillo le apresaron con fuerza, que el cuerpo de Carlos se abrazaba totalmente al suyo, cuando sus uñas se volvieron afiladas y se enterraron en su piel, ya era demasiado tarde.

La hermosa e inocente sonrisa de Carlos se deformo en una completamente horrorosa, filas de dientes puntiagudos se cerraron contra su garganta obligándole a abrir la boca, él no se ahogó al instante, Carlos se encargó de mantenerlo con vida todo el trayecto hasta las profundidades del océano donde la presión aplasto sus pulmones al igual que su interior.

Cuando el coche llego por el Jay había desaparecido, a nadie le importo, su madre al igual que todos creyeron que huyo, que lo más probable es que se fue para evitar seguir enfrentándoles, solo Ben dudo de esto.

Solo él quiso ir por él.

* * *

Ben salió de la casa aquel hermoso canto llamándole en la oscuridad de la noche olvidando completamente todo, el verdadero motivo de su visita. A Jay, en la costa sobre las rocas entre el agitado mar la mujer más hermosa de su vida se encontraba cantando, sus cabellos morados bailan con la brisa marina y sus profundos ojos verdes le miraron hipnóticamente, entonces su teléfono sonó rompiendo aquel hechizo, Ben tomo el aparato en su bolsillo para apagarle, solo un segundo desvió la mirada cuando volvió a buscar la chica se había marchado como un fantasma en medio del mar.

Mal salió de entre las aguas asomando apenas si su cabeza viendo marchar al joven, entonces sonrió su rostro se llenó de afilados dientes llena de alegría, Carlos había tardado una semana en atrapar a su humano, ella solo tardaría tres.

Todos ellos decidieron ignorar la antigua advertencia del lugar, que habla de un bello ser cuya parte inferior es un pez, uno que espera a un familia que jamás volverá, si lo llegas a observar ni te acerques a él o podría arrastrarte hasta las profundidades para nunca volver.

* * *

 **Notas: así que ahí tienen otra oneshot mas, de sirenas amo las sirenas y dije Carlos sirena seeeeee y lo que empezaría como algo dulce termino en algo oscuro, adoro a las sirenas asesinas solo eh visto una película en mi vida de sirenas asesinas que vale la pena y ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre, la eh visto una vez y la ame.**

 **Si alguien sabe de películas así recomiéndenme algunas.**

 **Así que esto lo empecé antes de mi fic "Desde las profundidades" pero me di cuenta que simplemente perdí la idea y no sabía cómo continuarlo y lo deje en pausa y bueno Hallowen es un buen momento para leer sobre una sirena misteriosa y asesina yey!**

 **Una galleta?**

 **Chocolate?**

 **Tacos al pastor?**

 **Una idea?**


	14. Chapter 14: El arlequín

**El arlequín**

* * *

Jay estaba tranquilamente revisando su ultima entrega de mensajería emocionado por tener al fin la lámpara de radiación que necesitaba para hacer crecer a su bebé en el tejado, había tenido suerte su última morada no tenía el espacio suficiente para sus amadas plantas pero en este edificio tenia un fantástico techo que pudo adaptar como un mini invernadero, no era nada comparado al antiguo a las afueras de Auradon pero por ahora serviría, no podía regresar no después de que esa maldita de Batwoman destrozo el lugar con una de sus explosiones.

El solo quería ahogar a cada ser viviente consumidores de oxigeno que plagaban esta tierra con su presencia matando a sus amadas bebés, pero no ella tenía que aparecer de la nada como siempre para fastidiar sus planes, casi rompe la lámpara apretándola con sus manos al recordar dicha experiencia, mas el toque de la puerta le hizo levantarse, no esperaba más paquetes por lo que no sabía quién era, además no es como si tuviera tantos vecinos.

Tras asomarse por la mirilla de la puerta pudo ver de quien se trataba.

Mierda del otro lado de la puerta sosteniendo un enorme letrero con las palabras "lo siento" estaba su segundo dolor de cabeza, Carlos Quinn, suspiro sabiendo que no lo dejaría en paz pues ya estaba tocando el timbre nuevamente como un niño de cinco años, y otra vez, y otra, ok ya era suficiente.

-Si vuelves a tocarlo te arrancare tu brazo – gruño Jay abriendo la puerta mas Carlos solo sonrió ante su amenaza de forma traviesa y volvió a tocar el timbre - ¿Qué quieres Carlos? – suspiró sabiendo que ese chico no tenía remedio.

-Vengo a pedir perdón - agito el letrero – Jay enserio lo siento, yo no sabía que eso pasaría- dijo mirándole con sus enormes ojos de arrepentimiento, uno falso lo sabía bien.

-Ben te pateo – respondió levantando una ceja, sabiendo muy bien que hacia el aquí, lo conocía, y Carlos no dejaba un segundo a Ben si este no lo alejaba, a veces se le hacía difícil de creer que este Carlos fuera alguna vez un siquiatra reconocido.

-EL señor B está molesto conmigo – finalmente se rompió tirando el letrero y saltando a sus brazos – tuve que correr por que estaba tan molesto por que atrape a Batwoman – murmuro bajito soltando pequeños jadeos - no quiero volver aun.

-Bien puedes quedarte – acepto sabiendo que no podía negarse a sus caprichos, de alguna forma Carlos había logrado entrar en su espinoso corazón, justo al instante lamento decirlo pues Carlos silbó y dos enormes hienas entraron corriendo- Carlos tus bestias no se quedaran aquí- gruño pero el chico nuevamente estaba sobre el abrazándole dramáticamente.

-Pero no puedo dejarlos por favor- pidió suplicante – papá estará molesto y no puedo dejarlos con el – Jay sabia que Ben jamás dañaría a esas bestias peludas pero no le quedo otra que aceptar aun sabiendo que esto era una muy mala idea.

Dos días después la mala idea se volvió peor nuevamente había un visitante no deseado en su puerta, bueno de hecho Carlos era bienvenido este otro sujeto no tanto, el tercer dolor de cabeza estaba ahí, Ben con su estúpida sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué rayos quieres Ben? – gruño cruzándose de brazos impidiéndole el paso, mas el joven solo sonrió aun mas y se acerco coqueto.

-Jay querido mío se que tienes algo que me pertenece- cantarruneo como un pájaro idiota – eh venido a recogerlo.

-Carlos no quiere verte.

-Me lastimas Jayden – sonrió ganador al notar el malestar por el uso del nombre en el pelirrojo- pero ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad, aun que si él no está me conformo contigo mi bello Jay, eres tan hermoso – sonrió tocando su mejilla – tan bellamente letal – termino pokeando su nariz para disgusto del joven que ya iba a cerrar la puerta mas Ben se lo impidió – ¡honey estoy en casa! – grito dentro del apartamento.

-Benyboo – grito de inmediato Carlos apareciendo de la nada empujando a Jay y cayendo en los brazos abiertos de Ben que le acuno con cariño – ¿pudin no estás molesto conmigo?, tenía miedo de que lo eras, me alegro que no.

-Mi amado Carlos- sonrió acunando su mejilla – no estoy molesto- y la bella sonrisa se deformo a una mueca de ira- estoy furioso- gruño dando una bofetada a Carlos – tu maldito imbécil tratando de robármela – gruño tomándole de los cabellos a Carlos y golpeándolo contra una pared en el rostro – ¡idiota! – lo tiro al piso mientras Carlos solo pedía perdón – robas mis planes – le dio una patada en su estomago – luego los arruinas y me dejas en ridículo – otra patada mas en sus costillas – y luego vienes a esconderte como una perra con Jay – y Carlos solo jadeo en el suelo.

-Lo siento – suplico- lo siento tanto cariño – murmuro ante cada golpe dado.

-¡Es suficiente Ben! – Jay gruño levantándose del marco de la puerta donde se había quedado desde que comenzó el espectáculo – déjalo en paz – pidió pero Ben solo levanto una ceja en su dirección y volvió a patearlo – dije que basta o te convertiré en abono para mis bebés – amenazo con seriedad, Ben se detuvo entonces arreglo su chaqueta morada, intento peinar su cabellera rebelde y sonrió.

-¿Lo quieres? puedes tenerlo – sacudió una pelusa de sus hombros – tu serias mucho más útil que esta bausa inútil – gruño no sin antes dar una última patada al chico en el suelo – no quiero verte más idiota- le escupió y luego salió de ahí con una gran sonrisa.

Jay espero a Ben se fuera siguiéndole con la mirada hasta que finalmente dejo escapar toda la tensión en sus hombros se acerco a Carlos y mirándole suspiro.

-Entra cuando estés listo – dijo y lo dejo ahí tirando en su sangre.

Horas más tarde mientras podaba con suavidad una de sus flores favoritas que podía tener en el departamento Carlos entro, su labio estaba partido, la nariz aun sangraba y su ceja necesitaría al menos un punto, además por la forma en la que se sostenía las costilla era obvio que le dolía todo.

Jay no dijo nada espero hasta que Carlos hablara, mas este le quito las tijeras de la mano y se sentó en su regazo pidiendo atención, Jay rindiéndose lo abrazo viendo como Carlos empezaba a llorar.

-Esta molesto conmigo – jadeo – nunca lo había visto así – dijo pegándose con más fuerza al pecho de Jay - ¿Por qué me odia?

-Porque es un imbécil- respondió a lo que Carlos solo jadeo mas – no lo entiendo Carlos, Ben es un jodido sicópata, el peor de todos y tú sigues a su lado, te mereces algo mejor, puedes hacerlo mejor.

-Pero lo amo- dijo mirándose lloroso – y él me ama lo sé.

-Te tiro de su auto en movimiento para aligerar la carga mientras huían – le recordó.

-Se disculpo por eso.

-Te enviaron a prisión.

-Y me saco de ahí – hizo un puchero – ¿por qué estas en su contra?

-Porque solo te ha manipulado y utilizado, eres quien más se ha acercado a destruir a Batwoman y el solo tiene envidia.

-¿Enserio crees eso? – sonio tan bellamente – ¿crees que puedo vencerla?- Jay rodo los ojos porque claro que Carlos estaría más interesado en derrotar al archienemigo de su sicópata novio a ver la realidad – eres tan dulce Jay – acaricio su mejilla – por eso me gustas.

-Déjalo o morirás- gruño pero no hizo nada por alejarle.

-¿Vas a hacerme daño? – pregunto con sus enormes ojos casi pareciendo inocente.

-No, pero el veneno en mí tal vez si- le recordó, más Carlos solo sonrió aun más ante eso.

-Entonces qué bueno que me has dado un antídoto antes – y tras decir eso le beso.

La conversación termino ahí como siempre sucedía, Carlos lloraría por algo que Ben hacia y Jay lo recibiría, algunas palabras se intercambiarían y terminarían así envueltos en besos y caricias, con Carlos suplicando mas jalando sus cabellos y exigiéndole darle todo, con un Jay dispuesto a marcarlo a darle lo que tanto necesitaba pero con gentileza, donde Ben era un completo caos lleno de dolor, Jay irónicamente trataba a Carlos con una dulzura carente de veneno.

Pronto Jay se levanto cargando en brazos la frágil figura del chico que no paraba de devorar su boca para tirarlo a la cama y mostrarle lo gentil que podía ser una flor con su bella abeja, pronto Carlos olvidaría a Ben y todo el dolor causado, pronto solo serian ellos dos.

A la mañana siguiente un Carlos de mucho mejor humor preparaba el desayuno vistiendo una simple camiseta de Jay, no sabía para que las tenia si este siempre andaba sin ellas, el no entendía que a veces debía salir como una persona normal y que debía dejar de hurgar en su armario.

-Vuelve a la cama – gruño Jay entrando como siempre lo mas desnudo que podía estar las vides y hojas en su cuerpo habían crecido con mucho más brillo tras la agitada noche anterior, todo reflejando el buen humor de Jay, Carlos se sentía poderoso cuando lograba hacer nacer flores en el cabello rojizo del chico solo tenía que esforzarse un poco mas esa mañana – y deja de usar mis camisas formales le regaño.

-Pero tengo hambre – negó con la cabeza volviendo a vigilar el tocino en la sartén- y mis amados bebés también – mando besos a las hienas que gruñeron pidiendo algo de ese delicioso aroma – estaré en un minuto.

Jay gruño molesto pero accedió regresando a la habitación, cinco minutos más tarde Carlos entraba al cuarto pero en sus manos no estaba el desayuno, no de hecho había una tarjeta, y por la cara de Carlos era de una sola persona.

-Jay – dijo con entusiasmo saltando en la cama agitando la tarjeta – ¡El señor B me ama! – soltó totalmente convencido empujando la tarjeta en su mano – mira te lo dije.

La tarjeta era simple de esas que comprabas en los supermercados dentro de ella solo había un bate roto con una simple frase "Querido Carlos, ¡sigue sonriendo!, con amor el Señor B", Jay no podía creer que fuera tan idiota al enviar algo tan estúpido para ser perdonado, mas Carlos ya estaba en la luna pregonando a los cuatro vientos su amor incondicional para el sicópata.

-Es una estúpida tarjeta barata – gruño rompiendo su felicidad, el solo quería que se diera cuenta de lo estúpido que estaba siendo.

-Estas celoso – le respondió tomando la tarjeta en sus brazos y besándola – Ben me ama – y volvió a ignorar a Jay mientras recitaba nuevamente su amor por el idiota, Jay solo se tiro en la cama y espero que el chico saliera de ahí corriendo cuando este apareció en su campo de visión.

-¿Qué? – gruño de muy mal humor el hermoso capullo que iba a florecer en su cabeza ya se había marchitado.

-Que si puedes darme un poco mas de ese antídoto de veneno para Bennyboo – pidió anhelante – tengo un gran plan que podría ayudarle pero sería mucho más eficiente si él es inmune a los venenos y puede …

Jay no escucho lo demás empujo a Carlos con su mano en el rostro hasta tirarlo por la cama, no, una cosa era cuidar de Carlos y otra cosa ayudar al idiota sicópata de Ben, Jay lo ignoro por el resto de la tarde mientras Carlos no dejaba de hablar de Ben.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Tenía que hacerlo simplemente hacerlo, mi amigo y yo estábamos pensando en un Carlos harley quinn y luego discutimos sobre quién sería el Joker, termino poniendo a Ben por una simple razón, me gusta más el jaylos y en lo personal la relación de Joker con harley es mucho menos sana que la de ella con Ivy.**

 **Harley Quinn y Posion Ivy son una pareja canónica si bien tienen una relación abierta hasta donde ser su relación es mucho más emocional y mejor que la que tiene la doctora por el Joker de hecho son de las pocas parejas lésbicas que shipeo, no voy a ponerme en plan lean los comics porque confesare que yo no lo hago, no leo comics pero si vi las series y hablo de las de antes y sé muy bien que la relación de Joker y Harley no es la "dulce" y "amorosa" que en el escuadrón suicida nos vendieron, joder el Joker es el peor villano de Batman y mi favorito y esta no loco lo que le sigue, mato a uno de los robín por dios, el no quiere ni mucho menos ama a la Harley solo la utiliza y manipula, la golpea constantemente todo el tiempo joder.**

 **Posion si le dio a Harley una poción para hacerla inmune a venenos, virus, enfermedades que además la hace más fuerte y resistente.**

 **Así que si, recordé el capitulo donde Harley casi destruye a Batman pero al final este la convence para llamar a Joker y así le da tiempo para escapar, al final Batman le confiesa al Joker que sabía que iba a morir por lo que manipulo a la chica para que ella se descuidara y así escapara, él le deja en claro que Harley estuvo mucho más cerca de matarlo que el joker y eso lo enfurece, el joker traiciona a Harley y ella esta triste por lo sucedido y cuando parecía que había entrado en razón en la prisión le llega la nota del Joker y zaz ella vuelve a caer.**

 **Galletas?**

 **Chocolate?**

 **Una crítica?**

 **Una ayudadita de los que leyeron los comics?**

 **Quieren otro oneshot?**

 **Quienes pondrían ustedes como los demás villanos y Heroes?**


	15. Chapter 15: Halloween

**Halloween**

-Espera déjame ver si entendí – dijo la pelimorada a la princesa – me estás diciendo que año tras año ustedes se disfrazan de princesas y hadas lindas ¿cuándo me has dicho que el Halloween es una festividad que debería dar terror? – pregunto incrédula.

-Tú no eres realeza – dijo la princesita – no lo entenderías.

-Es algo estúpido – murmuro Jay.

-Apoyo totalmente el cero terror – dijo Carlos – es bueno ver algo diferente – término acariciando a su perro.

-Pero es Halloween y tenemos la oportunidad de asustar sin ser devueltos a la isla – insistió Jay.

-Nadie los va a enviar a la isla – Ben intervino entonces – nunca – miro fijamente a su novia con verdadera seriedad – pero Jay tiene razón tal vez deberíamos cambiar un poco y sacar nuestros colmillos – levanto las manos fingiendo garras con sus dedos haciendo gruñidos algo que todos miraron intentando no reírse de lo adorable que se veía su rey.

-Pero quiero lucir hermosa – se quejó Audrey – no como la bruja de su madre – señalo a Evie.

-Audrey por favor – Ben la callo.

-Está bien Ben mi madre es una bruja – sonrió Evie sin resentimiento alguno.

-Genial – Ben aplaudió – entonces todos buscaremos algo que realmente aterrorice.

-Pero yo – Audrey hizo un puchero.

-Serás un duende adorable en la fiesta de Navidad – Ben la corto.

-¿Pero qué seriamos?

-Tal vez deberíamos disfrazarnos de los villanos de las historias de nuestros padres – dijo Lonnie uniéndose a la conversación apareciendo prácticamente de la nada – Seré Shan Yu – levanto la barbilla con entusiasmo - ¿Quién me sigue?

-Perfecto – sonrió Mal – Evie necesitare tu ayuda – y sin más tomo a la joven y salió de ahí.

Todos los demás asintieron buscando que usar, este era su segundo Halloween el primero y por obvias razones acababan de llegar todo estaba muy tenso en la escuela así que ellos no participaron, solo se encerraron en su habitación comiendo pizza y dulces que días antes habían robado, incluso Ben se unió a ellos miraron películas tontas de terror de Auradon que no daban nada de miedo y durmieron en el suelo desparramados tras un coma de azúcar, este año tras todo el estrés que tuvieron en su primer año estaban relativamente equilibrados, joder hasta Uma y su tripulación se comportaban como ciudadanos medio decentes.

Así que el chisme de que la mayoría de las damas de la corte, o al menos las más importantes Evie se había unido poco después en otra gran fiesta y el Rey Ben tenían pensado usar disfraces atemorizantes ese año en lugar de sus atuendos coloridos y brillantes que causaban más admiración que temor todos terminaron copiándoles, así fue como el día esperado toda la escuela estaba inundada de criaturas aterradoras que realmente daban miedo, los chicos traídos de la isla eran los mejores disfrazados pues tenían algo de practica en eso de parecer intimidantes.

Todos se habían reunido en el gran salón donde la fiesta tradicional de Halloween se llevaría a cabo Ben incluso les aviso del concurso al mejor disfraz y aun él no podía participar su madre, la honorable reina Bellla sería la única juez, ella aplaudió cuando vio a Ben disfrazado de Gastón incluso tenía su pelo engominado hacia atrás y todo.

Mal como era de esperarse llevaba una túnica en un purpura oscuro y enormes cuernos así como el personal de su madre, una réplica obviamente pero lo más realista fue el cuervo hechizado que tenía en su hombro, ella le dio vida desde una pluma que encontró y aun que solo duraría un par de horas era suficiente para lucir totalmente aterradora, justo como su madre, cuando la reina Bella la vio tuvo que darle la razón a la reina Leah porque si, Mal era idéntica a Maléfica cuando era mucho más joven, Audrey que también fue disfrazada de Maléfica por el acuerdo no pudo superarla pues la chica se negó a dejar de lucir fabulosa y termino como una versión fashionista de Maléfica, una muy bien hecha con todos los diamantes que le puso.

Jay como todos esperaban iba de Jafar y aun que no uso la barba si uso el báculo de su padre e igualmente se iluminaban los ojos cuando lo acercaba a una persona, por un momento Ben dudo que lo hubiera robado del museo pero nuevamente Jay admitió que lo pensó más termino usando una réplica que Mal tenía entre sus cosas, cuando Azis apareció con el mismo disfraz igual de bueno Jay sintió algo de miedo por perder pues el chico tenía un Iago, no era un loro n si, si no su amada mascota un pequeño monito disfrazado de Iago solo el gesto molesto y amenazante que Jay sabia copiar a la perfección de su padre le hacían mucho mejor que su archienemigo Azis, enserio esos dos competían por todo.

Evie los confundió totalmente, ella aprecio con un hermoso vestido platinado brillante, luciendo diamantes en su cuello y zapatillas doradas, así como una enorme corona de oro, bien maquillada, justo como una diosa y en su mano una máscara plateada sin expresión alguna, Audrey fue la que estallo primero la recrimino por no parecerse a su madre y que había incumplido el reto hasta que ella rodando los ojos explico la esencia del disfraz, era la vanidad, el verdadero villano de su historia no fue su madre o blanca nieves, si no la pura vanidad, la vanidad de la reina por querer ser más hermosa y esta estaba representada por el espejo mágico, que si bien el fragmento que poseía no tenía conciencia el original lo hacía, si el espejo hubiera dicho a la reina lo que quería escuchar esta jamás hubiese atacado a Blanca nieves, toda mujer siempre cree en su espejo y cuando este le hubiera dicho que era la más hermosa ella no lo hubiese negado, pero no el espejo dijo la verdad sabiendo las consecuencias y orillo a la reina en la locura que el mismo espejo origino tras años de alimentar su vanidad, no muchos entendieron el mensaje que trato de dar pero asintieron para no parecer estúpidos, Jay solo murmuro que ella no quiso vestirse como su madre y por eso invento esa basura y casi fue golpeado por eso.

Fue Carlos quien sorprendió a todos, el niño había tenido una larga pero muy larga consideración Carlos miro a su perro y asintió, aun le temía pero si todos estaban dispuestos a burlarse de su vida, de aquellos que los trataron mal, de sus padres él también podría hacerlo, no fue difícil Evie le presto lo necesario e incluso presto accesorios, incluso Audrey que lo amenazo con destruirle si perdía su hermoso anillo de diamantes, un par de tacones después y la bella estola que encontró Carlos lucia despampanante.

Dejo a todos boquiabiertos, llevando un hermoso y pegado vestido largo completamente negro con un pronunciado escote que dejaba entre ver su pálido y pecoso pecho, el maldito además lo sabía usar pues sus caderas se balanceaban en los movimientos característicos de Cruella de la mujer seductora que supo cómo hacerse de una inmensa fortuna, medias negras abrazaban sus piernas y zapatillas del mismo color de aguja le dieron los centímetros que necesitaba, guantes carmesí cubrieron sus manos adornados con brazaletes de oro y un enorme anillo de diamante, una larga estola de dálmata sintética obviamente rodeaban sus hombros, incluso se pintó labios y uso sombras en los ojos pero lo que realmente le dio el toque final fue el cigarro, la larga y característica pipa roja encendida que manejaba con gran maestría, obviarte era falsa solo sacaba humo pero no era tabaco.

Cuando todos lo vieron quedaron en shock, Mal levanto un pulgar en su dirección, Evie corrió a arreglar un poco de sombra en su ojo que salió mal alabándole por el trabajo casi perfecto de su maquillaje, Ben parecía querer decir algo pero estaba mudo, mas fue Jay quien estaba babeando, literalmente Audrey le cerro la boca con su mano por que estaba siendo ridículo.

Durante el resto de la noche todo chico de Auradon heterosexual o no estaba lanzando largas miraditas en dirección a Carlos tan descaradas y totalmente lascivas algunos como Harry que Jay y Ben se turnaron para no dejar nunca solo al pequeño, entonces Carlos rio, soltó aquella carcajada, esa característica risa que los niños de la isla conocían tan bien, todos se helaron pues aquella mirada era la misma que la de Cruella, incluso Mal se estremeció un poco, todos congelados hasta que Dude llego corriendo y salto a los brazos de Carlos disfrazado como un dálmata, la risa de los demás no tardó en llegar.

Carlos definitivamente ganaría el concurso de disfraces.

Carlos no gano el concurso, aun cuando muchos asintieron que era el mejor disfraz de todos no solo porque era sexy si no porque era realmente aterrador cuando Carlos hacia la risa no gano, el ganador fue Gil quien a diferencia de sus hermanos iba disfrazado de el peor enemigo de su padre, la Bestia, llevaba una máscara y peluche en sus manos para simular pelo, además de un traje azul con bordes dorados, que el mismo cosió, lo más adorable de todo es que Gil realmente pensaba que era aterrador pues su padre les conto la historia de la terrible bestia que secuestro a Bella y bueno lo mato, así que si Gil tenía un miedo horrendo a el Rey Adam, incluso cuando lo conoció huyo de él.

Gil disfrazado como Bestia debió ser efectivo para la reina o eso pensaron todos, Uma y Harry estaban apoyándole pues gustaban de hacer enojar a todos de forma menos escandalosa pero sorprendentemente Bella miro a Gil escucho su explicación del disfraz y decidió que era el mejor disfraz y más adorable de todos, incluso lo abrazo y beso su frente, así que Gil gano el caldero lleno de dulces y las pizzas del concurso las cuales obviamente repartió con su capitán y primer oficial.

Cuando Bella supo que repartió la mitad de sus dulces con los niños más pequeños corrió a abrazar nuevamente a Gil por era tan adorable.

-Deja de barbear Jay – Ben empujo al chico que no dejaba de mirar a Carlos platicando animadamente con Azis – ¿sabes que el sale con Jordán? – trato de tranquilizarlo.

-Tal vez este celoso – Uma apareció de la nada vestida como su madre incluso tentáculos falsos incluidos – o tal vez ambos lo estén – continuo mientras veía como Ben aportaba la mirada rápidamente de Carlos y es que de espaldas el chico no parecía un chico.

-Estoy con Mal – señalo el Rey con un puchero.

-Cierto pero eso no te impide mirar – rio la chica.

-Basta – gruño Jay empujando a Uma que ya estaba recargad en su hombro – porque no buscas a alguien a quien torturar y tu ve a impedir que tu madre te consiga un nuevo hermano – le gruño empujándole a donde la reina Bella estaba hablando entusiasmada con Gil.

-Y una mierda – gruño Uma – nadie convertirá a nuestro Gil en un príncipe pomposo – empujo a Ben y empezó a caminar - ¡Harry ven aquí ahora! – y camino directo a impedir lo que sea que pasara con la reina y su amigo.

-Mamá no haría eso – dijo Ben cruzándose de brazos ante la obvia forma que Jay intento deshacerse de él.

-Claro porque tu madre no ama las cosas rudas que realmente son adorables por dentro – toda la seguridad de Ben cayo entonces, la mirada de horror en su rostro fue tan genial que Jay se lamentó no tener una cámara y así el rey salió corriendo para impedir la adopción de su nuevo hermanastro.

Nadie fue adoptado, al menos no esa noche, la reina Bella realmente quedo prendada de Gil y su buen corazón, los gemelos dejaron de molestarlo por que admitieron que el logro conquistar de alguna forma a Bella y Ben se acostumbró a ver a Gil rondando por el castillo haciéndole compañía a su madre, al menos aun moría de miedo frente a su padre así que la adopción oficial no estaba en puerta.

En cuanto a los demás, Mal hizo un berrinche por no ganar, Evie lucio fabulosa y Carlos anduvo descalzo la mitad de la fiesta al no aguantar los tacones, Jay tuvo que amenazar a medio mundo que no dejaba de mirar el trasero de su mejor amigo, solo eso claro esta y Dude comió tanta pizza que casi revienta, Harry se volvió una bola de odio en una esquina por que Gil estaba pegado a la reina y Uma negociaba la pizza ganadora por futuros favores.

La vida era buena, sobrevivieron otro día más.

* * *

-Entonces – dijo nuevamente Mal – déjame ver si entendí – ¿quieres que nos vistamos como elfos y duendes para la fiesta de navidad?

-Obviamente no la fiesta - rodo sus ojos la princesa- la fiesta de navidad es un evento de elegancia – hizo un ademan con la mano – hablo de la presentación escolar, habrá elfos, un santa y por supuesto renos – aplaudió emocionada – seré un elfo por supuesto igual que Evie y tu deben serlo – las señalo, en cuanto a los demás ¿Quién quiere ser un reno? – termino mirando a los chicos en la mesa que solo arquearon una ceja con incredulidad no tan entusiasmados con la idea.

Y otro día más venia.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Hice el dibujo de Carlos en el atuendo de su madre para mi amiguis Isaias quien siempre me da buenas ideas y empecé a pensar en el fic, pero resulta que nunca subí nada de nada y apenas me acordó y fue así de joder olvide subirlo, así que aquí esta todos usando los atuendos de sus padres para Hazlloween, y Jay y Ben babeando por él, eso fue lo que pidió eso fue lo que le doy.**

 **Recuerden que los dibujos están en mi Devianart por si quieren admirarlos o tirarle tomates, los tomates son deliciosos.**

 **"lilithdarkdaughter"**

 **Una galleta?**

 **Un chocolate?**

 **Una pregunta?**

 **Una idea?**


	16. Chapter 16: Pasos

**Pasos**

Carlos era un tipo muy inteligente, sus profesores alabaron su creatividad e inteligencia con fiereza, pronosticado como un futuro brillante este chico era considerado uno que llegaría muy lejos, lástima que a veces podía ser ingenuo.

Como ahora que estaba ahí en uno de los jardines de la escuela "practicando" Tourney más bien solo pasaba su pelota con ayuda del bastón a Azis quien hacía lo mismo de vuelta, solos ahí lanzándose la pequeña pelota mientras discutían la gran e interesante conversación, no eso no era sarcasmo realmente era muy importante.

-Así que ¿dónde diablos consigo 50 velas aromáticas para el fin de semana? – pregunto otra vez Carlos, Azis mantuvo la pelotita en su bastón y le miro un rato en silencio.

-Una vez más ¿por qué me preguntas eso a mí? – le miro alzando una ceja y lanzándole la pelota.

-¿Eres un príncipe no? – atrapo la pelota con gran facilidad a su lado Dude dormía una siesta – y ya te lo explique la lista de Jay debo ayudarle.

-¿Qué tiene que ver que Jay tenga una lista para conquistar con que yo sea un príncipe y Velas? – Azis ni siquiera atrapo la pelotita esta vez solo se quedó ahí confundido, Carlos suspiro y procedió a explicarle todo nuevamente.

Hace exactamente tres días Carlos regreso a su habitación para encontrar, si a Chad, juraría que había cambiado la cerradura y todo pero este príncipe debía tener a los ratones de su madre ayudándole para conseguir entrar o algo, el punto es que después de correrlo y que Dude ayudara ladrándole encontró una pequeña hoja doblada en el suelo, iba a tirarla a la basura pero antes como todo chico responsable vería su contenido, no fuera a ser que sea algo importante cierto.

Así fue como lo descubrió una lista, un plan para que Jay, porque obviamente era la letra de Jay toda cursiva y sorprendentemente leíble, de todos Carlos era quien peor letra tenia, no podía evitarlo, su cerebro iba a mil y su mano no escribía estas ideas tan rápido, la lista que no era otra cosa más que pasos garabateados que detallaba un plan completo sobre como conquistar.

Al principio se sintió dolido, algo en su corazón sin saber que era se estrujó un poco pero lo ignoro al saber que Jay estaba enamorado y tan desesperado, el casanova y don juan de la isla como para hacer una lista para conquistar a alguien, se preguntó un momento quien era la afortunada hasta que se dio cuenta que debía ser Lonnie, debió saber que toda esa admiración que sentía por la ahora capitana de equipo de escudos y espadas no era más que el nuevo enamoramiento de Jay.

La lista era muy larga y detallada en verdad con pasos que más bien eran un recordatorio de lo que debía hacer, rio un poco al ver como varios de estos estaban rayados y reemplazados con otros que tenían más sentido.

 **Robar sus cosas para llamar su atención.** **NO ROBES SUS COSAS** **.**

La risa de Carlos fue mucho más fuerte entonces, tenía sentido que solo Jay pensaba que robar las cosas de la chica que te gusta llamaría positivamente su atención, lo bueno es que lo había reconsiderado, casi podía ver a Jay garabateando con fuerza sus malas ideas y cambiándolas por otras.

 **Asegúrate de robarle algo bueno de comer** **…. Consigue sus dulces favoritos.**

Tenía sentido que Jay pensara en robar primero aun había cosas que olvidar, costumbres de la isla y seguramente lo escribió entes de darse cuenta de lo que decía.

 **Los obsequios son buenos, a menos que sean robados** **. No robes**

 **Carga sus libros en todo momento.**

 **Se amable.**

 **Hazle cumplidos** **Alaba su inteligencia.**

Carlos pensó que tenía sentido que alabar la inteligencia estuviera subrayada tres veces puesto que Lonnie era como Evie en ese aspecto ambas chicas gustaban de ser reconocidas por su cerebro y vaya que Lonnie lo era, una chica aterradora que había ganado la inteligencia táctica de sus padres.

Ahora que el ver a Jay ser amable con alguien era muy difícil de imaginar.

 **Coquetear….** **NO COQUETES CON NADIE MÁS.**

 **Abrazarle cada que se pueda….** **Tomar un baño o al menos asegurarse de oler bien, el sudor no es agradable, al parecer.**

Así que Jay al fin empezaba a darse cuenta que abrazar personas apestando no era buena idea, finalmente, aplaudió ante esto preguntándose si acaso había tomado consejos de internet o de sus amigas, esperaba que fuera Evie.

 **No seas un cretino presumido, énfasis en presumido.**

Ok así que al parecer Jay tomaba consejos de todos recuerda que exactamente eso le dijo hace unos días cuando se jacto frente suyo porque había derrotado a todo el equipo menos a Lonnie porque obviamente no perder contra ella y luego restregando su triunfo en su cara no la impresionaría.

 **Escúchale…** **no importo solo yo.**

Eso había sonado bastante dulce en realidad, por alguna razón la sonrisa de Carlos se rompió, algo en su interior se contrajo al darse cuenta que Jay estaba dispuesto a un gran cambio por alguien, algo tan importante como escuchar a otros, Jay no lo hacía a menos que fueras Mal.

 **Festeja sus triunfos**

Bien estaba sonando como un consejo de la internet, Jay estaba tan desesperado por atraer a Lonnie que incluso busco ayuda con extraños, dude bufo a su alrededor y el solo gruño indignado sabiendo que hace no solo dos meses el buscaba consejos con Jane.

 **Demuestrar lo impresionante que soy** **… No le empujes ni te hagas el superior**

Bueno eso era algo que Jay hacia mucho humillar o al menos lastimar a otros para sobresalir, no recordaba verlo empujar a Lonnie pero bueno nunca se sabía con Jay no pasaban las 24 hrs pegados lamentablemente.

 **Invitarle a salir**

 **Invitarle nuevamente a salir**

 **Asegurarse de que entiende que es una cita y no una reunión con los amigos.**

Así que por eso Jay estaba gruñón hace unos días debió haber invitado a Lonnie una cita y todos ellos terminaron yendo, en su defensa dirá que cuando Jay menciono ir a un picnic él pensó que era una invitación abierta y no una advertencia para que no le fuera a molestar, pero hey cuando se lo conto a los demás todos estaban muy felices.

Bueno esto no iba a pasar otra vez, nope, Carlos el mejor amigo de Jay remendaría su error y ahora si iba a ayudarle a crear la cita perfecta con Lonnie.

Por último había una serie de cosas que seguramente ayudarían en la dichosa cita, otra mini lista.

 **Flores** **… no le gustan las flores**

 **Chocolate, mucho chocolate.**

 **Velas, muchas velas románticas.**

 **Una manta**

 **Una carpa**

 **Vino… preferencia no robado...** **robar está mal** **.**

 **Cojines**

No entendía como a Lonnie no le gustaban las flores extraño a toda chica de Auradon le gustaba, menos a Mal pero bueno Mal era… Mal en fin, Lonnie parecía tener muy buen gusto pero enserio Jay solo chocolate, él no podía hacer una cita decente como solo chocolate y vino, acaso quería parecer que iba a aprovecharse de la pobre chica, no se dijo que no, y buscaría la manera de conseguir más bocadillos, tal vez unas mini pizzas, Jay amaba las mini pizzas ¿cierto?, fresas, Mal le convidaría de sus montones de fresas y con Evie podrían hornear algo.

Rayos Jay tendría que amarlo o al menos agradecerlo mucho por esto, el mejor amigo nunca.

Las últimas cuatro cosas tenían una palomita delante de ellas por lo que imagino que esas cosas ya estaban listas, solo necesitaría las velas lo que le llevaba a pedir ayuda de Azis por que como buen príncipe sabia como tener una cita romántica, lo que significaba que sabía dónde conseguir las malditas velas.

-Entonces intentas ayudarle a conquistar a Lonnie – repitió nuevamente para fastidio de Carlos.

-Obviamente es para ella la lista – Azis le lanzo una mirada incrédula – ¿Qué? – pregunto ante eso.

-Jay carga tus cosas todo el tiempo – señalo jugando con su bastón.

-Somos amigos desde la isla, es una costumbre.

-Yo no cargo las cosas de Chad y nos conocemos desde prescolar.

-Bueno no lo hace todo el tiempo – rodo los ojos molesto por que Azis se desviara del tema.

-Esta mañana te vi con él, Jay llevaba tu mochila – lo acuso entre cerrando los ojos.

-Si ofreció a ayudarme porque me perdí el desayuno e iba comiendo mientras me dirigía al salón.

-Estabas comiendo un paquesito de triple chocolate – le recordó.

-¿Y?

-Esas cosas son las primeras en terminarse – los cupcakes de triple chocolate de la escuela eran las primeras cosas que se terminaban en la cafetería, solo hacían unos cuantos y tenías que levantarte muy temprano para poder hacerte de uno, el casi nunca lo lograba por que amaba dormir.

-Jay guardo uno para mí – se encogió de hombros sin dar importancia, Jay siempre guardaba un almuerzo o algo para Carlos.

-Siempre dice lo inteligente que eres.

-Al igual que con Evie y Mal, ¿por qué gustas de señalar lo obvio? – gruño frustrado sin ver realmente el objetivo de esa conversación.

-Eres el único con quien es amable y siempre te está tocando, abrazos y esas cosas.

-Si, y al principio no paraba de robar mis cosas y empujarme todo el tiempo, somos amigos ahora – el príncipe pareció más incrédulo ante cada palabra - Jay es muy táctil – Azis solo bufo ante eso.

-No con los demás del equipo, siempre están haciendo esa cosa – frunció su nariz tratando de no recordar esos melosos momentos - coqueteando.

-El no coquetea conmigo, lo hace con las chicas – le miro como si fuera alguna clase de idiota.

-No desde que terminaste con Jane.

-Ella termino conmigo – frunció la nariz recordando el nada agradable momento.

-Tal vez Jay la amenazo por tocar a su Carlos – bromeo.

-Muy gracioso Azis – le lanzo una mirada de muerte para luego suspirar - ella solo salía conmigo para ser tu sabes como los demás en Auradon, no le gustaba y supongo que tal vez no me gustaba lo suficiente solo quería encajar – recordó como aquella relación no había funcionado, tomarse de las manos estaba bien pero los besos nunca se sintieron nada más que húmedos, húmedos e incomodos, tal vez Carlos solo deseaba tener algo como lo que Mal y Evie tenían, alguien que les amara, al final Jane se dio cuenta y termino con el haciendo un gran escándalo, se disculpó después diciendo que entro en pánico pensando que Carlos la iba a terminar y bueno ella no quería ser la dejada.

-Dos chicos pueden salir entre ellos aquí sabes, eso está bien –Azis comento casualmente haciendo que Carlos le mirara confundido.

-Me siento alagado pero no voy a salir contigo – hablo rápidamente entendiendo mal.

-¿Enserio eres un genio? – pregunto incrédulo por qué ese niño nada mas no entendía nada- porque estas siendo totalmente estúpido ahora mismo.

-¿Vas a ayudarme o no? – volvió a decir cada vez más molesto.

-Déjame ver esa lista – extendió la mano, de mala gana Carlos le tendió el papel que llevaba en su bolsillo - Carlos lamento decirte no es a Lonnie quien está tratando de llamar su atención Jay – dijo tras leer la lista con tranquilidad - eres tú – termino mirándole tendiéndole la lista otra vez.

-Claro que no ¿qué estupideces dices? – dijo indignado.

-No te abraza a menos que este duchado- empezó a señalar levantando sus dedos- dices que dejo de robar tus cosas, siempre tiene tus dulces favoritos a la mano y carga tus cosas acompañándote a tus clases, la semana pasada que venciste a Chad en el entrenamiento Jay te alabo con gran emoción, el día del picnic al que nos invitaste Jay estaba de muy mal humor por que no pudo estar a solas contigo.

-Por supuesto que no – bufo tomando la hoja de sus manos – se molestó porque invite a todos a su cita con Lonnie.

-Él dijo y cito porque estaba ahí "pensaba en un picnic más tarde Carlos" y tu sonreíste y gritaste "que buena idea vamos todos a un picnic" y empezaste a invitar a medio equipo – le recordó el momento.

-Él no estaba invitándome solo avisándome donde estaría– suspiro frustrado por que Azis simplemente no entendía nada.

-No te gustan las flores – volvió a debatir.

-Me dan alergia es diferente – frunció su nariz – eso que tiene que ver.

-A Lonnie le encantan las flores – sonrió entonces dejando que la situación finalmente alcanzara al pecoso.

Carlos se quedó mudo, miro a Azis que solo asentía con su cabeza, la lista en su mano eh hizo memoria de todos los momentos, claro que al principio Jay roba sus cosas pero eso fue en la isla, continuo aquí en Auradon pero se detuvo cuando le grito por lo molesto que era, siempre estaba siendo amable a su alrededor, dándole bocadillos o escuchado sus grandes ideas sobre mejoras a cualquier aparato que cayera a sus manos, no importa lo aburrido que fuera Jay siempre le escuchaba, el día que Jay dejo de coquetear con otras chicas fue porque el señalo lo molesto que era ver hacerlo, fue algo como "amigo invita a una es irritante que coquetees con media escuela", solo lo dijo porque era molesto que algunas chicas le usaran para darle pequeños mensajes a Jay, como si eso les hiciera ganar puntos.

Pensó en cada pequeño regalo, el celular, la pulsera, los guantes, el reloj nuevo, el collar de Dude todo, las sonrisas y comentarios en su dirección que en aquel momento pensó eran bromas bien podían ser coqueteos ahora que lo pensaba bien, lo abrazos y toques no tan casuales, incluso el sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando Carlos señalo que finalmente Jay había aprendido a usar desodorante y colonia que lo hacían oler bien.

Los dos veces que Jay parecía querer decirle algo y finalmente tomo a Dude para salir corriendo obligándole a perseguirle por todo el campus solo para que al final, Jay le comprara una bebida y se sentaran juntos a platicar de todo y nada, esas debieron ser sus intentos de citas.

-¿Carlos? – pregunto Azis pues el niño llevaba demasiado tiempo callado más antes de poder preguntar algo más Carlos salió corriendo con el bastón de Tourney en sus manos olvidando incluso a dude.

-¡Jay! – llamo empujando a Chad que discutía quien sabe por qué, la verdad no le importaba – ¿estás enamorado de mí? – y ok tal vez no fue una buena forma de preguntar gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, al ver el rostro pasible de Jay Carlos se sintió estúpido, claro que no estaba enamorado de él, Azis solo le jugaba una broma, sintiéndose estúpido y lleno de vergüenza Carlos volvió a salir corriendo no sin antes escuchar reír a Chad.

Jay lo encontró entre los arboles sobre un tronco acurrucado en una bola totalmente avergonzado.

-¿Carlos? – llamo tentativamente.

-Vete – murmuró Carlos – vete y olvida lo que dije, dios soy tan estúpido.

-Si

-¿Sí que?

-Si estoy enamorado de ti – Carlos se congelo entonces había escuchado bien, levanto la mirada para ver a Jay quien ya se estaba sentado a su lado y miraba a todos lados menos su rostro - ¿Cómo es que te enteraste?

-Encontré tu lista – susurro sacándola y viendo ahora como Jay enrojecía de las orejas – creí que era Lonnie.

-Por eso me empujaste en la mañana para que llevara sus libros – recordó teniendo más sentido que después de entregarle el cupcake y le ayudara con sus cosas, Carlos metió todo el pan restante en su boca, jalo su mochila y le empujo para llevar a Lonnie a su salón cuando obviamente lo acompañaba todas las mañanas.

-Lo siento – susurro otra vez avergonzado.

-Está bien – suspiro Jay- sé que no te gusto – y si el árabe ya había aceptado esto después de verlo salir con jane, se había rendido entonces pero luego de vagar en internet y de que Jane rompiera públicamente de una forma muy humillante con Carlos se armó de valor para intentarlo.

-Me gustas – Carlos respondió tan rápido que ni siquiera supo de donde venía ese pensamiento.

-¿Enserio? – Jay le miro entre esperanzado y asustado como si Carlos bromeara sobre eso.

-Si – murmuro – eso creo – suspiro negándose a ver a Jay, sus pies eran mucho más interesantes en ese momento – no lo sé, pensé que me gustaba Jane antes todo es confuso.

-Está bien no hay presiones – Jay se alejó un poco desde donde estaban sentados.

-Es solo que hemos sido amigos tanto tiempo y no sé qué pensar – suspiro, aún demasiado confundido con tantas emociones en su pecho.

-¿Puedo besarte? – pregunto finalmente mirándole y Carlos asintió con suavidad, Jay tomo su rostro entonces, con una suavidad que ni el mismo conocía, lo acuno lentamente dándole todo el tiempo para alejarse y cuando sus labios finalmente se tocaron fue maravilloso, como miles de cohetes explotando en su interior definitivamente mucho más interesante que con Jane – ¿y bien? – pregunto Jay cuando sus labios al fin se separaron.

-Mucho mejor que con Jane – murmuro con los ojos cerrados - yo, aun no sé si me gustas Jay – hablo con sinceridad porque si algo se merecía Jay era que fuera totalmente honesto.

-Eso está bien tarde mucho en darme cuenta de eso, no quiero presionarte – suspiro mirando nuevamente al bosque – podríamos ya sabes, citas – termino con un hilo de esperanza en su voz.

-Citas suenan muy bien – sonrió entre lazando sus dedos como había hecho tantas veces con jane, solo que ahora era mucho mejor – ¡demonios las velas! – y Carlos se levantó de pronto recordando que no había conseguido las dichosas velas para lo que parecía ser su cita.

Jay solo empezó a reír por esto, una risa tranquila que lleno de felicidad el pecho de Carlos, aun no estaba muy seguro de que era ese sentimiento, aun no comprendía que era el amor, le había faltado durante tantos años que incluso con Jane lo había confundido, esta vez se daría el tiempo, pasos pequeños como Jay prometió y mientras miraba al árabe reír, mientras regresaban a la escuela tomados de la mano se dijo que haría todo lo posible para enamorarse de Jay, después del todo Jay también se merecía algo de amor, lo que él no sabía era que ya lo estaba, solo debía descubrirlo.

Y si un mes después Chad entro a la habitación mientras ellos se besaban acaloradamente en una de las camas ocasionando que nunca más lo verían por ahí fue totalmente un bono.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **EliAVit pidió Carlos encuentra un papel que dice una lista de cosas para conquistar pensando que es para Lonnie sin notar que eran para él.**

 **Así que aquí esta espero sea de tu gusto chica.**

 **Carlos siendo ajeno a todo lol.**

 **Aun no me gusta el Janelos, siento que Jane paso muy rápido de "te ignoro todo el tiempo" a "me gustas Carlos", en la peli uno ella estaba muy insistente en eso de tener un novio, en la peli dos ella está muy adentrada en su labor de coordinar todo para el baile pero cuando Carlos le habla ella sigue como si nada, no se veía nerviosa, no había interés hasta que Carlos le dice que quiere salir con ella, y ella empieza a decir cosas sobre tomarse las manos como los demás, eh aquí lo importante ella idealiza la relación basándose en los demás en lo que ha visto y hasta entonces dice que si quiere salir.**

 **En mi opinión Jane solo quería un novio no importa quien, ella no me agrada porque en la uno solo quería ser hermosa para sip tener un novio, ahora tiene un novio.**

 **Una galleta?**

 **Un chocolate?**

 **Una pregunta?**

 **Una idea?**


	17. Chapter 17:Te odio, Te amo

**Te odio, Te amo.**

-¡Eres un maldito bastardo Jay!- el grito de Chad se escuchó por media escuela al mismo tiempo que su puño se estrellaba contra la nariz del joven rompiéndola en el acto – es todo tuyo De Vil – gruño amenazadoramente al chico peliblanco que acababa de alejarse un par de pasos para recoger a Dude y sin decir más dio media vuelta para irse de ahí humeante de ira.

-No Carlos - Jay le detuvo cuando el chico estaba punto de arrancarle la cabeza a Chad por atreverse a golpear a Jay sin ninguna buena razón, bueno no es que escuchara la conversación pero conociendo a Chad no tenía una buena razón para nada – solo déjale ir- suspiro Jay y Carlos pudo ver como la sangre ya empezaba a chorrear por todo su rostro.

Carlos de Vil jamás pensó que vería el día en que Chad Encanto rompería la nariz de su mejor amigo y además de todo este no recibiera ninguna represalia, ni siquiera cuando Mal se enteró y juro por todos los infiernos moler los huesos del príncipe, o Evie que prometió envenenarle importándole poco que Ben estuviera en la misma habitación escuchando todo, no Jay solo negó a cada una de esas ideas y se dejó caer en su cama cubriendo sus ojos con un brazo totalmente derrotado.

Era patético en palabras de Mal.

Estaba dolido en las de Evie.

Estaba enamorado en las de Ben.

Así que Carlos jamás pensó que vería el día en que alguien golpeara a Jay y este no sufriera daño alguno, es más que Jay siguiera sollozando y no precisamente por el golpe, pero bueno tampoco pensó que su mejor amigo terminaría enamorado de alguien como Chad Encanto, ¿Enserio que tenía Jay en la cabeza para enamorarse de ese arrogante pretencioso?

Pero no nos adelantemos y mejor expliquemos como fue que todo esto sucedió.

Desde la coronación todo Auradon estaba firme en darles una nueva oportunidad a los Vk, incluso Audrey quien era un poco fastidiosa pero definitivamente cortes y amable, todos excepto el príncipe Chad, quien insistía y seguía firmemente bajo la creencia que esos chicos destruirían el reino a la mínima oportunidad y si a esto le agregamos que el entrenador nombro a Jay capitán de todos los equipos en los que estaban después de que Ben dejo todos ellos pues sí, el príncipe tenía una buena razón para detestar a Jay.

Siempre antagonizándole, siempre discutiendo con él, rebatiendo cada argumento y manteniendo firme su atención para fastidiarle, Chad se aseguraba de pelear con Jay a la mínima oportunidad, lo malo con Jay es que este tipo de "odio" solo género en el la respuesta incorrecta, en lugar de que Jay terminara detestando al príncipe y sintiendo unas enormes ganas de asesinarlo como Mal quería Jay termino enamorado.

¿Cómo paso eso?

Chad era el chico presumido, arrogante, que trataba a todos como una mierda, egoísta que pensaba solo en el todas ellas cualidades que le fueron inculcadas desde niño a desear para sí, por lo que tal vez Jafar tenía cierta culpa por los malos gustos de su hijo quien veía en Chad al chico perfecto, eso y para qué negarlo el maldito príncipe era muy apuesto, mas ahora con esos rizos dorados que se balanceaban por su cabeza cada que se enojaba, en algún arrebato de ira y si Jay encontraba encantador, estimulante y por qué no excitante discutir con el príncipe.

Pero no era esto la única razón por la que Jay había caído por el arrogante príncipe no, lo había visto una vez, la mirada ansiosa del chico cuando algunas chicas hablaban sobre el príncipe Chad, el cómo lo alababan pero a la vez concordaban que no era tan bueno como Ben, o Azis, Chad había estado sonriente, jactándose de ser lo mejor como siempre pero por un milisegundo, un instante fugas lo vio, la mirada incierta, asustada, el mismo sentimiento que Jay siempre tuvo, nunca fue lo suficientemente bueno, Chad de alguna extraña formaba era como él, ambos empujados por sus padres a llenar estándares ridículos y jamás satisfacer a nadie, Jay jamás fue lo suficientemente buen ladrón para Jafar, Chad nunca fue el príncipe perfecto que todos esperaban, ambos se habían refugiado de una forma, ambos formaron mecanismos de defensa para que nadie lo notara, Jay tenía la ira, Chad su pura arrogancia, y Jay lo había descubierto.

Por lo que tras la coronación, tras llevar un buen tiempo conociendo a los Auradianos y viceversa no fue una sorpresa al menos para Mal que Jay se enamorara de Chad, si ella fuera un chico Jay hubiera caído para ella pero Jay era tan Gay que solo podía ver a Mal como su mejor amiga casi hermana, así que cuando Jay zarandeo a Chad durante el día de la familia y después no paraba de mirarle en el almuerzo aquel día Mal sabía que había un problema, pero en ese momento era más importante la varita que otra cosa.

Solo que ahora, eran buenos, y Jay finalmente sucumbió ante la arrogante personalidad del príncipe, si ella no hubiera estado tan inversa en sus problemas tal vez hubiera podido ayudar a Jay antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, tal vez ella le hubiera encontrado una mejor manera de salir del armario y dejar en claro su enamoramiento con el príncipe, pero es Jay y Jay no es nunca sutil en nada, solo un completo idiota.

Chad estaba como siempre siendo un idiota, diciendo que Lonnie no podía entrar en el equipo de escudos y espadas, gruñendo porque él quería ser el capitán apelando que una chica no debía estar ahí.

Ya es suficientemente malo que tu novio este aquí – grito el príncipe logrando que todos se quedaran congelados.

-¿disculpa? – gruño Jay en su dirección mirándole de esa forma en la que sabias que algo muy malo iba a pasarte si no te disculpabas.

Todos en Auradon lo sabían, o al menos pensaban que lo sabían, que Jay y Carlos estaban demasiado cerca y era bueno había algo ahí, pero nadie, definitivamente nadie lo decía abiertamente, no cuando Lonnie conto lo difícil que era vivir en la isla para estos chicos, así que todos creían que la homosexualidad estaba penada en la isla y bueno ya se imaginaran que ellos lo ocultaban por costumbre, Chad no pareció recibir el memo de cerrar la boca.

-Carlos – dijo el príncipe rodeando los ojos- todo el mundo sabe que es tu novio, siempre practicas con él y si alguien lo empuja muy fuerte o algo ese alguien recibe un extra de trabajo – el príncipe seguía hablando como el idiota que era – ahora quieres que dejemos entrar a Lonnie, ¿Qué sigue? ¿Dejar entrar a Mal?, a ¿Evie?

-El equipo mejoraría exponencial si las traemos – gruño Jay – Dejemos una cosa clara, Carlos no es mi novio – Chad soltó un bufido ante esto – él ni siquiera es gay.

-Si claro – rodo los ojos – tú lo ocultas muy bien, pero el solo míralo – Carlos inclino la cabeza confundido ante sus palabras no comprendiendo – solo mira cómo se viste – insistió.

-Repito Carlos no es Gay – entre cerro los ojos – yo sí, ¿eso te molesta? – Chad le miro enojado miro a Carlos, al equipo que evadió su mirada y regreso a Jay, a la intimidante mirada de Jay.

-No luces tan gay – soltó estúpidamente, enserio Carlos rodo los ojos, Lonnie golpeo una mano en su frente y todo el equipo soltó un resoplido porque enserio Chad a veces era tan denso.

Jay volteo los ojos tan fuerte que casi casi podía ver su interior, se acercó más a Chad le tomo del rostro y planto el beso más espectacularmente demandante, con lengua y todo, de esos besos que te quitan el aliento, que solo se usan en películas y de inmediato sabes que viene a continuación, Chad sintió como sus piernas flaquearon y pronto soltó el gemido más necesitado que jamás se escuchó, todos giraron de vergüenza dándoles "privacidad".

-¿Y bien? – pregunto Jay cruzándose de brazos dando un paso atrás- ¿eso fue lo suficientemente Gay?- Chad aún tenía los ojos cerrados, incluso le había seguido un poco al sentirlo alejarse más al escuchar esas palabras solo abrió los ojos y asintió con la cabeza, joder fue el mejor beso de su joven vida – entonces Lonnie me encantaría darte la bienvenida al equipo – empezó Jay ignorando a Chad, eso hizo que el príncipe recordara el porqué de su argumento.

-No – murmuro el príncipe evitando tocar a Jay pero sacando el libro de reglamento – el equipo está formado por hombres, no mujeres y hombres, solo hombres – insistió evitando a toda costa mirar a Jay a los ojos, sus labios aun hormigueaban por dicho beso – las reglas son específicas.

Jay suspiro entonces, miro el libro y se disculpó con Lonnie por no dejarla entrar, ella solo dijo algo sobre su madre y la guerra y pronto el equipo se marchó, Jay no quiso arriesgarse a decepcionar a la única figura paterna que tenía, el entrenador, así que solo le negó la entrada a un valioso miembro.

-Y besaste a Chad – Carlos empujo su hombro cuando todo el equipo se marchó – un buen movimiento.

-Cállate Carlos – Jay empujo su hombro – vamos a ducharnos – empujo pero Carlos estaba mirando al podio donde las porristas estaban dejando ya.

-Espera voy a hablar con Jane- su amigo enarco una ceja ante eso.

-¿Estás seguro que es lo que quieres? – pregunto.

-Amigo todos se están esforzando por encajar aquí debo hacerlo también – sonrió – además Jane es agradable- hizo una mueca recordando por que la escogió – y bailamos juntos no.

-Una vez - le recordó Jay – como cinco minutos y nunca hablan - pero Carlos ya le había empujado.

Jay solo rodo los ojos y se marchó tenia mejores cosas que pensar que Carlos y su "amor" a la hija del hada Madrina, como lo bien que se sentía después de besar a Chad, joder necesitaría una ducha muy fría.

Ellos se volvieron a encontrar, Carlos dijo algo sobre Chad invadiendo su privacidad y usando su súper impresora y Jay fue a asegurarse que no definitivamente no volviera a pasar y quizás gritarse un poco para poder sacudirlo o empujarle contra una pared, nada homo obviamente, y la discusión hubiera sido épica si no fuera porque el príncipe le cuestiono por el beso, Jay se dijo que ya no importaba, se encogió de hombros y dijo "me gustas" simplemente, Chad no le creyó ni una sola palabra y entonces Jay saco otra tarjeta de su manga "no eh invitado a ninguna chica porque no quiero ir con una, sé que Audrey te dejo y esperaba poder bailar contigo".

Chad le miro sospechoso, luego lo insulto por hacerle una broma y Jay le volvió besar esta vez empujándole en una pared, le beso con tanta lujuria que aturdió al príncipe por completo, por suerte Chad se recompuso y antes de que Jay hiciera algo más inapropiado al notar como las manos del árabe bajaban por su espalda lo empujo y salió corriendo no sin antes llamarle idiota.

Ellos no volvieron a verse hasta esa noche cuando entro a hurtadillas para hacer su estúpido muñeco pero en ese entonces Chad ignoro lo bien que se veía Jay en su ropa extrañamente más villanesca de lo normal, lo hacían lucir tan salvaje y peligroso como sus inicios en Auradon que simplemente no quiso admitir que algo extraño le paso al verlo en su lugar se concentró en el hecho de que Ben estaba en peligro y él podría llegar a ser el rey, si fuera el rey tal vez Jay no se metiera con él y… rayos sus pensamientos volvían a viajar en dirección al árabe, por suerte este cerró la puerta en su cara.

Jay solo le miro pensando en cómo podía ser capaz de enamorarse de un completo idiota pero estaba más preocupado por ayudar a Mal que ignoro a Chad y su estúpido parloteo que le parecía encantador, ellos tenían una misión hacer una varita falsa, pero eso no impidió que lo tocara aunque fuera disfrazado de un manotazo, además cerrarle la puerta en la cara y verle enojado era tan divertido para él.

Una varita falsa después, una pelea con espadas y un grupo de piratas enojados más tarde Carlos les obligo a tener una charla de sentimientos, él no quería hacerlo enserio suficiente tenía con todas esas emociones que Chad le causaba y no querría abrirse, por suerte se centraron en Mal y todo se terminó pronto, luego Carlos invito a Jane, y Evie era feliz con Doug y él era miserable, escucho a Chad salir corriendo para ir por Audrey incluso chocaron en el pasillo pero este solo le ignoro y Jay se dijo que no terminaría sumido en depresión, enserio, no lo haría, pero ni siquiera la historia de Carlos y la corona falsa entre sus manos pudo hacerle sentir odio hacia Chad.

Pero al menos logro que Lonnie entrara al equipo y aun que Carlos le ofreció nuevamente ir juntos al baile Jay a regañadientes le empujo para ir con su cita, que no dijera que no era un buen amigo, así que mientras ellos tenían que lidiar con el problema de un Ben hechizado, Chad conducía como loco por la carretera pensando en recuperar Audrey.

La chica que lo termino y ahora solo le hablaba por que estaba en problemas.

¿Pero qué rayos estaba haciendo?, pensó deteniéndose un minuto, Audrey solo lo estaba usando, lo sabía siempre lo supo, la única razón por la que empezaron a andar juntos fue por que Ben la termino, él era el segundo mejor o al menos el más fácil de conseguir, sus manos se apretaron en su volante con fuerza ante ese pensamiento, ¿realmente quería ir por ella? Ni siquiera estaba seguro que le gustara, si ella era hermosa, muy bella realmente pero la única razón que podía pensar para ir por ella era que era una princesa, Audrey era una princesa, una que sus padres aceptarían, si estaba seguro que sus padres serian felices con cualquier chica de la que se enamorara pero Audrey era perfecta, tan perfecta que solo le había obsesionado.

Audrey era perfecta y el iría hasta el boque Sherwood que estaba a seis horas solo para auxiliar a la chica que lo boto y luego le habla tronando los dedos porque sabe que iría sin pensarlo, era patético. Se preguntó si Jay pensaría eso de él, tal vez lo hacía, siempre molestándole, tratándole como si fuera alguien común y no como lo que era un príncipe, Jay le hacía sentir extrañamente molesto pero de igual forma emocionado, el árabe ninguna vez tuvo expectativas con él y eso era relajante, liberador.

Chad se detuvo de golpe en seco se golpeó contra el volante con frustración queriendo sacare las palabras de Jay de su mente y joder solo hizo que recordara más el beso, tomo entonces una decisión.

Metió reversa y tomando su teléfono llamo a alguien más para que fueran auxiliar a la princesa en apuros, si se apuraba aun podía alcanzar el baile así tuviera que usar una barca de remos.

* * *

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí? - pregunto Jay al ver al príncipe con su capa bajando de las escaleras donde Mal apareció hace un momento.

-Es un baile real – rodo los ojos – ¿porque esta todo mojado? – pregunto en su lugar frunciendo su nariz y levantando su capa – ¿porque estas mojado? – y Chad mordió sus labios porque wow Jay mojado se veía súper sexy, muy pero muy caliente, y joder realmente quería besarlo pero como mucho ahora.

-Hubo dificultades técnicas – gruño Jay cruzándose de brazos y Chad solo ahogo otro gemido por qué carajo para ese hombre debía ser ilegal mojarse así – ¿cómo llegaste aquí?, el barco zarpo hace horas.

-Soy un príncipe – rodo los ojos- tengo un yate – frunció su nariz, levantando más su capa y subiendo un escalón cuando uno de los bailantes lanzo agua en su dirección – pero creo que me iré esto definitivamente no es de mi gusto – y se dio media vuelta para subir los escalones.

-Chad espera – Jay le tomo del brazo - ¿quieres bailar conmigo? – pregunto anhelante, pero el chico solo le miro con desagrado y sacudió su brazo.

-No – mintió, porque realmente había venido solo para eso, mas ahora eso parecía una mala idea, pero que carajo hizo, se gritaba Chad, abandono su oportunidad con Audrey, ella lo pudo perdonar y regresarían a ser la pareja perfecta pero lo abandono todo, ¿por qué? ¿Por un idiota caliente?, por el chico de la isla, su sexy cuerpo y estúpidos besos, nope, no Chad sabía que eso era una locura por lo que simplemente salió corriendo antes de que hiciera algo peor, como lanzarse a los brazos de Jay y dejarle hacer lo quiera.

Jay se miró herido pero le dejo ir, levanto la mirada entonces donde Carlos baila alegre con jane y este notando a Chad marchándose solo le hizo una señal "ve por el idiota" prácticamente podía escucharle gritarle, así que Jay se recompuso y corrió tras el príncipe.

-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? – le grito al verlo, tal vez no fue lo más romántico que decir pero era Jay que esperaban.

-¿Cuál es el tuyo suéltame? – pero Jay ya le había empujado a otra pared, ¿que tenía este chico y las paredes joder?

-Tú eres mi problema, te vas con Audrey y ahora apareces aquí en el baile y sin ella por ningún lado, ¿a qué has vuelto? – cuestiono invadiendo todo su espacio personal.

-Obviamente no fue para ti – bufo el príncipe negándose a mirar sus labios.

-Si claro entonces – rodo los ojos golpeando sus puños contra la pared muy cerca de la cabeza del príncipe en frustración hasta que la realización se hizo presente - Lo hiciste, estas aquí por mí.

-Quisieras tener tanta suerte – frunció su nariz el príncipe- tengo mucho mejor gusto – pero Chad parecía querer fundirse más con la pared esperando escapar de la deliciosa fragancia de Jay.

-Te gusto – y eso no fue una pregunta, Jay afirmo sonriendo de oreja a oreja acercándose cada vez más al príncipe.

-Claro que no idiota – se retorcía en su agarre.

-Si, por eso estas aquí ¿quieres que te bese? – siguió burlón tomando su barbilla con una mano.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses Jay – Chad empujo sus manos al pecho del árabe y tal vez no fue la mejor idea porque podía sentir sus músculos debajo de la tela lo que le hizo flaquear solo un momento - voy a hacer que te devuelvan a la isla por asalto sexual.

-Lo seria si no lo quisieras – sonrió ganador – eres un imbécil – y el príncipe soltó un grito de indignación listo para rebatir eso cuando la lengua de Jay se abrió paso por su garganta hábilmente, Chad lucho, empujo como cinco segundos y después estaba totalmente cooperando con todo.

Lenguas luchando por el control, las manos del príncipe aferrándose a Jay, tratando de jalarle sus cabellos, las de Jay empujando más al príncipe para sostenerlo, su pierna derecha empujándose por sus muslos para juntarse más, para estar tan cerca hasta casi fundirse, Chad jadeo separándose un poco solo para volver a besar a Jay quien gustoso levanto al príncipe por su trasero y empujo sus caderas juntas logrando el delicioso roce, la pasión, lujuria uniéndose en un remolino inundándoles, Chad solo quería más, sentir más a Jay cerca, quería tocarle y ser tocado, quería, quería…

El carraspeo de una garganta les arruino el momento al mirar detrás de ellos, toda la excitación de Chad se esfumo el antiguo rey Bestia y la reina Bella estaban ahí mirándole reprobatoriamente.

-Quítate – empujo Chad a Jay – bastardo- entrando en pánico Chad soltó una cachetada a Jay y salió de ahí corriendo, Jay sostuvo su magullada mejilla y enfrento al antes rey con tal vez algo de temor, la amenaza de Chad resonando en su cabeza.

-Yo no lo obligue a nada - se defendió mintiendo tal vez un poco porque si le empujo pero Chad parecía quererlo.

-Tranquilo hijo – Adam sonrió poniendo una mano en su hombro – Chad estaba muy cooperativo para ser obligado – la reina a su lado dio un manotazo a su esposo por dicho comentario y regreso a mirar a Jay.

-Mejor ve por el querido – sonio cálidamente- antes de que salte por la borda o algo.

Y Jay salió corriendo en busca de su no-novio aun.

Una semana después ellos eran oficialmente una pareja, aun peleaban por todo, se gritaban y Chad nunca estuvo a gusto con Lonnie, siempre quejándose, culpando a Jay por todo y negándose a sentarse con sus amigos para comer, solo cuando Ben estaba presente en lo demás ni siquiera se acercaba, los demás hubieran pensado que Chad realmente no quería a Jay de no ser por la peculiar forma de demostrarlo del príncipe.

Chad era un completo idiota, Audrey lo había dicho antes porque el príncipe no paraba de llenar a Jay de regalos caros y costosos, un reloj de oro, computadora nueva, zapatones deportivos nuevos y ultra carísimos, joyas de mil colores y joder incluso le regalo una motocicleta, claro que Chad siempre decía que era cosas que ya no quería pero nadie creía ni una palabra, Chad solo llegaba como el reloj tomaba la mano de Jay empujaba el regalo y se iba de ahí, no palabras dulces, no nada, más tarde se juntaban luego de otra discusión y tenían una acalorada noche de besos.

Jay empezó a sentirse un poco, poquito usado pero fue descartado cuando Chad le informó que esa era la forma en la que sabía demostrar amor, Jay empujo de vuelta los regalos, la mayoría al menos y prometieron ir más despacio, hasta que Carlos se quejaba nuevamente por que sus hermosos músculos estaban dolidos por la práctica y Chad se ponía celoso de que el villano se dejara caer contra Jay pidiéndole ser cargado, entonces empezaba una mini guerra por qué " él es mi novio debe cargarme a mi" decía Chad molesto jalando a Jay " es mi hermano debe hacerlo conmigo", "ve con tu novia", "yo lo vi primero" y si Carlos también era algo posesivo.

Lonnie solo reía ante eso.

Mal amenazo a los tres por sus dolores de cabeza.

Evie empezó a pensar que era dulce.

Y Jay, el solo estaba súper feliz.

O al menos lo fue hasta que todo se jodio.

Las cosas con Jane no funcionaron para Carlos, regreso un día cabizbajo a la habitación tirándose a su cama y sin querer moverse, costo mucho pero Jay le hizo hablar finalmente y lo que dijo no se lo esperaba.

-Es solo que no se sentía bien – suspiro Carlos – ella pedía más y más y no quiero besarla ni hacer ese tipo de cosas – el niño miro a su mejor amigo y sonrió – intente hacerlo, ser normal, encajar, tenía una novia y simplemente lo eche a perder – murmuro – estoy roto.

-No lo estas Carlos – Jay acaricio su cabeza con ternura – solo eres diferente y eso está bien.

Carlos no era gay eso era seguro, pero tampoco era hetereo, Carlos simplemente no estaba listo para ese tipo de cosas o simplemente no eran lo suyo, estaba bien con los abrazos ocasionales, pero lo físico era muy diferente, Carlos quería algo mucho más emocional de lo que la mayoría de las personas querían, el niño hambriento de amor se dijo que estaría bien con lo normal cuando realmente no lo quería, el necesitaba algo especial, justo como él.

Esa noche Carlos tuvo pesadillas y como cada noche así Jay durmió a su lado abrazándole, como un buen hermano cuidándole, esa noche también paso a ser la noche en que Chad decidió tomar prestada la chaqueta de Jay quien ya tenía llave, Carlos se la arrojo diciéndole que si descomponía la impresora Jay no lo salvaría y solo dándosela porque era parte de su grupo por estar con Jay.

Así que Chad pensó en cambiar las chaquetas con su novio, así ambos usarían la contraria mañana cuando vio a las dos figuras en la misma cama, abrazados, y definitivamente eso no le gusto, a la mañana siguiente cuando Jay lo busco para darle su beso de buenos días, Chad le empujo y bueno un nuevo argumento comenzó esta vez no fue uno bueno.

-Estabas en la cama con el – gruño Chad empujando a Jay – no me mientas, eres un maldito idiota, lo sabía toda la escuela lo sabía y realmente pensé que te gustaba.

-Chad me gustas no tengo idea de lo que hablas – el realmente estaba muy confundido el día anterior estaba todo bien.

-Te estas revolcando con Carlos – dijo indignado.

-¿Que? No – de inmediato aclaro - él tiene pesadillas y yo lo abrazo por las noches.

-Búscate una mejor excusa porque sé muy bien que estas molesto por que no dejo que llegues más lejos – se cruzó de brazos el príncipe pensando que efectivamente si había besos, y muchos manoseos pero cada que Jay intentaba meter las manos en sus pantalones o siquiera insinuar algo así Chad lo empujaba o le cortaba en seco, por lo que pensó que Jay estaba tomando de Carlos lo que él no parecía darle, sexo.

-Eso no tiene sentido - y Jay realmente no podía verse a sí mismo en una relación con Carlos, enserio era estúpido.

-Escúchame bien Jay no sé qué juego estabas jugando – siseo con verdadera ira - me lo creí pero no voy a acostarme contigo idiota, no seré una de tus conquistas.

-Por dios Chad hablas como una virgen – Chad se sonrojo entonces ante sus palabras – no puede ser eres una jodida virgen, pero tú, Audrey, las chicas que has estado.

-Estas diciendo que soy una puta – y toda la ira iba creciendo, el dolor filtrándose en sus ojos.

-Bueno no eres precisamente la virgen maría – murmuro Jay aun no creyendo que Chad, el príncipe coqueto del colegio fuera bueno Virgen.

-¡Eres un maldito bastardo Jay! – el chico no lo vio venir, realmente aprendió ese día que Chad tenía una mano muy pesada.

Y ahí fue donde la historia empezó y la de Jay termino.

Después de eso Jay estaba perdido, caminaba como un zombi lloroso porque su amado príncipe lo había dejado, no importo cuando Carlos intentar convencer a Chad estos solo terminaron agarrados a golpes y castigados por el hada madrina.

Y cuando finalmente Jay se iba a rendir, cuando se dijo que nunca volvería a tener a su pequeño rizos de oro en sus brazos, Audrey apareció de la nada le beso frente a media escuela y en un segundo Chad estaba ahí gritándole a Audrey sobre robar novios tomo a Jay de la mano y se lo llevo.

Se gritaron, claro que lo hicieron, Chad alego sobre cómo no perdía el tiempo para ir por su ex y Jay sobre lo ridículo que era, se gritaron mil veces más sobre cosas sin importancia, sobre Carlos, sobre Evie, sobre Mal y hasta sobre Ben, se gritaron, por culpa del equipo, por culpa del estúpido torneo y del entrenador que los cacho manoseándose en las duchas, se gritaron por todo y finalmente terminaron cuando Chad jalo la chaqueta de Jay y le plato un beso necesitado.

Entonces todo fue muy diferente, besos y manos vagaron por todo sus cuerpos, Jay solo quería sentirlo y Chad lo había extrañado tanto, al final cuando Jay ya lo tenía nuevamente empujado en la cama, ni siquiera recodaba llegar a la cama, Chad le paro y explico que si era virgen y que era una tradición aún más grande que los príncipes y princesas llegaran vírgenes al matrimonio.

Así que Jay solo sonrió, asintió y prometió no empujarle a nada.

Se arrepentido más tarde cuando Evie les contaba detalladamente como perdió su virginidad con Doug, Mal se unió también llamándole no tan importante, parece ser que Ben no pudo esperar y bueno Carlos no contaba dado su aparente asexualidad así que Jay solo lloraba por el hecho de que él, precisamente él estaba en celibato hasta que se casara o se consiguiera un nuevo novio, lo cual no iba a pasar pronto.

Pero todo lo valía, sobre todo porque ahora Chad se sentaba con ellos incluso cuando Ben no estaba ahí y si Jay le jalaba para sentarle en su regazo y besarle frente a todos de esa manera tan dulce y necesitada que tanto lo volvía loco, Chad no se quejaba nunca.

Jay envió una docena de rosas rojas a Audrey, Chad hizo lo mismo también.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Así que hace unos años me vi unos dibujos de una chica que empezó dibujando jaylos y después hacia cada pareja, hasta Jane y Jay juntos empezó a subir de Jay y Chad en ese momento me dije "waaaaa que diablos es esto" así que lo ignore, ahora hace unos días mientras discutía con un amigo sobre las posibles parejas y como Carlos podía estar con todos porque era súper adorable salió otra vez el Jay y Chad y zaz no pude sacármelo de la mente así que ahí está, es tan dulce porque se llevarían de la greña pero tendrían sus reconciliaciones bien buenas.**

 **Quería subir las imágenes que encontré esa vez pero por más que las busque nada de nada, creo que tal vez la chica elimino su Tumblr que fue donde las encontré o no sé qué paso, si alguien tiene alguna imagen de esta pareja pásela y quien sabe tal vez pueda poner otra escena de ellos, como conociendo a sus padres o la boda de Jay y Chad…. Joder suena tan extraño cuando lo dices en voz alta.**

 **Una galleta?**

 **Un chocolate?**

 **Una pregunta?**

 **Una idea?**


	18. Chapter 18: Algo mejor

**Algo mejor.**

Comenzó como siempre empieza, del mismo modo en el que alguien entra ese mundo, cuando la necesidad de comer algo o poner techo sobre sus cabezas no les deja opción, cuando el miedo de regresar a casa sin lo ordenado era más grande que el peligro en las calles.

La primera vez fue por un estúpido tinte, tenía 12 años y jamás podrá olvidar el horrible sabor en su boca después de eso, no tenía dinero Cruella solo había ordenado ir a buscar su tintura para el cabello, sacándole de la casa, Carlos sabia por experiencia personal que nada bueno saldría al desobedecerla, no había tenido ese problema antes, su madre o sus secuaces se encargaban de surtir sus necesidades, Carlos era la criada de su casa sí, siempre limpiando pisos, siempre lustrando sus zapatos o cepillando pieles pero hasta ese día nunca había tenido necesidad de salir en busca de nada.

No es que Carlos no saliera de casa, no, el solía ir al lado de su madre en pocas ocasiones siempre cargando las compras, siempre un paso atrás luciendo impecable en su ropa y llenando de orgullo a su madre cuando alguien alababa su parecido, Cruella solía estar de muy bueno humor entonces saber que su hijo no era tan inútil como todos, así que sabía por ende donde vendían todo, también solía salir solo cuando tenía mucha hambre solo robando pequeños bocados aquí y allá, siempre corriendo lo sufrientemente rápido para sr atrapado.

Pero aquella tarde no hubo ayuda, el tinte se terminó y su madre enojada lo hecho de la casa. Con solo un par de monedas en su bolsillo Carlos salió en busca del dichoso tinte, el viejo hombre que los vendía le dio un precio exorbitante tanto que Carlos pensó en robar algo de la peluquería de Lady Tremaine pero el saberse atrapado por la vieja mujer solo le hizo reconsiderarlo, entonces el hombre le dijo que podía pagarlo de otra forma, Carlos frunció su nariz confuso, la alusión de su boca era algo que no comprendía.

Cuando lo entendió no pudo negarse, solo asintió tomo el tinte, porque no era tan estúpido para no pedir el pago por adelantado y siguió al viejo en la parte trasera, fue empujado de rodillas y pronto un la bragueta del hombre estaba frente a su rostro, Carlos cerro los ojos y recordó porque lo hacía.

Hace alguno años, cuando era más joven Carlos recordaba esos pequeños lapsos que tenía su madre, momentos en los que la mujer lo acunaba con amor, cuando cepillaba sus cabellos con dulzura y lo llamaba su niño hermoso, donde alabanzas llenaban sus oídos, el como ella le vestía y diseñaba en bocetos atuendos, algunos llenos de manchas otros con rayas algo que quedo muy presente en su memoria, un gusto adquirido por su madre, con el tiempo la locura de Cruella nublo su juicio y eso gestos murieron, a un a veces Carlos podía ver en su madre pequeños fantasmas de ese amor cuando llamaba su nombre.

Aquel fue el primer hombre que violo su boca, solo fue eso gracias a dios, el salió corriendo al instante limpiando su rostro del semen y escupiendo el poco que cayó en su boca, corrió tan lejos donde nadie pudiera verlo y ahí se desplomo en una pared odiándose por lo sucedido, lagrimas ya cayendo por su rostro, cuando su madre le miro con amor más tarde dando una palmada en su cabeza y llamándole buen chico sintió que todo valió a pena.

Solo se puso peor desde ahí.

Tenía trece cuando realmente se encontró haciéndolo por regularidad, a principio solo era cuando estaba desesperado, cuando el fin de mes los gritos de su madre eran grandes, el día en que perdió su virginidad Carlos estaba desesperado, había un sitio, uno que era conocido por ser donde las prostitutas de la isla trabajan cerca de los muelles, pero lo suficientemente lejos de ellos, donde ambos bandos podían llamar territorio neutro, solo había estado ahí un par de veces, solo para recoger un trabajo rápido y salir de ahí con unas pocas monedas, esa noche estaba nervioso, hambriento y dolido por el golpe de su madre a no encontrar comida.

Cuando un hombre agito una bolsita con monedas acepto, porque con ese dinero podría comprar comida, podría tener lo suficiente para que no tener que hacer eso tan regular, Carlos tomo el dinero y guardo entre sus ropas entonces fue empujado contra una pared con los pantalones bajados y jodido en seco, solo hubo dolor, la sensación de ser desgarrado por dentro, entonces algo muy húmedo corriendo entre sus piernas y el tipo alejándose.

Todo lo demás paso en automático, Carlos abrocho su ropa, salió de ahí sin mirar a nadie, compro lo necesario incluso robo algunas frutas cuando el dependiente no miraba, llego a casa guardo todo, limpio la loza sucia, escucho los gritos de su madre y no fue hasta ya muy entrada la noche que se dejó caer en su colchón de bultos que lo acepto, Carlos se abrazó a sí mismo y lloro, su mano ahogando los jadeos de arrepentimiento, tomo un baño, no importo que el agua helada se sintiera como agujas en su piel, no importa cuánto tallo, incluso si su piel se volvió roja, no importó cuando lavo Carlos no pudo quitar la sensación de suciedad en su cuerpo, no importa cuando lloro no pudo aliviar el dolor en su corazón.

Después de la primera vez se hiso más fácil si, pero era mucho peor.

Jay no lo hubiese descubierto si no fuera por Mal, antes de eso no había necesidad que el mantuviera un ojo en Carlos o en Evie, pero desde su pequeña aventura por culpa de Maléfica, la chica le había dejado en claro que Carlos era útil, que ese niño era un valioso aliado y que debía asegurarse que nadie lo intimidara o le ofreciera un trato mejor, por lo que mientras ella se encargaba de Evie a Jay le tocaba mantener a Carlos vigilado y no dejar que el grupo de los piratas o de Freddy notaran lo valioso que era.

Antes de eso Jay apenas si había tenido conversaciones con Carlos, siempre a la entrada de su casa, después de que el niño aprendió la lección de dejarlo entrar este se aseguraba de no abrirle la puerta cuando hacia alguna entrega especial para Cruella, debió saber que algo estaba pasando cuando su padre le advirtió que debían pagarle con dinero, " asegúrate que te pague con monedas" le advirtió su padre una vez y Jay solo se encogió de hombros, no entendía el porqué de su advertencia, además si Carlos quería darle una de las pieles de la vieja pensó que eso animaría a su padre, las pieles podían ser revendidas mucho más caras que la tostadora vieja que su padre le mando a entregar.

Descubrió después el porqué de aquella advertencia.

Cuando el final de las clases llego se reunieron como era costumbre para hacer lo que fuera que Mal quisiera, a veces solo corrían por las calles causando destrozos a su paso, solamente para dejar en claro que era su territorio, a veces solo robaban un poco de alimento y pasaban el resto del tiempo fantaseando con lo que harían si estuvieran en Auradon, destruir a todos esos príncipes y princesas primorosas era el plan de Mal, encontrar un príncipe con mucho dinero el de Evie, robar todo el oro el de Jay y Carlos, Carlos solo suspiro y pregunto si acaso habría algo mejor que las manzanas magulladas que comían como un lujo.

Cuando cada uno se separó por su lado Carlos sabía que no podía regresar a casa, Jay por su parte siguió a Mal hasta el castillo de las ofertas y cuando ella lo pateo lejos decidió buscar a Carlos y convencerle de robarle a Gastón algo de licor.

Fue un coincidencia tal vez pasar por ese callejón en ese momento, cinco minutos después y Jay no lo hubiera visto, Cinco minutos más tarde y Carlos no hubiera sido atrapado, pero el mundo nunca fue tan agradecido con Carlos.

Jay escucho ruidos extraños salir del callejón, ruidos que reconoció luego de un momento, no era un santo, sabía lo que eso significaba y reconocía los gemidos del sexo, no es que fuera raro en la isla y mucho menos en un callejón lo que llamo su curiosidad fue que era demasiado temprano para algo como eso, por lo regular las prostitutas empezaban más tarde cuando la noche les daban la ilusión de la privacidad para hacer ese tipo de cosas, sintiendo curiosidad por saber que clase de idiota haría eso a plena luz del día, Jay espero, cuando vio a un tipo salir abrochándose el pantalón rodo los ojos, entonces miro al callejón pensando en quizás robar el dinero.

Carlos estaba ahí, su brazo izquierdo apoyado en el ladrillo de la pared, el otro con dos dedos dentro de su garganta mientras vomitaba, su cabello era un desastre y Jay no debía ser un genio para saber lo que pasaba, hizo un ruido uno pequeño y Carlos le miro entonces, sus ojos eran peligrosos casi amenazantes igual a los de Cruella mas al verle estos se deformaron, había pánico entonces Carlos estaba asustado, asustado de ser descubierto.

"No le digas a mi madre" el chico de inmediato suplico limpiando aun un poco de semen de su barbilla, Jay se cruzó de brazos mirándole interrogante una pregunta silenciosa colgó en el aire "necesitaba el dinero" suspiro Carlos derrotado "Ella se molestara y gritara si no hay comida, Jasper y Horacio ya no traen a casa tanto como quisiera" se explicó mirando al suelo sus manos apretando las viejas monedas, el pago por su dignidad.

"¿Qué necesitas?" pregunto en su lugar Jay confundiéndole, Carlos le miro confundido pero la Jay no parecía bromear.

"Comida "titubeo al responder "la cera para pulir su coche, blanqueador de pisos y tabaco" soltó viendo Jay asentir.

"Ve a casa Carlos" le ordeno Jay entonces "y sin desvíos".

Carlos obedeció, entro nervioso y espero, tallo con más fuerza los platos hasta dejarlos brillantes, limpio la cocina cuando alguien llamo a la puerta, Jay estaba ahí con una bolsa en su mano, ni siquiera le pidió permiso, solo le empujo para entrar en la casa y le tendió la bolsa, estaba todo, la lista que Carlos le dio estaba ahí, la tomo sin saber que hacer pero guardo cada artículo donde solían ir bajo la atenta mirada de Jay, cuando termino Jay solo pregunto una cosa "¿ Y bien".

Era verdad, Jay no había traído esas cosas por bondad de su corazón, ahora que Jay sabía que era una prostituta le había pagado, gustaba de recibir efectivo pero Jay le ahorro un viaje al mercado, asintió con la cabeza y le guio a su habitación, no acostumbraba traer a nadie pero sabía que Jay no le dejaría en paz de otra forma, al entrar Jay se dejó caer al colchón, mientras Carlos se apresuraba a quitarse los pantalones, cuando se dio vuelta Jay estaba completamente dormido la gorrita cubría su rostro y su cuerpo laxo ocupaba medio colchón, no sabiendo cómo actuar se recostó a su lado con solo su camisa cubriéndole y en bóxer Carlos se quedó dormido luchando por no acercarse al cálido cuerpo de Jay.

A la mañana siguiente Jay se había marchado y afortunadamente no falto nada de valor en la casa.

Se convirtió en una rutina, Jay aparecía en su casa con artículos al azar y dormía en su cama, a veces en la casita del árbol usando su regazo como su almohada personal cuando Carlos se limitó a preguntarle por qué siempre dormía a su alrededor Jay rodo los ojos y respondió "No eres tan idiota como para matarme en mi sueño " le había gruñido volviéndose a dormir, se sintió extraño, cálido en su pecho cuando esas palabras le golpearon, era estúpido sentirse especial porque Jay lo creía lo sufrientemente inofensivo para caer domino a su alrededor, para mostrarse vulnerable.

Carlos se repitió que esto solo lo hacía Jay porque era útil para Mal, que de no ser por su cerebro ni siquiera lo miraría, las cosas no cambiaron hasta que Cruella se volvió más exigente y Carlos no sabía exactamente cómo abordar el tema con Jay, hasta que no le quedó otra más que regresar a su antiguo trabajo.

Mal entonces encaro a Jay, le advirtió sobre Carlos siendo visto cerca de los muelles y como posiblemente seria intimidado por Uma o Harry. Gil lo había visto y seguido como un perrito preguntándole que hacia tan cerca de su territorio, si acaso Mal lo había echado y aun que Carlos había tratado de ser amable se dio cuenta que no podría hacer su trabajo con Gil siguiéndole sin notarlo hasta esa parte de la isla, no fue hasta que el chico se detuvo y miro a su alrededor que frunció la nariz y murmuro "A Harry no le gusta que ande en este lugar" que tomo a Carlos del brazo y le arrastro de vuelta a los muelles.

Gil pensó que sería una gran idea tener a Carlos en la tripulación, por un lado ya no sería el más intimidado por todos y por otro Carlos era el único que era amable con Harry, era muy educado para ser un villano, cuando se veían Carlos siempre explicaba las cosas que no comprendía de la escuela o señalaba su falta de tacto en algunas ocasiones, lo que Gil no esperaba es que el chisme de un Carlos siendo arrastrado por Gil llegara a oídos de Mal y su banda de inadaptados, como Uma se refería a ellos.

Un montón de gritos después, amenazas de muerte, una casi pelea de espadas con Uma y Harry empujando su gancho contra la mejilla de Carlos todos estaban en sus respectivos territorios, Mal le grito por ser tan estúpido prohibiéndole acercarse a ese lugar, la mirada intensa de Jay le siguió hasta su casa.

Jay apareció entonces al día siguiente, empujo unas monedas en su mano y procedió a empujarle contra una pared y besarle como si no hubiera mañana, Jay aun le conseguía cosas, cables para sus nuevos inventos, baratijas para su madre y dinero para comprar lo faltante, aun dormía en su regazo solo que ahora Jay solía besarle cuando le diera la gana, empezaron siendo besos salvajes, donde su lengua luchaba por controlarle, besos con mordidas posesivas mientras apretaba su trasero con fuerza, besos en los cuales sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca que Carlos podía sentir el contorno del pene de Jay golpeando su muslo.

Poco a poco los besos fueron transformándose en algo más, en algún momento, Jay empezó a tomarse su tiempo, le sentaba en su regazo y procedía a besar cada peca de su rostro, acariciaba sus caderas con sus pulgares mientras le sostenía y besaba con una suavidad nunca antes vista, con el paso del tiempo Carlos empezó a odiar esa nueva relación, porque era tan parecido al amor que dolía.

Era un acuerdo mudo, nunca hablaron de él, nunca pusieron los límites en claro, pero Jay jamás le empujo a nada más allá de los besos compartidos, los toques ocasionales, nada sexual entre ellos paso.

Entonces fueron a Auradon eligieron el bien y Carlos era libre de aquella vida.

Jay seguía coqueteando con medio mundo, para el mundo solo eran amigos y Carlos se dio cuenta que no quería solo eso, miro cada regalo, el teléfono en su mano, el nuevo collar de Dude, el brazalete en su muñeca y la laptop en su cama, miro cada regalo de Jay, cada pago por los besos a puerta cerrada de su habitación y se dio cuenta que simplemente quería más.

Cuando Jay intento besarle esa tarde tras entregarle un anillo de oro posiblemente de Chad o Azis lo empujo, cuando pregunto el por qué Carlos tomo todo el valor que pudo y negó con la cabeza.

"no puedo seguir con esto Jay" cerro los ojos para darse un último empujón de fuerza "esto se terminó" miro a Jay, al chico que se cruzaba de brazos mirándole confundido.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó el con una voz tan plana y sin sentimientos que solo lo ánimo más.

"Por qué merezco algo mejor" termino para salir de la habitación seguido por el pequeño perrito, Carlos no quiso que Jay le viera romperse, el alivio finalmente de su pecho al sentirse liberado de una vida a la que nunca deseo entrar.

Jay se quedó ahí, en anillo en su mano se apretó con fuerza, la primera cosa que compraba con dinero ganado por el mismo rechazado por la única persona que empezaba a importarle realmente, las palabras de Carlos resonaron por su cabeza y con el corazón destrozado Jay lo aceptó, porque Carlos merecía algo mejor, mucho más que un vil ladrón como él.

Los hilos invisibles que los mantenían unidos, el lazo que había empezado a formarse entre ellos se rompieron aquella tarde.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **JaylosForever pidió un Carlos prostituta en la isla y Jay descubriéndolo, no sé qué más esperaban puesto que siempre pongo a Carlos en esa situación pero en fin trate de darle un poco de sentido, espero sea suficiente nena.**

 **Llore cada minuto que escribía esto… espero estés feliz?**

 **Solo una nota, cuando iba en secundaria paso un accidente donde unas amigas cayeron desde un balcón de un edificio, estaba ahí con otra amiga y mi madre, el punto es que una de las chicas se levantó sangrando y empezó a decir " No le digan a mi padre" después del accidente bromeamos mucho sobre eso porque la chica cayo desde un quinto piso y se preocupaba por que su padre no se enterara, no fue divertido en el momento pero te hace pensar en la clase de prioridades que tiene la gente cuando suceden este tipo de sucesos, cuando Carlos quedo atrapado no pensé en nada más que en esta chica diciéndolo y pues ahí está.**

 **Caer desde edificios no es gracioso.**

 **Esto no es pretty woman.**

 **Una galleta?**

 **Un chocolate?**

 **Una pregunta?**

 **Una idea?**


	19. Chapter 19: Firework

Notas: Les debo el dibujo cuando me inspire para hacer algo lo publicare mientras aquí tienen un pequeño fic.

* * *

 **Firework**

La primera navidad es irrecordable, tal vez estas en brazos de tu madre o padre, durmiendo plácidamente mientras los adultos festejan, tal vez llorar por el ruido asustado, tal vez lloras porque ese día llegas al mundo, la primera navidad nadie la recuerda realmente es más bien un recuerdo feliz para quienes te rodean, en la isla es muy diferente, tal vez ellos lloraba pero fue más por hambre, de dolor o abandono, tal vez dormían ante el cansancio, algunos no eran tan afortunados y su primera navidad era la última.

La primer navidad de la que fue consciente Carlos fue gracias al viejo televisor su madre con una botella de vino en una mano y un cigarro en la otra apenas si prestaba atención al pobre niño que jugueteaba con una vieja manta de dálmata, cuando hermosas luces brillantes iluminaron el televiso, Carlos miro admirado aquel espectáculo mientras su madre bufaba y lo empujaba con un pie para hacerle llorar y poder burlarse de algo.

La primera navidad de Mal la paso recogiendo semillas de las cenizas frente a la chimenea castigo de su madre por no ser suficientemente mala.

La primera navidad de Evie se durmió llorando del hambre en su habitación tras ser insultada por su madre.

La primera navidad de Jay tuvo que mantener sus palmas levantadas en el aire mientras Jafar las golpeaba con una regla, mostrándole el dolor, aquel castigo que recibiría cada vez que fallara como esa tarde, tenía que ser el mejor.

La primera vez que Evie obtuvo un regalo de navidad cuando fue lo suficientemente mayor para entender el porqué de aquellos programas navideños, fue un enorme espejo de cuerpo entero en casi perfectas condiciones todo un lujo para la isla, ella grito de alegría al verlo hasta que su madre le indicó que debía mirarse al menos cuatro horas seguidas al día, así podría ver lo obesa que era y todos su defectos que debía mejorar "Las princesas no parecen cerdos apestosos" le había dicho esa vez, el espejo un recordatorio de lo imperfecta que era.

El primer regalo de Navidad de Carlos llego como una sorpresa tardía casi al finalizar la noche del 25 de diciembre tres chicos lo acorralaron en un callejón y le dieron la paliza de su vida deseándole una feliz navidad, su madre solo le grito de regreso al ver lo inútil que era.

Mal aprendió a odiar la navidad junto a los regalos al mismo tiempo, su madre por primera vez tenia uno para ella, esa noche hubo un gran fuego en la chimenea, entonces dos de sus sirvientes la tomaron extendiendo su brazo para que maléfica pudiera quemar en su piel su marca, para que pudiera reclamarle como su propiedad con un doble dragón, sus gritos solo le hicieron recibir desdén de su madre, tiempo después Mal lo cubrió de tinta para convertir en un tatuaje la marca de su esclavitud.

Lo que parecía ser una buena navidad para Jay rápidamente se convirtió en algo horrible, Garfio lo atrapo robándole y si no fuera por Harry intentando probarse Jay no hubiera salido vivo, esa noche recibió el peor regalo de todos, su padre golpeo su espalda por perder un botín y lo dejó afuera en las heladas calles agonizando, los fuegos artificiales fueron ignorados esas noches.

La primera vez que Jay descubrió la existencia de santa Claus mirando un especial navideño mientras Jafar dormía ebrio deseo apoderarse de aquella bolsa mágica que escupía regalos donde pudiera encontrar algo valioso lo que fuera para hacer feliz a su padre, en secreto deseo el mejor tesoro para sí.

Cuando Evie escucho sobre el viejo regordete que conseguía regalos a niños buenos en navidad emocionada pidió un hermoso príncipe que la hiciera feliz, Mal a su lado rodo los ojos recordándole que solo los buenos chicos de Auradon podían recibir un presente rompiendo su ilusión, en secreto Mal pedía una simple cosa todas las navidades, Libertad.

Alimentado por aquellos programas especiales en la tv, por cada película con personas sonrientes y deseos cumplidos Carlos anhelo un regalo, solo uno, no quería oro, joyas o miles de juguetes como los niños en la tv exigían, mientras el veía a todas esas familias con enormes obsequios bajo el árbol Carlos solo deseaba uno, amor, estaba tan cansado y ansioso de amor que era para lo único que vivía, solía pasar cada navidad mirando al cielo esperando ver el trineo de santa para suplicar solo un poco, una pisca de amor.

Nueve años exactamente después de descubrir por qué en esas fechas la basura que enviaban de Auradon era mucho más lujosa y abundante, de mirar los fuegos artificiales por tv y descubrir cada aspecto de la navidad, Carlos tenía el plan perfecto para atrapar a Santa Claus, había construido un enorme telescopio con el que podría vigilar en las cercanías de Auradon y descubrirlo, mejorado su aparato para abrir la barrera e incluso derribarlo, no lo había probado para evitar que explotara como la última vez por lo que solo tendría una oportunidad.

La noche llego y cuando se dio cuenta su casita del árbol no era suficientemente alta para poder usar su telescopio, tras vacilar mucho lo llevo a la guarida de Mal, ella lo había ofrecido la última vez, bueno algo así, era parte de su pandilla por lo que no pensó que le molestaría que lo usara además no es como si estuviera ocupada esa noche.

Cuando Cruella se durmió mientras el rey y la reina de Auradon daban inicio a la misa nocturna tradicional de todos los años televisada Carlos corrió a llevar sus cosas, justo cuando acababa de montar todo ahí Mal apareció de la nada dándole un susto de muerte tuvo que explicarle todo y si no fuera por el apoyo de Jay quien también apareció de la nada comentando lo genial que sería poseer la valiosa bolsa de regalos de Santa él hubiera sido echado, entonces Evie llego más tarde con un pastel de manzana recién horneado y juntos vigilaron toda la noche ideando planes de contingencia para derribar al viejo gordo carmín, su primera navidad juntos, oficialmente como amigos un que ellos no lo supieran, cuando el viejo televisor anuncio el comienzo de los fuegos artificiales Jay soltó su trozo de pastel y corrió a acaparar el telescopio, hasta que Mal lo empujo para ver primero.

Y mientras Carlos terminaba su porción del delicioso pastel el cielo se ilumino de colores, el casi deja caer su comida sorprendido, incluso Evie que no paraba de verse en un espejo miro por la ventana, esa noche los fuegos artificiales eran más grandes y luminosos que nunca.

Uno a uno los estallidos de pólvora formaron hermosas flores de colores en el cielo negro, formas y figuras magníficas vistas por primera vez desde su creación en la isla, miles de niños y adultos salieron de sus casas aquella fría noche, los callejones se iluminaron y todos sonrientes miraron al cielo, un chico rubio cuyo alrededor había muchos niños más miraron maravillados el cielo nocturno por un segundo olvido ser echado de casa esa noche, detrás de unas tiendas una chica de cabellos azules detuvo su andar llevando una pesada bolsa de basura para ver un enorme copo de nieve formado en el cielo con luces azules, ella sonrió sin poder evitarlo, en un viejo barco pirata un chico pensativo no dejaba de mirar su mano con odio, deseando un gancho como su padre cuando el cielo se ilumino por docenas de estrellas doradas, una mano se posó en su hombro entonces y su hermana le sonrió golpeando su hombro cariñosamente, ellos miraron juntos el espectáculo, en un viejo salón de belleza una pequeña niña barría preparándose para abrir el negocio de media noche de su abuela cuando el cielo iluminó con bellas figuras de colores, ella sonrió emocionada ante tal belleza.

Carlos finalmente empujo el paste por su garganta para no desperdiciar, dejo caer la manta que Evie había dejado en el sillón una vez y se acercó a los demás chicos que maravillados observaban el cielo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, aquello fue maravilloso, espectacular, un extraño sentimiento le lleno entonces cálido, ansioso, emocionante, uno que fue superado fácilmente cuando Jay paso un brazo por su hombro y volvió a sonreírle con su brillante sonrisa y como si fuese la coincidencia más hermosa del mundo el cielo se ilumino nuevamente en ese momento causándole un remolino de felicidad que explotaba en su interior, y fue perfecto.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, aquellos habitantes volvieron a creer en algo mucho más poderoso que la magia, ellos tuvieron esperanza.

A kilómetros de ahí, en el castillo real un Rey aun parecía no muy convencido acerca de aquella gran idea de su primogénito, fuegos artificiales para la isla de los perdidos, era una locura, las luces brillantes, los festejos eran para su pueblo, sus ciudadanos que respetaban la ley, "Ellos también son nuestro pueblo" había dicho su hijo y el rey se rindió pues todos incluso los más viles merecen algo de esa luz, la esperanza de un futuro mejor.

Esa noche los chicos no atraparon a santa, el aparato no funciono aun que se quedaron dormidos frente al ventanal la noche no fue un total desperdicio, pues una pisca de felicidad fue devuelta a ellos.

No fue hasta un año más tarde que ellos descubrieron que efectivamente Santa cumplió sus deseos.

Mal obtuvo libertad, eligiendo su destino por primera vez.

Evie obtuvo un "príncipe" que la amaba más que a nada.

Carlos fue amado por tantas personas que no paro de llorar cuando lo descubrió.

Y Jay el definitivamente encontró el tesoro más grande de todos, estaba cada día al escuchar a Mal bromear, al sentir a Evie abrazarlo, al ver a Carlos reír.

Tardo un poco pero cada chico de la isla, cada pequeño niño consiguió un poco de aquella felicidad, los fuegos artificiales para la isla se convirtieron en una tradición, un símbolo.

La esperanza de algo mejor.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **No pensaba escribir algo de navidad, tengo tantos atrasos que simplemente no iba pero entonces allydenvers lo pidió y JaylosForever le hizo segunda así que pensé algo que representara los festejos y recordé como me emocionaban los fuegos artificiales, tal vez crean que es tonto pero cuando eres pequeño y las cosas no están bien enormes luces en el cielo iluminándolo todo te hacen olvidar lo cruel que es la vida, por un segundo la magia es real.**

 **No me gustan los cuetes por lo ruidosos que son pero no voy a negar que los fuegos artificiales son únicos y quien diga que las luces de Bengala son inofensivos bueno díganselo a mi hermano y la navidad que quemo la piñata con una.**

 **Feliz navidad!**

 **watch?v=d3kz5-b7yYQ**


	20. Chapter 20: Guerra húmeda

**Guerra húmeda.**

-¿Escuchaste eso? – Doug levanto la mirada hacia la puerta principal.

-Yo no escuche nada – se encogió de hombros Ben – porque no vemos esos diseños tengo una junta con el hada madrina en cinco minutos – le apresuro puesto que el chico le había interceptado justo después de entrar en el edificio.

-¿Enserio no escuchas eso? – le miro confuso, el rey levanto la mirada hacia la puerta y entre cerro los ojos como si eso le ayudara a oír mejor.

-Es verdad- murmuro – suena como…

-Agua – termino Doug por él, ambos chicos se miraron confusos solo para regresar a mirar la puerta donde las puertas se abrieron y una enorme ola entro derribándolo todo, incluidos ellos dos.

Ni siquiera tuvieron tempo de gritar, nunca lo vieron venir, cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban frente a la oficina del hada madrina totalmente empapados y un montón de chicos, sus amigos más que nada esparcidos en el suelo medio ahogados, la puerta se abrió y el hada madrina mojo sus zapatos con el resto del agua que aún quedaba en el pasillo, miro el desastre a su alrededor, suspiro pellizcando el puente de su nariz y se recordó mentalmente que estos eran solo unos niños, incluso el ahora rey que parecía a su ver metido en esto.

-Mi oficina ahora – ordeno dejando la puerta abierta y entrando para sentarse en su silla.

Los chicos se levantaron escupiendo agua, Chad incluso vomito un pequeño pez dorado, Carlos exprimía su playera totalmente húmeda, Jay sacudía su cabeza para sacarse el agua de las orejas, Lonnie y Jordán exprimían su cabello, Azis sacudió sus pantalones donde otro pequeño pez cayo retorciéndose, Doug ayudo a Ben a ponerse de pie y Jane sufría mortificada deseando no haber usado vestido el día de hoy, todos entraron a la oficina del hada y empezaron a hablar gritándose, la mujer les cayo y pidió a uno de ellos relatar la historia.

-Así que yo estaba caminado tranquilamente con Dude – hablo Carlos - cuando vi a Megan y Uriel jugando con estos globos de agua parecía muy divertido pero pensé, Hey eso podría lastimarles, alguien podría resbalarse por un charco y resultar herido por lo que insistí en que dejaran su juego y todos fueran amigos.

-Está mintiendo hada madrina – Chad intervino – tomaste los globos de los chicos y le tiraste uno a Azis.

-Fue Uriel yo solo estaba intentando detenerlo.

-¿Por qué el hermano de Meloddy me tiraría globos de agua?

-Tal vez porque saliste con su hermana dah – le miro como si fuera idiota.

-Somos amigos – rectifico Azis.

-Niños – llamo el hada – ¿quieren decirme como termino el lobby inmerso en agua?

-Estaba diciendo Uriel lanzo un globo de agua a Azis y ellos me culparon a mi dejándome con todos los globos y salieron corriendo entonces Azis se acercó tomo uno de los globos…

-Y empezaron a mojarse – interrumpió el hada.

-No, bueno si, Azis quiso tirarme un globo pero mientras lo esquivaba le dio a Chad así que el empezó a lloriquear.

-No estaba lloriqueando De Vil

-Si lo hacías amigo – acepto Azis – cito "mis rizos, tarde una hora en que quedaran perfectos", luego tomaste un globo y me lanzaste uno mojándome todo.

-Tiene mucho mejor puntería que Azis debo admitir.

-Gracias, tú tienes un buen brazo Carlos.

-¿Chicos? – Jay gruño fastidiado de estar mojado al ver que estos se desviaban del tema.

-Lonnie llego entonces dijo algo sobre que era injusto que atacáramos a Azis – Carlos hizo un puchero.

-Y Carlos mojo mi vestido tenía que hacer algo.

-¿Así que entraste en la guerra? – el hada levanto una ceja con incredulidad.

-No, bueno intente dialogar pero ellos no se rindieron incluso cuando Jay trato de hacerlos razonar.

-Si claro dialogar – se burló Carlos.

-El amenazó con rompernos el cuello, diles Carlos – Chad secundo.

-Es verdad, se molestó mucho porque una pequeña gota mancho su cuaderno.

-Era mi tarea de cálculo, el maldito globo cayó sobre toda mi libreta, voy a reprobar por su culpa.

-Así que Jay se unió a Azis y Lonnie para empezar a lanzarnos globos de agua – Carlos ignoro su molestia.

-¿Y Jane donde entra?

-Yo no hice nada mamá

-Ella – dijo la oriental – empezó a gritarnos citando el código de conducta de la escuela, cuando la ignoramos dejo caer una lluvia de globos de agua sobre nosotros.

-Así que Jane estaba de nuestro lado – grito Carlos triunfante – casi los aplastamos ¿cierto Chad?

-Entonces Azis dijo algo sobre que no era justo con la magia de Jane – Chad dijo con fastidio.

-¿Jane hizo magia? – la mujer miro entre orgullosa y decepcionada a su hija.

-Convocó miles de globos de agua fue tan genial – murmuro Carlos.

-Si lo fue – jane se sonrojo.

-Así que le dijimos llama a tu novia llorón – Chad gruño – y lo hizo, Jordán apareció lanzándonos globos en mayor cantidad, estábamos perdidos.

-Así que le dije a Chad necesitamos refuerzos y mande a Dude a buscar a alguien.

-¿Y Ben y Doug fueron los refuerzos?

-No, Mal y Evie más bien – suspiro Carlos – el punto es que cuando ellas llegaron estábamos tan distraídos que las atacamos al mismo tiempo.

-Mojamos el vestido de Evie.

-Y a Mal no le gusto eso.

-Intentamos disculparnos – Chad dijo temblando.

-Pero ella solo gruño y sabíamos que debíamos correr.

-Hizo una maldita ola de veinte metros de la nada.

-Y nos arrastró por todo el campus hasta el lobby.

-Ben y Doug no tienen nada que ver.

-¿Dónde están ellas entonces?

-Ni idea

-Cambiándose tal vez

-Preparando nuestros funerales – murmuro Chad – ¿qué? Saben que tengo razón – todos los chicos asintieron y solo suspiraron.

Están castigados, todos ustedes, limpiaran el desastre con sus manos y pasaran detención toda una semana, ahora vayan y séquense para que empiecen con su castigo.

-Si hada madrina – el grupo de chicos salió menos Ben que se quedó a platicar rápidamente abogando por Mal.

Ella no fue castigada, lo negó todo y sin pruebas no pudo ser culpable y mientras ellos secaban con trapeadores y limpiones el edificio una nueva batalla empezó.

-Pero que conste que Chad y yo ganamos.

-En tus sueños C, Azis y yo teníamos todo bajo control.

-Llamaste a tu novia – Chad gruño – con magia eso es trampa.

-Ustedes tenían a la suya – señalo Azis a Jane – ella también uso magia.

-El desempate – grito Carlos – domingo detrás del ala oeste, nadie va ahí nunca, reúne a tu equipo Azis y los aplastaremos.

-Bien – asintió Jay – pero no magia, globos y pistolas de agua nada más.

Aquella fue la batalla más épica que la preparatoria nunca tuvo, muchos participaron incluso el equipo de Tourney que se dividió para hacerlo justo, Ben se unió al equipo de Carlos y Doug al de Azis.

Y si se preguntan qué fue de Mal ella solo dio media vuelta cuando llego al patio durante la guerra miro a los chicos y chicas mojados de pies a cabeza y retrocedió de inmediato, Evie negó cuando Jay le propuso entrar en su equipo y paso la tarde entre sus costuras.

Tuvieron que hacerlo una tradición después de eso pues el hada madrina se dio cuenta que no podía castigar a media escuela cuando se enteró.

Cada tercer domingo de cada mes era el día del tradicional guerra de globos de agua, al menos hasta que el clima fue tan frio para dejar de jugarlo "y no Chad los globos calientes no eran una opción"

* * *

-¿Y Bien quieren decirme porque el Lobby está cubierto por 20 cm de nieve? – pregunto el hada al mismo grupo de adolescentes que estaban peor que dicho Lobby y parecían haber encontrado un sustituto a los globos de agua.

Fin.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **SamanthaGonzalez219 pidió a Carlos y Jay en una guerra de agua y aquí está el resultado, tenía que hacerlo ver lo más gracioso que pude.**

 **Megan y Uriel son los hijos menores de Hércules y Megara, y Erick y Ariel respectivamente.**

 **Una galleta?**

 **Un chocolate?**

 **Una pregunta?**

 **Una idea?**


	21. Chapter 21: Ganar

**Ganar**

La verdadera razón por la que Jay se esforzaba tanto para ganar era porque a Chad le encantaba ser un ganador y si Chad era feliz, Jay lo seria también.

-Y así fue como ganamos, si yo no hubiera dado ese pase fantástico no estaríamos a un paso más de las nacionales.

-Lo sabemos - murmuro Carlos fastidiado – estuve ahí, literalmente toque el pud antes que tú.

-¿Pero hiciste el pase ganador? – pregunto con seriedad – no verdad, ahora calla de Vil.

-Hey chicos – dijo Jay llegando a la mesa donde sus amigos comían para pasar su brazo sobre los hombros del príncipe y sentarse a su lado – Hola Babe – sonrió seductoramente pero fue ignorado por el rubio quien tenía cosas mejores que hacer como no comer sus vegetales y pasarlos nada discretamente a la bandeja de Jay - ¿Qué haces?

-Hablamos de mi grandiosa participación en el partido de ayer – sonrió animado - el cómo mi grandioso pase gano el juego.

-Claro – enarco una ceja Jay, empujando uno de los vegetales empujados por Chad a su plato – supongo que el que yo hubiera hecho la anotación no tuvo nada que ver – dijo burlándose Carlos rio al otro lado de la mesa pero Jay solo mordió el brócoli y miro al príncipe.

-No seas ridículo Jay – dijo con total seriedad – también fuiste de mucha ayuda – palmeo con suavidad su pierna haciendo que Jay le mirara de aquella forma enferma en palabras de Mal, los demás amigos en la mesa solo rodaron los ojos ante la obvia manipulación, entonces Jordán apareció de la nada asustándoles.

-Hola chicos – sonrió la genio mirándose ansiosa, bueno de hecho miraba ansiosamente a Jay quien seguía comiendo los vegetales y viendo como sus amados trozos de fruta desaparecían, aun no entendía por qué Chad se servía vegetales si nunca los comía -Jay – llamo su atención la genio pues el árabe realmente estaba perdido en sus pensamientos - ¡Jay! – dijo más alto – decía que si podía toma una fotografía de la estrella del equipo de Toruney, vamos necesito más seguidores – Jay hizo una mueca no le gustaba mucho las fotografías, no por que saliera mal, nada de eso si no porque siempre remarcaban que era o el hijo de un villano famoso o su antigua profesión la de un ladrón, así que discúlpenlo por no querer su cara en internet con la leyenda "Hijo de un famoso villano Jafar ex ladrón de la isla gana campeonato" si eso no era bueno para su imagen.

-Claro que si – antes de que pudiera negarse Chad estaba pegado a su costado posando para la foto levantando sus dedos en señal de victoria viéndose muy feliz, Jordán enarco una ceja y parecía que iba a decir algo por lo que de inmediato Jay rodeo el brazo del príncipe saco la lengua y poso sin dejar de mirar a Chad en una clara manera de decir que solo así tendría su foto.

Jordán suspiro eso no era lo que tenía en mente pero lo tomaría, de inmediato saco la fotografía con su celular y cuando iba a tomar la de repuesto, Chad dejo de sonreír se inclino un más contra Jay tomo el rostro confundido de chico y planto un enorme beso en su mejilla, Jordán no perdió oportunidad tomo la fotografía y salió corriendo de ahí antes de que algo más pasara, pues el rostro de Jay en ese preciso momento fue épico, definitivamente ella tuvo los seguidores que buscaba.

Así que Jay estaba bien con ser un ganador por que su novio amaba ganar y si Chad quería ganar Jay ganaría para él, la recompensa realmente valía la pena.

* * *

-Chad – gruño Carlos al entrar a su habitación y oh sorpresa ahí estaba Chad – estoy reconsiderando eso de que tengas llave – dijo tirando su bolso sobre su cama pues el príncipe ahora tenía pase directo a lo que mas ansiaba de esa habitación, no, no era Jay, si no la impresora 3D.

-Jay dijo que podía usarla cuando yo quisiera – levanto la barbilla presumido el príncipe.

-Maldito Jay – murmuro sacando su tarea – al menos apágala cuando termines y ¿Qué estás haciendo? – dijo finalmente al notar lo que se materializaba en dicha impresora – eso es un muñeco de Jay – levanto un ceja al ver que si efectivamente era una copia en muñeco de su mejor amigo.

-Mi mini Chad se sentía solo – dijo en un puchero levantando el muñeco Chad que sostenía en su mano – él también quiere su villano "quiero un Jay también Carlos" – dijo con voz chillona moviendo su muñequito como si él fuera quien hablara.

-¿Ese muñeco es nuevo? – pregunto incrédulo por qué si este traía una atuendo diferente.

-Esta vestido de gala y le falta su Jay de gala también – sonrió – estoy empezando una colección entera.

-Esto definitivamente es raro – murmuro Carlos.

-¿Qué es raro? – pregunto Jay entrando finalmente – hey Babe ¿qué haces aquí? – sonrió viendo a su novio corriendo a abrazarle pero sorpresa Chad le detuvo con un brazo extendido y le obligo a retroceder.

-Apestas- frunció la nariz – no se y no me interesa saber que hacías – gruño – sabes las reglas no te acercaras a mí con ese olor - hizo otra mueca.

-Bien – rodo los ojos caminando hasta el otro lado de la habitación y empezando a desvestirse - ¿imprimes más muñecos? – levanto una ceja al notar la figura ya terminada en el aparato.

-Su mini Chad se sentía solo – dijo con sarcasmo Carlos.

-Mi no-mini Jay también lo está ¿sabes? – meneo las cejas en dirección de su novio, mientras Carlos fingía sonidos de vomito.

-A veces no tengo idea de los que hablas – le miro confundido el príncipe – como sea – sacudió la mano – tengo que irme pero antes – sonrió acercándose a Jay y besando suavemente sus labios solo inclinándose hacia el para no abrazarle – adiós Jay, o casi lo olvido – se detuvo antes de salir por la puerta – mis padres quieren conocerte el viernes comeremos con ellos, te quiero – se despidió y salió de ahí.

-¿Que? – dijo Jay al salir de la bruma del beso espontaneo de Chad y finalmente entendiendo las palabras – ¿acaba de decir que comeremos con sus padres? – pregunto confundido a su mejor amigo.

-Felicidades Jay – se burló Carlos – conocerás oficialmente a tus suegros, quienes tu sabes son de la realeza y definitivamente no gustan de nosotros.

-Maldición – gruño olvidando el baño y poniéndose otra vez su camiseta – ¡Chad! – grito saliendo de su habitación - ¡CHAD! – pero el príncipe ya estaba muy lejos.

Como dije Chad amaba ganar.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Intente escribir sobre conocer a los padres pero simplemente esto salió en su lugar sorry.**

 **Chad a veces es muy ingenuo ante el doble sentido de Jay.**

 **Todos en Auradon son ingenuos mejor dicho, más la realeza.**

 **Esto iban a ser dos Oneshot pero eran muy cortos y los junte.**

 **Una galleta?**

 **Un chocolate?**

 **Una pregunta?**

 **Una idea?**


	22. Chapter 22:Omega

**Omega**

"Si eres fuerte te queremos con nosotros seas chico o chica"

Parecía tonto que en un lugar lleno de criminales, violadores, asesinos, ladrones, escoria de cualquier tipo y demás eran mucho más incluyentes que en Auradon, el reino donde solo vivía la gente "buena", ellos lo vieron desde su llegada a Auradon, donde cada uno tenía un rol, donde las princesas se comportaban como princesas y los príncipes como príncipes, donde los alfas eran líderes y los omegas pequeñas cosas frágiles tratadas con respeto pero igual manera mucha más delicadeza, donde los betas era considerados normales, campesinos.

Pensaron que sería un problema pero al parecer nadie más que el Rey tenía conocimiento de sus estados o el futuro rey en aquel entonces Ben, era un Beta, un pequeño que seguramente sería un alfa como su padre termino siendo un simple Beta por lo que cuando eligió a Mal como su compañera en lugar de la dulce Audrey hubo un problema, porque Mal era un alfa y el rey debía tener una omega como la princesa.

Finalmente tras el suceso de la coronación, tras que Mal se probara al enfrentarse a su madre y volviera hacerlo contra Uma el pueblo amo a la chica, no princesa, ella les dejo bien en claro eso, el mundo comprendió que si bien su rey nunca sería un Alfa al menos su reina lo seria.

Por lo que todos pensaron que no sería un problema.

Lo fue totalmente.

Para Auradon Mal era perfecta para su rey al ser no solo un Alfa si no el alfa líder de su pequeño grupo de amigos Alfas, así que se suponía que todos en su grupo de amigos era un Alfa, incluso Carlos que al principio lucia como el más tímido y pequeño era en realidad un alfa fuerte que no dudaba en patearte donde no te pega el sol si lo enfadabas, Evie era la chica aterradora, dulce e inteligente todas cualidades de un buen alfa, y Jay con esa fuerza, sus músculos y sobre todo esa agresividad bien empleada nadie dudaba que eran un gran grupo de alfas.

Solo que Jay no era un alfa, él era un omega.

Cuando Mal nació Maléfica supo de inmediato que sería una alfa, no le pregunten como ella lo sabía, años después cuando se presentó, cuando sus ojos brillaron carmín y podía enfrentar en una furia salvaje a hombres del tiple de su tamaño para los habitantes de la isla quedo claro que era una alfa.

Para Evie fue un total shock, tanto ella como su madre esperaban que fuera omega, todas las más bellas y hermosas princesas lo era, ella fue educada para ser una, buscar un príncipe alfa y cansarse, cuando ella se presentó como un alfa lloro de tristeza, sollozante al ver sus planes arruinados su madre le había levantado, limpio sus lágrimas y entonces actuó como una verdadera madre, le explico que si no era una omega fue porque estaba destinada a algo mucho mejor a ser una reina alfa y eso era mucho mil veces más importante que ser una tonta omega, sin saberlo la reina malvada le dio el valor a Evie para enfrentarse a muchas cosas en el futuro.

Carlos fue una verdadera sorpresa, el pequeño niño de Cruella, siempre demasiado pequeño para su gusto, empujado y molestado por todos esperando el momento en que se convertiría en un omega y su madre entonces podría casarlo y tener finalmente la niña que quería, su madre solía recordarle que al menos podría darle eso ya que nació con otras partes no deseadas, entonces Carlos se presentó como un alfa temprano y aun que eso debió ser un gran momento su madre lo llamo un alfa deficiente, pronto se vio rodeado por burlas a él por ser un alfa "descompuesto", el día en que Carlos golpeo a un alfa del doble de su tamaño y salió victorioso frente a Mal y Jay esta reconoció su valor y los murmullos en la isla se aplacaron, si era un alfa pequeño y nada parecido a lo que debía ser pero no estaba defectuoso.

Cuando Jay se presento fue una total decepción, su padre lo había educado como un ladrón, para ser más fuerte y zagas de los demás, Jafar como todos los demás grandes villanos esperaban que sus hijos fueran alfas como ellos, entonces una tarde encontró a su hijo bañado en sudor sobre su vieja alfombra lloriqueando, la mancha de humedad de su trasero ya manchándolo todo y las hormonas llenado el aire presentándolo como un omega le hicieron querer vomitar, Jafar le cubrió con una manta cerró la puerta y decepcionado le grito que era un completo inútil, le dejo ahí ignorando sus lloriqueos.

Su padre parecía avergonzado de el después de eso, por lo que Jay se esforzó a un el doble, y pronto se convirtió en alguien de temer, todos en la isla sabían que era un omega pero si creían que eso lo volvía débil se equivocaban, Jay podía vencer fácilmente a dos alfas sin dificultad, el había encontrado ventaja en su estado y empujándola para la victoria, pues muchos alfas, sobre todo aquellos sin acoplar eran susceptibles a ciertas hormonas de los omegas y Jay sabia esto y lo uso a su favor, con el tiempo entro en un acuerdo con Mal y ambos eran inseparables.

Aquellos ingenuos que creían que Jay era la omega de Mal fueron golpeados hasta dejarles inconscientes por el moreno dejándole en claro que Jay no necesitaba un alfa, con el tiempo Evie y Carlos se unieron a su grupo y ninguno de ellos hizo ningún comentario al respecto, ni siquiera al presenciar uno de sus celos.

Fue durante un robo que salió mal, ellos entraron a un almacén y Jay con sus calores erráticos ignoro los síntomas hasta que fue muy tarde, el lugar estaba lleno de alfas que pronto lo encontraron y acorralaron, atrapado con la mente nublada por las hormonas y las piernas débiles Jay estaba punto de formar parte de las estadísticas de omegas violadas en multitud cuando sus amigos llegaron, no supo que paso y no quiso preguntar solo sintió a Mal abrazándole por la cintura y ayudándole a caminar, recuerda enterrar su nariz en su cuello encontrando su tacto calmante cuando despertó estaban en su escondite sobre la cama de la chica y un montón de prendas de los demás cubriéndoles, en la fiebre era conocido que un omega no unido podía ser muy doloroso por lo que muchos buscaban un alfa para pasarlos, los que no querían tener sexo aun podían buscar el consuelo de tener la cercanía de un alfa de su familia, un padre o un hermano servían puestos que esto al tener lazos con el omega no eran afectados por las hormonas, si podían olerlas y tener ciertas reacciones pero no sentían la necesidad o deseo ciego de tomar a dicho omega.

Lo raro era que solo funcionaba con miembros de una familia, donde los lazos eran tan fuertes que no podían ser rotos, cuando Jay recordó que pudo sentir a Carlos limpiar su frente, a Evie dándole de beber para mantenerlo hidratado y a Mal lanzando gruñidos por la habitación durante sus largas conversaciones con los otros dos supo en ese instante que ninguno de ellos se veía afectado por su calor, ellos se habían convertido en una familia y aun que nunca hablaron sobre eso no pudieron negarlo más.

Entonces fueron a Auradon y todos asumieron que era un Alfa y el aroma del omega provenía de Carlos, estaba bien, incluso cuando demostraron que de hecho Carlos era un alfa nadie noto el hecho de que Mal uso magia para enmascarar el aroma de Jay simplemente porque era más sencillo.

Hasta que ese incidente paso, todos estaban corriendo por el campo, la temporada de Tourney había empezado otra vez y ahora que varios chicos de la isla fueron traídos de vuelta incluso Harry y Gil, Uma regreso a regañadientes optando ser buena cuando Gil le suplico y Harry ayudo a convencerla, entonces muchos nuevos chicos querían probar para el equipo de Tourney y el entrador estaba ansioso por tener más chicos como Jay en el campo, todo estaba bien corriendo en el campo cuando el aire se llenó de una dulzón aroma, a los pocos minutos Jay cayo en el pasto sosteniendo su abdomen sudor resbalando de su frente y gimiendo.

Chad que estaba más cerca corrió primero le ayudo a quitarse el casco y cuando iba a preguntar qué pasaba lo olio.

-Eres un omega- gruño el príncipe alfa sorprendido por la revelación, alguien lo empujo entonces, pues una nueva ola de calor emano de Jay y Chad gruño al intentar tocarle.

-¡Aléjate de el! – gruño Carlos quitando al príncipe y parándose frente a Jay totalmente listo para arrancarle la garganta si se atrevía a tocarle.

-Es un maldito omega en celo – gruño Chad y ahora medio equipo de Tourney estaba demasiado cerca para el gusto de Carlos, varios de ellos ya estaban mareados por el aroma e incluso Gil gruñía quien fue detenido por Harry para no lanzarse contra Jay.

-Llévale Harry – Gruño Carlos pues de todos los príncipes ahí presentes la única amenaza real era Gil un alfa de la isla que era más peligroso que esos príncipes primorosos.

Harry empujo a Gil lo más lejos que pudo dejando que Carlos se encargara de su problema, entonces la otra mitad del equipo se acercó y Carlos estaba en desventaja numérica, todos en el equipo eran alfas, todos ellos incluidos al parecer Jay quien realmente no lo era, y Harry pero ese es otro asunto, por lo que tenía un montón de chicos queriendo robar a Jay en ese estado tan vulnerable y violarle por culpa de que el muy idiota ignoro cuando Carlos le dijo esa mañana que su aroma era mucho más fuerte de lo normal, pero no Jay solo se encogió de hombros y dijo que pediría a Mal reforzar su hechizo, ahora estaba ahí en desventaja tratando de salvar literalmente su culo, iba a golpearlo cuando todo eso terminara.

-¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? –gruño el entrador entonces llegando a ellos al notar la conmoción.

-Jay es un omega – respondió uno de los chicos y las cejas del entrenador subieron al doble al escucharlo, intento abrirse paso pues al ser un beta no podía olerlo, pero los chicos estaban tan concentrados en Jay que no se movieron ni cuando los empujo, la tención estaba por estallar.

Carlos podía ver que en cualquier momento uno de ellos se lanzaría adelante y entonces tendría que romper algunas narices si quería mantener a Jay a salvo, cuando Chad amenazo con dar otro paso más, un fuerte gruñido se escuchó.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses Encanto – gruño Mal apareciendo junto a Evie quienes fueron advertidas por Harry y llegaron ahí corriendo – Carlos – llamo al chico que se mantenía firme en su lugar – toma a Jay con Evie y llévatelo – ordeno pero nadie se movió de su lugar – ¡ahora! – rugió realmente lo hizo.

Carlos retrocedió muy lentamente, levanto a Jay pasando un brazo por su cintura y Evie del otro lado le ayudaron a ponerse de pie, cuando empezaron a marcharse los chicos atacaron, Mal logro detenerles, Ben llego a respaldarle y el entrenador así como el resto de los que veían y no se encontraban en frenesí por las hormonas ayudaron, ellos lo hicieron hasta la habitación de los chicos, con Evie deteniendo a cada idiota Alfa que olio a Jay y pronto estaban seguros.

Se encerraron en la habitación y gracias a la costumbre de Jay de acumular comida no necesitaban salir para nada, Mal llego rato después subiendo por la ventana y ayudando a Ben a hacerlo, al principio el rey estaba incomodo no queriendo presenciar la posible orgia que se llevaría a cabo con tres alfas, uno de ellos su novia, y un omega en calor pero Mal solo rodo los ojos y le invito a supervisar dicha "orgia" no hace falta decir que quedo sorprendido cuando descubrió que aquellos chicos solo limpiaban el sudor de Jay y le sostenían para hacer su calor más pasable, lo alimentaban y abrazaban para que este no entrara en frenesí.

No es que no fuera extraño, Ben no pudo mirar a la cara por semanas a Jay tras verlo suplicar por un alfa que lo jodiera, o escucharle llorar mientras alguno de ellos lo empujaba bajo la regadera para bajar su fiebre, era raro si, y en Auradon creían que era de mal gusto que un alfa familiar a no presenciara el calor de un omega por lo que estos eran insoportables para ellos y muchos terminaban buscando el sexo como alternativa a sufrir solos, si tal solo no fueran tan mojigatos y estúpidos sabrían que un calor era más fácil si un alfa cuidaba de ellos sin necesidad de sexo.

Tres días más tarde, los chicos salieron de la habitación solo para ser recibidos por una muy molesta hada madrina, ella estaba escandalizada de que tres alfas sin unir estuvieran encerados con un omega en pleno calor, cuando Ben emergió de la habitación casi se desmaya al creerlo participe de aquella orgia, tardaron mucho pero convencieron al hada madrina que de hecho nada paso y aun que fueron amonestados, pues rompieron algunas narices en el proceso todo quedo en el olvido.

O eso pensó.

Al día siguiente Jay estaba siendo transferido, iba en contra de las buenas costumbres que un omega y un alfa compartieran habitación en la escuela, así que Jay fue puesto en una habitación con Doug que también era un omega por que ningún otro compañero quería compartir habitación con el omega que había pasado su calor con tres alfas, no importa lo mucho que intento convencerlos de que no era una puta el estigma cayó sobre él, Carlos por otro lado se convirtió en una clase de héroe entre los más idiotas de la escuela por formas parte de aquélla orgia.

Todo fue peor después de eso.

Las reglas citaban que los omegas no podían practicar deportes rudos, así que Jay fue echado de cada equipo, aun cuando sus amigos protestaron, Jay apretó los dientes y salió de ahí con la frente en alto, noto entonces que todo a su alrededor cambio, si había burlas, por ser la omega "fácil" o la puta de sus amigos pero eran murmullos mal intencionados de todos aquellos a los que Jay alguna vez venció en algo, irónicamente los chicos de la isla solo reían y trata de disuadir a los que murmuraban advirtiéndoles sobre no conservar sus dientes si seguían hablando.

Cuando esa mañana un par de príncipes mantuvo la puerta abierta para el en la cafetería este juro que fue sin malicia pues lo hacía por todas las omegas de la escuela Jay supo que estaba en un infierno, pero al ver como Audrey y su grupito de omegas felices se sentaban con él en su hora del almuerzo para hacerle compañía se dijo que tenía suficiente.

El grito realmente grito, lanzo la bandeja de comida y les amenazo con arrancarle el cabello a cada una de ellas si se les acercaban nuevamente a él.

Jay perdió el ánimo simplemente para todo, odiaba las clases, estar completamente solo y empezó a deprimirse, lo cual no era bueno por lo que su instinto le dijo que buscara consuelo en su alfa, pero al no tenerlo hizo lo segundo mejor, Jay se pegó a sus amigos, pronto toda la escuela empezó a ver como el Jay de por si coqueto dejo de sonreír para vivírsela pegado a sus amigos, era regular entonces verlo con la cabeza en el hombro de Evie mientras ellas leía un libro, en las piernas de Mal cuando estaban descansando en el patio o pegado a la espalda de Carlos todo el tiempo.

Lo rumores se hicieron más fuertes y al ver que la reputación de sus amigos iba en picada gracias a él, Jay se aisló, lo que ocasionó que sufriera más, que su ánimo decayera y bueno no importa lo mucho que lo intentara el árabe solo huyo no queriendo causarle más problemas, ni siquiera se sentaba con ellos durante el almuerzo.

Sucedió en la cafetería finalmente, Mal exploto gritándole a Jay por es un idiota al hacer caso de los rumores que ella no estaba engañando a Ben y que obviamente Jay no era el omega de su grupo o "puta" por lo que debía dejar de alejarse, Evie y Carlos argumentaron también pero Jay solo tomo su bandeja para irse a sufrir en silencio, en otra de las mesas Harry suspiro derrotado miro a Uma que le miraba para que no hiciera algo estúpido, miro a Gil quien estaba distraído comiendo y se dijo que debía hacer algo.

Harry se subió a la mesa y grito a todo pulmón para llamar la atención.

-Soy una omega también – grito ocasionando que todos empezaran a murmurar, Uma solo quiso golpear su cabeza contra la mesa y Jay le miro desde la puerta de la cafetería confundido no entendiendo por que lo hacía, Harry podía seguir oculto no tenía por qué hacer eso – y por si no lo han notado eh pateado sus traseros Alfa al igual que Jay en el Tourney – los murmullos empezaron – y eso no nos hace débiles.

-Bueno soy un Alfa y Jay me ha vencido más veces de las que puedo contar – Gil levanto la mano como si estuviera en clase apoyándole – al igual que Harry.

-Eres un pésimo alfa – alguien grito en la multitud de estudiantes.

-Escuche eso Encanto – gruño Uma levantándose a defender a su mejor amigo.

-También fuimos derrotados por Jay – gruño uno de los gemelos de Gastón que también era un alfa – y mi hermano también – a regañadientes el otro asintió molesto por apoyar a su hermanito menor que les sonreía desde la mesa de Uma.

-Bien también soy Omega – gruño Freddy levantándose - pero si empiezan a tratarme como una frágil cosa les juro que voy a encoger sus cabezas y colgarla en mi cuello.

-Soy un simple Beta – Ben se levantó entonces – pero creo reconocer la fuerza cuando la veo y Jay, la tiene – suspiro – no – negó – cualquiera puede tenerla, no importa que seas un omega o un alfa o un Beta – señalo a Uma la chica que casi tomo Auradon – el género no te define y si pueden tenerme a un simple Beta como rey creo que pueden tener un Omega o dos – mirando a Harry – como compañeros de Tourney.

La habitación estallo entonces algunos apoyándonos otros no tanto, Jay estaba perplejo, Evie no dudo y corrió a abrazarle, Carlos igual, Mal primero beso a Ben llamándole "el mejor novio del mundo" y luego corriendo a mostrarle su apoyo a su mejor amigo, Jay lanzo una pequeña mirada a Harry que solo saludo de regreso.

No fue fácil, la hada madrina se enteró que la mayoría de los de la isla habían mentido de acuerdo a su género y había alfas y omegas compartiendo habitación, intento arreglarlo, separarles y firmemente seguir sus buenas costumbres, pero Ben había intervenido, fue lento, los omegas aun eran visto como algo frágil y delicado, Harry aún era castigado por golpear a algún idiota príncipe que lo discriminaba por ser omega, Jay a veces tenía que recordarle a Azis que no quería ser cortejado, no importa que le ofreciera su jodido reino.

Fue difícil las habitaciones aún estaban divididas por genero pero al menos los reglamentos sobre equipos de la escuela cambiaron y todos podían estar en cualquier actividad.

Poco a poco Auradon dio un paso más al entendimiento, poco a poco Ben estaba arreglando lo que su padre paso por alto.

Y Jay bueno aun que seguía siendo cortejado por algunos idiotas, como Azis e incluso Chad el gustaba de dejarles bien en claro que no quería ni necesitaba un Alfa por ahora, tenía una familia y con eso era más que suficiente, eso no evitaba que tomara todos los dulces que le ofrecían y si Carlos los comía gustoso suspirando por las ventajas de ser un Omega en Auradon, Evie logro evitar que Jay lo tirara por la ventana en esas ocasiones y si él debía admitir que los chocolates traídos de Arendelle eran una delicia.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Eh aquí mi bien esperado Fic de Jay Omega, quería simplemente un fic Omegaverse pero eh leído unos pocos, como dos que son de Omega Carlos y Jay siempre es un jodido alfa, pues bien como saben me gusta a veces cambiar las osas y zaz un Omega Jay a que no se lo esperaban y como tampoco quería hacerlo Jaylos o de alguna forma romántico pues no lo deje con nadie yey, me encanta.**

 **Buuu Ally no quiso escribir su fic de Alfa Jay.**

 **Estoy planeando hacer un fic Omegaverse Jaylos con ahora si Jay Alfa y Carlos Omega, tendrá que esperar puesto que esto saturada con MUR y DLP así que estén al pendiente, claro que no será tan dulce como lo hice ver aquí, amo el drama ya saben.**

 **Por otro lado descubrí que la nueva generación de fics Omegaverse tienen a los omegas como una clase de mujer, no enserio de por sí ya eran como chicas con eso de que podrían embarazarse y algunos lactaban pero no jodas, me leí unos fics para entrar en ambiente y zaz la mayoría el chico omega tenia no solo pechos, si pechos grandes sino además no tenía pene, no, el chico tenía una vagina y en las historias no había nombres de chicas, o sea las mujeres no existían prácticamente las omegas eran chicas que entraban en calor pero con nombre de chicos, así lo vi yo, que les pasa carajo? Eso ya no es yaoi o como mierda le llamen eso es Hetero… HETERO! A la mierda si quieren escribir algo así al menos háganlo desde el principio cambiándole el sexo al chico, hay muchos así y no son tan malos pero no se escuden en el omegaverse y le quiten el pene y pongan vagina joder…**

 **Una galleta?**

 **Un chocolate?**

 **Una pregunta?**

 **Una idea?**


	23. Chapter 23: Family

**Family**

-Tómalo o déjalo – gruño el hombre tras hacer lo que parecía su última oferta.

-Sabes que esto vale más – dijo el joven moreno levantado una ceja – pero si es tu última oferta – empujo las cosas en su saco – me voy – dijo para salir de ahí.

-Es una locura niño – le llamo el hombre – sabes que nadie te pagara más por eso – intento hacerle entrar en razón pero el joven lo ignoro para pasar por la puerta – está bien espera – eso hizo que el chico se detuviera – te daré sesenta pero no más – gruño cruzándose de brazos.

-Sesenta y la muñeca – regreso el joven poniendo su saco nuevamente sobre el mostrador – y hablo de la que tienes detrás no esa basura en tu mostrador.

-Bien – accedió el hombre dándose la vuelta para entrar en la trastienda y regresar con una pequeña muñeca algo sucia pero en muchas mejores condiciones que las mostradas fuera – una muñeca- bufo – sigues malcriando a esos niños eh – levanto una ceja - nunca serán útiles si los tratas como unos bebés.

-Lo bueno es que no estoy pidiéndote consejos de paternidad – gruño el joven empujando la bolsa con las pertenencias – págame.

-¿Cuantos años tienen después de todo? – pregunto mientras rebuscaba dramáticamente en sus bolsillos – once y cuatro, vamos a su edad tú ya eras un espléndido ladrón – le recordó.

-Doce y nueve – respondió de mala gana arrebatando la bolsa con monedas de oro.

-Jay – el hombre le tomo del brazo en ese momento – ¿cuándo vas a dejar de jugar a la casita feliz y volver a aquí? – pregunto con seriedad – estoy seguro que esos niños ni siquiera son tuyos – enfatizo pero el joven solo se zafo de su agarre y salió de ahí sin mirarle - te hubiera dado los 75 – sonrió el viejo mostrado sus amarillos dientes - hijo.

-Y yo solo aceptado la muñeca – regreso su sonrisa – Padre – dijo eso ultimo con sarcasmo.

Jay soltó un largo suspiro tras salir de la vieja tienda de su padre, de donde irónicamente prometió nunca más volver, a los 16 años tras una nueva paliza por no traer lo suficiente a casa Jay comprendió que eso no podía ser vida, que si no moría en manos de su viejo y alcohólico padre entonces crecería para convertirse en alguien como el, aterrado por esa imagen y alentado por el miedo a morir en cualquier momento Jay huyo de casa, ni siquiera tomo nada de la casa de su padre, no queriendo que el hombre lo buscase, solo se levanto y se fue, huyo hasta quedarse en la guarida que Mal poseía, cuando ella lo vio al día siguiente ahí y sin tras no verlo en la escuela, Jay le conto todo, Mal era su amiga o lo mas cercano a una por lo que simplemente hablo sobre no desear seguir los deseos de su padre y hacer su propia vida.

Su vida ya era bastaste mala y desdichada la diferencia es que no tendría que recibir mas palizas y todo lo que robara seria para el, incluso se ofreció a pagar por que le dejara quedarse ahí, Mal solo rodo los ojos y le advirtió no subir sus apestosas botas al sillón.

Dos semanas después Jay despertó en la única cama de la guarida sintiendo un brazo a su alrededor cuando abrió los ojos y vio que se trataba de Mal esta grito inconsciente del lugar donde estaba, dando un golpe en la mandíbula del chico que no tenía idea de lo que sucedía entonces tras aclararse que Mal escapo de casa la noche anterior y que al igual que Jay no volvería quedo arreglado que por ahora compartirían ese lugar, Mal lo pateo de la cama declarándola suya, al menos el viejo sillón no era tan malo.

Tuvieron que esconderse, vivir ocultos la mayor parte del tiempo pues Maléfica había mandado a su esbirros a buscar a su cría malcriada, todos sabían que Mal era de su propiedad y bueno nadie debía meterse con su propiedad, así que Mal estaba todo el tiempo encerrada pues era más fácil para Jay salir, Jafar dejo de buscarlo a la semana pensándolo muerto, y mientras Jay salía a buscar algo que comer la hada estaba todo el tiempo planeando su venganza leyendo el misterioso libro que su madre mantenía oculto en el congelador, no entendía para que aquí no se podía hacer magia.

Cuando Jay cumplió los 17 años se enteraron por la tv que el príncipe heredero Benjamín había declarado la integración de los niños villanos a Auradon como parte de una nueva decreto oficial para promover su futuro reinado, Jay soltó un bufido cuando vio quienes exactamente habían sido seleccionados.

El día de la coronación vieron a Uma alzar la varita del hada madrina solo para momentos después elegir el bien, Harry, Gil y Freddy todos ellos se rindieron pidiendo otra oportunidad, al parecer preferían estar en un lugar lejano a sus padres a dejarlos tomar Auradon, Mal miro a Jay y se preguntó que hubieran hecho en su posición, tal vez cumplir con las ordenes de sus padres, se respondió, después de todo si Jay no hubiese rebelado primero ella aun seguiría ahí, con su madre.

En los siguientes días nuevas limosinas llegaron a la isla llevándose niños para otra oportunidad para estar libres de esa inmundicia, ellos solo miraron como cada chico que alguna vez conocieron en la escuela fue salvado, todos menos ellos.

Claro que no salvaron a todos los jóvenes, tiempo después descubrieron que los primeros vK como eran llamados "cariñosamente" por la prensa en Auradon fueron incluidos en la corte real como símbolo de buena voluntad por el benevolente Rey Florián, quien en un baile los presento oficialmente, Uma y Harry se convirtieron entonces en aquellos que seleccionaban a los siguiente chicos de la isla, lo que explico por qué ni Mal ni Jay estaban en sus listas, resulta que tal vez Mal fue un poco grosera con Uma cuando eran más niñas, fue cruel y despiadada en un intento de impresionar a Maléfica y Jay no se quedo atrás cuando robo y tiro el garfio de Harry al agua sabiendo que este aun no sabia nadar, por lo que los ex piratas eran muy rencorosos y eliminaron sus nombres de los posibles candidatos atribuyéndolo a sus padres.

Con el tiempo Uma decidió que la mejor manera de mantener su estatus dentro de la corte del rey y no perder posición seria comprometerse con alguno de esos estúpidos príncipes, Harry lo detesto pero termino comprometido con Ginny la hija mayor de Gruñón, Gil termino con Jane la hija del hada madrina quien estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, Freddy incluso con todo y su poco cooperación para el gran plan se alió con Lonnie, ellas no se amaban, pero sabían que debían existir sacrificios en nombre de los movimientos políticos y bueno se llevaban lo suficientemente bien, con el control de las minas de diamantes casi asegurado, Ginny estaría a cargo tras el retiro de su tío, con la alianza con la fuerza más poderosa después de Auradon formada, Mulan no solo era una heroína si no tenía bajo su mando a todas las tropas del emperador, ella podía tomar para sí misma el país y los soldados le seguirían, y la magia bajo control, Jane resulto tener magia por lo que la varita de su madre seria suya, con todos los aspectos importantes cubiertos solo quedaba uno.

El trono de Auradon.

Ben accedió a comprometerse con Uma, no hubo poción, no hechizo para que ella lo convenciera, simplemente hablaron, Ben acepto porque eso solidificaría su compromiso con los de la isla, Uma solo quería tener seguridad para sus compañero además no es como si Ben fuera alguna vez a conocer a esa bella chica de cabellos morados de sus sueños ¿cierto?

Así como la vida siguió en Auradon también lo hizo en la isla.

A sus 18 años Mal se embriago alegando que ahora Maléfica no tenía ningún poder definitivamente sobre ella, junto con Jay pasaron bebiendo en casa con una vieja radio de fondo entre rizas y maldiciones contra sus padres, hasta que Mal casi cae mientras brincoteaba, no bailaba regando su bebida, Jay la atrapo entonces, rieron un poco se insultaron y besaron.

Terminaron hechos una bola de extremidades en la cama más tarde, su primera vez juntos fue torpe, sucia y definitivamente vergonzosa pues ambos estaban muy ebrios para saber qué hacer, mas no fue la última, las cosas cambiaron un poco si, ellos no se amaban pero en las noches era difícil no querer abrazarse a alguien y sentirse seguro aunque fuera por un rato.

Mal nunca lo pedía pero Jay sabía que le encantaba ser sostenida mientras dormía más aun cuando empezó a mostrarse sin temor a ser vista por su madre, ellos continuaron su vida, hasta que dos años después a los 22 años Jay se convirtió en padre y Mal a los 20 en madre, no es que ella saliera embarazada, no tras su primera vez descuidados ellos lo planeaban mejor es solo que llego a casa un día para encontrar a una niña, si una niña dormida en su cama, una niña que Mal secuestro y jamás se fue de la casa.

Él no comprendió que sucedía hasta que un año después Jay encontró al que sería su segundo hijo, y si puede que también lo haya secuestrado.

-Estoy en casa – llamo Jay dejándose caer al viejo sillón dramáticamente - ¿dónde está mi hermosa princesa? – pregunto a la nada cuando una niña pequeña de cabellos azules llego corriendo saltando sobre él.

-¡Papi! – grito emocionada – mira el hermoso vestido que hizo mamá para mí – dijo señalando su ropa.

-¿Mal hizo eso? – levanto una ceja incrédulo.

-Cállate Jay – entro la chica con los brazos en las caderas – solo uní las partes ella dirigió todo el tiempo, creo que puede tener un gran talento.

-Esa es mi princesa – beso su mejilla el joven – mira lo que tengo para ti – saco entonces la muñeca y se la tendió a la niña quien chillo emocionada tomándole y acunándole con amor.

-¿Una muñeca enserio Jay? – Mal se acercó molesta – sabes lo que pienso sobre alimentar los estereotipos estúpidos de Auradon.

-Es un juguete Mal – rodo los ojos el árabe – déjala ser ¿Dónde está Carlos? – pregunto, Mal suspiro y se hizo a un lado descubriendo a un niño pequeño que se escondía detrás de ella, en su mano una frazada blanca y con machas se aferraba con fuerza – hey Carlos tengo un regalo también para ti – sonrió el joven sacando un pequeño libro de entre sus cosas.

El niño se acercó con lentitud tomo el libro y Jay pudo observar como sus ojos se iluminaron al notar que se trataban sobre aparatos voladores y demás, Carlos abrazo un libro y levanto una mano entonces para hacer un gesto a lo que Jay lo devolvió igualmente "Gracias" y "de nada" fueron dicho.

Carlos era sordo, o al menos parcialmente, donde Evie había venido con una anorexia casi mortal, Jay cree que esa fue una razón por la que Mal la robo, Carlos no podía escuchar de un oído y el otro era muy débil, durante seis meses tras robarlo, Carlos había tenido una buena pelea con Jay cuando lo tomo Mal creía que el niño era retrasado por que no decía ni una palabra, hasta que Evie menciono que de hecho Carlos hablaba todo el tiempo con ella pero lo hacía muy bajito y las palabras no se le entendían muy bien, entonces Mal llego a casa con un libro de signos y mostro a un pequeño niño quien sorprendentemente sabía leer como comunicarse con las manos, tanto ella como Evie aprendieron y Jay bueno el aún tenía mucho por aprender.

Jay conoció a Carlos en una de las visitas a la tienda de su padre, después de un tiempo llegaron a un arreglo y Jay seguía llevándole cosas la diferencia es que ahora le pagaba por ello, así que mientras estaba ahí vio a la única que podía ser Cruella ella iba dado un manso muy fuerte a un pequeño niño porque este dejo caer la pesada bolsa que se le entrego, el rostro de dolor del niño fue algo que trato de ignorar Jay, hasta que lo vio otras veces vagando siempre solo en las peligrosas calles siendo empujado por los niños más grandes que no eran admitidos en Auradon, o por los que si habían sido admitidos y estaban celebrándolo molestando a los más pequeños.

Un día Jay entro a casa de Cruella, solo iba a robar algún abrigo se dijo el, cuando estaba por llevarse un abrigo el pequeño niño se aferró a él y suplicando negaba con la cabeza, el niño lloro cuando vio que no lograba su cometido y sigo intentando que no se lo llevara, Jay lo empujo y salió de ahí, al día siguiente con remordimiento fue a ver que sucedió, Carlos estaba tirado en un charco de sangre seca donde Cruella lo había dejado seguramente un castigo por dejar robar su abrigo de pieles.

Jay lo levanto entonces y llevo consigo fue sorprendente como incluso herido el niño peleo, pataleo e intento zafarse hasta que nuevamente las fuerzas el abandonaron y cayo rendido, Mal le prohibió llevarlo, lo llamo idiota y que no dejaría que ese sucio cachorro estuviera en casa con Evie, ni siquiera lo dejo dormir en la cama, hasta que vio a Jay a mitad de la noche sostener al niño con fiebre, Mal golpeo su frente tomo a Carlos le dio una ducha de agua helada y después lo arropo metiéndole en la cama luego busco algunas de sus hiervas e hizo una infusión que ayudo a beberle.

Al día siguiente envió a Jay a buscar antibióticos al único hospital de la isla, no era un hospital en sí, una clínica tal vez, pero al menos desde que Uma y sus Umitos como Mal los llamaba estaban a cargo la basura enviada a Auradon era de mejor calidad y las medicinas eran directamente enviadas y protegidas en la única clínica del lugar, era tanta la seguridad que ni siquiera Jay puedo entrar para robar algo, la ley exigía que si querían tratamiento debían traer al enfermo, pero si eso pasaba, si Jay llevaba a Carlos notarían los signos de abuso de Cruella y se lo quitarían, Jay sabía que a lo niños retirados no les enviaban a Auradon, no, ellos eran cuidados con otros niños abandonados en espera de su turno para ser llevados a Auradon por lo que no iba arriesgarse a perder a Carlos.

Entonces Evie llego corriendo diciendo que su hermanito iba a morir que necesitaba medicamento y el doctor se compadeció de la niña dándole lo que necesitaba, Carlos sobrevivió cuando y estuvo curado empezó a seguir a Mal como un patito a su alrededor, ella siempre lo empujaba y gruñía hasta el día en que el niño imitando a Evie la llamo mamá, entonces Mal se prometió golpear a cualquiera que dañara a su bebé.

* * *

-¿Entonces puedo decirte mama?- pregunto Evie una vez.

-No – gruño el hada revisando una revista sin muchos aminos.

-pero te preocupas por mí y me alimentas – dijo frunciendo la nariz hacia el plato con la sopa que la hada había preparado – o algo así – dijo porque esto era mejor que morir de hambre.

-¿Tu madre hacia esas cosas por ti? – le pregunto levantando una ceja.

-No – negó – pero eso es lo que se supone que hace una- sonio- así que eres mi madre ¿cierto?

-Como sea – resoplo Mal escondiendo lo mucho que le gusto ser llamada así.

Más tarde ese día cuando Jay regreso, ellos se turnaban para salir desde que Evie vivía ahí no queriendo dejarla sola, la pequeña niña se aventó a sus brazos.

-Papá - llamo la niña

-¿Qué rayos? – levanto un a veja cargándola – no soy tu padre.

-¿No quieres ser mi padre? – preguntó inocente- pero Mal es mi nueva mamá tú debes ser mi nuevo papá.

-¿Nueva mamá? – pregunto mirando a la joven que solo se encogió de hombros.

-Yo solo quería que comiera en silencio.

-Si claro – rodo los ojos – Evie estas segura no sé si sea un buen padre.

-Bueno nunca eh tenido uno así que no sé muy bien como son – dijo la niña pensativa – pero hasta ahora eres bueno en ello.

-No sé si quiera ser un padre junto a Mal – frunció la nariz – es muy gruñona – susurro como si fuera un secreto a lo que Evie rio.

-Ella va envenenar tu cena si dices eso- susurro igualmente la niña.

-Escuche eso – dijo el hada ocasionando que ambos rieran.

-Así que cuando Carlos la llamo mamá con su voz quebradiza y bajito Mal no pudo evitar abrazarlo y besar su frente, ellos se convirtieron en una familia, tal vez no estaban unidos por la sangre o Jay y ella no estaban enamorados pero se amaban, Jay era su mejor amigo y esos dos niños eran la hermosa familia que siempre deseo y no lo cambiaría por nada.

Entonces el decreto real llego.

* * *

-Tal vez será mejor si Carlos se queda aquí mientras Evie va a la escuela – murmuro Mal.

-Ya hablamos de esto y Carlos quiere ir a la escuela también, desde que hay maestros decentes la escuela no es un mal lugar – rodo los ojos Jay cansado de tener esta conversación, si también estaba preocupado pero su niño ansiaba tanto ir a la escuela.

-Pero es muy pequeño Jay, que pasa si se burlan de él, si lo empujan o, rayos solo míralo, van a golpearlo solo porque es lindo, no me mires así lo sabes también por que al igual que yo nosotros éramos quienes golpeábamos a los niños solo por lucir así – señalo a su niño vestido en sus short rojos y camisa negra – por Lucifer lo van a destrozar.

-Si no va a la escuela no será inscrito en las listas por lo que jamás serán seleccionado para ir a Auradon – le recordó y si esa era la verdadera razón por la que Jay quería dejar ir a Carlos el sabía que podría ser una presa fácil pero también necesitaba esa esperanza, esa pisca de que algún día podría tener algo mejor.

-Por favor Jay, sabes perfectamente bien que jamás irán a Auradon – apretó los dientes - Cuando pregunten quienes son sus padres que dirán ellos "la reina malvada y Cruella" eso solo haría que nos los arrebaten y si dicen nuestros nombre sabes que ellos jamás los aceptaran.

-Merecen ir a Auradon – señalo nuevamente.

-Están bien aquí

-Nadie esta bien aquí Mal – grito Jay – esto es una maldita porquería, mira a tu alrededor enserio quieres esto para Evie, para Carlos, joder ella podría conquistar el mundo allá afuera y Carlos, sabes que ellos tienen médicos, aparatos, Carlos podría escuchar como un niño normal, ¿por qué quieres que vivan aquí donde solo terminaran siendo ladrones como yo o peor luchando con su madre por un territorio sin importancia?

-Jamás pelearía con ellos – refuto el hada

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, sabes que Maléfica los considera inútiles y está esperando por un digno heredero y mi padre podría intentar algo con Carlos, no quiero –suspiro – ellos deben ir a Auradon

-Bien – gruño el hada – pero si alguien te molesta – se volteo a ver a su pequeño niño moviendo sus manos para darse entender – si alguien siquiera intenta tocarte dímelo y arrancare sus cabezas entendido – Carlos asintió con una sonrisa y empezó a saltar tomando la mano de Jay – Evie – miro a su niña que solo sonrió.

-Tranquila mamá no dejare a Carlos y si lo molestan yo misma los envenenare.

-Esa es mi niña – la alabo.

Así fue como Evie y Carlos entraron en las listas para ser seleccionado ir a Auradon, así fue como Uma arrepentida de su inmaduro comportamiento empujo los nombres de esos niños en primera fila, así fue como una semana después alguien intento tocar la entrada secreta de su guarida, que a esas alturas ya no era tan secreta.

-Evie maldición niña ven acá – grito Jay saliendo lleno de harina detrás de una princesa que se detuvo en la puerta viendo a los soldados subir las escaleras.

-Papi – dijo – ¡papá! – grito cada vez más asustada por que si había soldados ahí.

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo entonces vio a los soldados que se acercaron a él.

-Estamos en busca de la señorita Evie y el joven Carlos Hijo de Jay y Mal – dijeron ellos, al parecer alguien les había dicho como abrir la puerta de abajo y entrar, Jay sintió realmente un poco de pánico por ver a soldados de Auradon en su puerta pero como todo un valiente no lo demostró.

-¿Qué rayos quieren? – pregunto oscamente Jay empujando a su niña detrás de el listo para defenderla de ser necesario.

-En nombre del gran Rey Benjamín es un gusto para nosotros anunciar que según el decreto oficial de integración de niños de la isla a Auradon, los niños Evie y Carlos tienen una invitación para continuar su educación en los colegios de Auradon de inmediato – recito el hombre tras desenrollar un pergamino – una limosina estará esperando en las entradas de la ciudad para escoltarles a las diez de la mañana.

-¡Mal! – llamo Jay tras escuchar todo ese discurso.

-¿Qué rayos Jay? intento ayudar a Carlos a expresar su lado artístico – gruño saliendo con el niño que llevaba una lata de pintura en su mano – o lo que fuera que ese estúpido libro dijera – cuando vio a los guardias parados en su puerta – ¿qué mierda está pasando aquí? – pregunto abrazando más a Carlos protegiéndole de la amenaza.

-Es una invitación madame – sonrió falsamente el guardia extendiendo los dos sobres en espera que uno de ellos los tomaran – para que sus hijos vayan a Auradon.

Mal miro a Jay sorprendía y a los guardias nuevamente sintiendo un enorme miedo, si ellos deseaban que este día llegara, el momento en que sus pequeños niños estarían a salvo de ese podrido mundo pero siendo sinceros no esperaron que eso nunca sucedería, y ahora aquí estaba la invitación, el pase para que sus niños tuvieran una mejor vida.

-¡No! – la voz de su pequeño Carlos les sorprendió - ¡NOOOO! – repitió el niño agitando sus brazos.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Así que SamanthaGonzalez219 pidió algo sobre un secuestro, bueno sé que no era lo que tenías en mente pero cuando me llego la idea no pude más que escribirla y se transformó en esto, lo siento espero te guste u.u, hare continuación, tal vez solo para cerrar ciertos hilos argumentales y demás.**

 **Mal y Jay juntos como una pareja kyaaaaaaa, Carlos y Evie hermanos kyaaaaaaa, Ben conocerá algún día a la mujer de cabellos purpura de su sueños quien sabe kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.**

 **Habrá segunda parte? Tal vez.**

 **Una galleta?**

 **Un chocolate?**

 **Una pregunta?**

 **Una idea?**


	24. Chapter 24: Hanahaki

**Hanahaki**

No era extraño que no supieran sobre esa enfermedad, en la isla lo último de tus preocupaciones era el amor, por eso cuando comenzó ni lo noto.

Fue algo pequeño, una simple tos le molesto una tarde, Evie le vio horrorizada y Mal lo empujó a su habitación para buscar remedios caseros, una costumbre enfermarse nunca trajo nada bueno, si no fuera porque Ben encontró a Jay intentando adentrarse en la enfermería sin permiso no le hubiesen tratado.

Pero aun así no lo notaron, un simple resfriado, fue el veredicto, las señales eran tan similares que la enfermera no lo noto, medicamentos y órdenes de descansar fueron entregados.

No funciono, difícilmente lo haría para él.

Fue una tarde calurosa mientras estaban sentados en un picnic en la hierba recién cortada, Mal y Ben lucían súper cómodos juntos, Evie no paraba de hablar sobre esta nueva tienda en el centro y Jay, Jay estaba lanzando un balón a Doug amistosamente, Carlos hizo una mueca esa tos se había marchado y en su lugar había un extraño dolor en su pecho que ignoro porque si había algo con lo que un De vil podía lidiar era el dolor pero decido quedarse ahí a salir a jugar.

Entonces apareció una chica animadora como muchas otras contoneando las caderas y sonriendo a Jay, quien coqueto como de costumbre regreso los halagos hasta hartarse, Jay se inclinó entonces y beso mejilla con dulzura mientras ella se alejaba riendo.

Sintió un dolor en su corazón, fuerte agudo apretujando su pecho entonces empezó a toser con fuerza, Evie palmeo su espalda mirándole confusa pero el negó y solo cubrió su boca.

-Hojas- dijo Evie confusa - ¿desde cuándo comes flores?- preguntó con una risita, Carlos solo se encogió de hombros al ver los pétalos naranjas en su mano, aquellos que había tosido, pero no lo tomo en cuenta.

De ahí fue gradualmente sutil, el dolor en su pecho se incrementó cada día más, pero sobre todo era cuando estaba con él, con Jay, cuando le veía coquetear con cada chica existente, cuando hablaba sobre lo sexy que era Lonnie o adorable que era jane, cuando su mirada se perdía en faldas sin vacilación.

El dolor en su pecho se hizo más grande, pronto le fue difícil respirar y tuvo que dejar muchos equipos, Jay le gruño por esto pero no había nada que hacer, había empezado a toser a mitad de una práctica y el entrenador lo mando a la banca.

Entonces empeoro en las noches le era casi imposible dormir acostado, su pecho se estrujaba sin poder respirar y estar acostado no ayudaba mucho, cuando hubo sangre en el pañuelo que usaba junto a los acostumbrados pétalos naranjas supo que algo no estaba bien.

Lo llamaban hanahaki, una extraña enfermedad traída a este mundo gracias a maléfica, la enfermedad del amor no correspondido lo llamaban, sin cura existente más que el amor correspondida, pero era tan rara pues solo aplicaba al amor verdadero y cuando los primeros síntomas se daban los amantes casi siempre profesaban su amor eterno, pero este no era el caso de Carlos, porque ellos no era Auradianos buenos y meloso, por que este era Jay, el conquistador, Heterosexual yo conquisto a todas las chicas, porque ellos apenas si conocían al amor, Carlos supo que estaba perdido.

Durante años el amor fue algo tonto, ingorable en un mundo cruel, aquí donde no tenían que luchar por sobrevivir le fue fácil comprender aquel sentimiento, aceptarlo y abrazarlo con emoción, pues en algún momento el corazón del pequeño había empezado a latir de forma extraña, sus manos sudaros y su risa fue solo para una persona, Jay.

Pero su mejor amigo no era más que su amigo simplemente, pues aquel joven carismático nunca lo vería como algo más.

Con todo el dolor de su corazón supo que morirá de ese amor, y estaba bien porque si hubiera de hacerlo, si su vida acabara por algo le gustaría que fuera por Jay.

Incluso si el nunca regresaba su amor.

Por eso escondió, ignoró los pétalos creciendo en su interior, el desgarre de las raíces lastimado sus entrañas, el dolor intenso en su ser, hasta que se hizo insoportable, hasta que se dio cuenta que Jay lo notaria.

No podía hacer esto, no poner esa carga en la conciencia de su mejor amigo por lo que pidió un cambio de habitación, al principio a Jay no le gustó nada, grito y demando saber por qué lo hizo, pero Carlos se negó a constestar y en un segundo el iracundo chico le dejo solo golpeando todo a su paso, no hace falta decir que nadie se acercó al ex ladrón todo el día, Azis era un buen compañero de habitación, igual a Jay pero un poco más tranquilo en privado como si necesitara llevar un acto público, él fue muy observador, demasiado amable, Carlos se hubiera enamorado si su corazón no perteneciera a Jay, quien por cierto le ignoró desde el cambio de habitación.

Así que Azis fue el primero en descubrirlo, le escucho toser esa noche aun cando Carlos intento ocultarlo y noto los pétalos ensangrentados reconociendo la enfermedad.

-¿Es Jay cierto?- pregunto el joven príncipe a lo que Carlos dudo en asentir - vas a morir si no haces algo.

-No puedo decirle - negó el chico asustado, la sangre manchando sus sabanas- no puede saberlo, nadie puede, no quiero poner este problema sobre sus hombros- no si no quería perder lo que quedaba de su amistad.

Le hizo prometer no decir nada y aunque Azis no estaba de acuerdo acepto, no hace falta decir como siguió el asunto, con Carlos evitando a sus amigos y Azis corriendo a su lado cuando empezaba a toser todo muy sospechoso a los ojos de sus amigos, a los de Jay quien sin saberlo se llenó de celos cada día más.

Fue una fría mañana cuando el corazón de Carlos finalmente se rompió, por alguna razón Jay estaba golpeando a Azis, Carlos no entendía pero debía pararlo eso solo enfureció más a Jay quien molesto por lo sucedido demando saber ¿porque se cambió de lugar?, ¿porque le ignoró?, ¿por qué pasaba todo su tiempo con Azis ahora?

-Por qué el me gusta - mintió Carlos sintiéndose acorralado y aquello tuvo un efecto extraño en Jay quien deteniéndose en el acto se dio media vuelta y marchó, dos horas más tarde Jay tenía una novia, samatha o katerin ni siquiera recordaba el nombre solo el la besaba frente a media escuela lastimando más su corazón.

Las flores expulsadas por su boca así como la sangre fue demasiada y Azis le obligo a ver a la enfermera, aún estaba a tiempo, "aún podría salvarse" la dijo esta, pues las flores crecían peligrosamente alrededor de su corazón apretujándole, Carlos solo quería que dejara de doler.

Apenas si había salido la enfermera en busca de la única que podría quitar las flores cuando Mal, Evie y Ben entraron exigiendo saber que pasaba, "el hanahaki" dijo Azis recibiendo miradas confundidas de las chicas, cuando el asunto quedo explicado Evie solo abrazo a su pequeño hermanito con amor.

-No lo entiendo - dijo Ben - solo funciona con el amor verdadero no correspondido no con un simple enamoramiento - y Carlos se agito sollozante ante esto.

-Jay - gruñó mal saliendo del lugar.

El hada madrina llego entonces y explicó lo que pasaría, existía una cura pero era tan horrible que muchos preferían la muerte, un hechizo que eliminaría las flores creciendo en su interior salvándole la vida, sin embargo cada sentimiento, cada sensación, cada pedacito de amor sería arrancado de igual manera y este jamás podría recuperarse.

Carlos no podría volver a amar a Jay.

Entendió por que en su investigación decía que no había cura, pues la alternativa era mucho peor, tener que vivir sin sentir esto, sin recordar todo el amor de Jay, cada cosa, cada momento que ayudo a que ese amor, su único y verdadero amor creciera dentro de él, lo dijo antes prefería morir, "solo que Jay nunca sería suyo", Azis le recordó eso, porque Jay nunca lo amo, nunca lo haría, él tenía una nueva novia y ni siquiera volvería hablarle luego de esto.

-Carlos por favor - dijo su hermanita temerosa de perderlo porque aun cuando Jay también era su amigo Carlos siempre fue especial, el primero de su familia - por favor - insistió al igual que Azis, y Carlos aceptó.

-Por qué está enamorado de ti- dijo Mal finalmente a Jay quien no había estado más pendiente de nadie en su vida.

La chica lo había alcanzado cuando este salía con su novia mando a volar a la susodicha tras buscar por todo el campus y obligo a escucharle, al principio cuando salió el nombre de Carlos, Jay no quiso escuchar pero entonces mal mencionó la palabra morir y el ex ladrón la miró serio, le explicó aquella extraña enfermedad, los síntomas raros y la razón de esta, un amor no correspondido y cuando Jay estaba apuntó de ir a matar a Azis por no responder el bello amor de Carlos, Mal lo golpeo, porque no era al príncipe a quien Carlos amaba, si no a él.

Corrió, a todo lo que pudo, Jay corrió a la enfermería solo que Carlos ya no estaba ahí, ni sus amigos, la enfermera menciono entonces como el chico salió bien de su "tratamiento " y como el hechizo elimino los pétalos, Jay no se quedó a escuchar todo solo había algo en su mente, Carlos, tenía que encontrarlo ver si está a bien.

Lo encontró caminando con sus amigos tranquilamente llamo entre gritos a lo que solo Carlos le espero unos pasos atrás que los demás y cuando lo tuvo ahí frente a él, cuando pudo mirarle a los ojos Jay se dio cuenta que estaba igual de enamorado, por eso tenía esos celos de Azis, por eso nunca tomo enserio a ninguna chica, por eso siempre hacia estupideces para llamar su atención, amaba cada pedacito de ese chico.

-Te amo - dijo Jay finalmente sonriendo con calidez - te amo Carlos - repitió para abrazarlo, solo que Carlos apenas si respondió a su abrazo, el chico no reaccionó, no hubo ese estremecimiento que siempre había, no nerviosismo ni sonrisa cálida, Carlos sólo le miro tranquilo

-Lo siento - respondió con suavidad - pero no me gustas Jay - dijo el - ojala podamos seguir siendo amigos.

Y Jay se congeló tomo a Carlos por los hombros buscando una mentira, una venganza por su comportamiento pero no hubo nada, sus ojos lucían apagados, su sonrisa no tenía cálida, su piel estaba fría, Jay le soltó entonces y Carlos reanudo su camino con sus amigos dejando sin saber destruido el corazón de su alma gemela.

-No recuerda nada - murmuro mal a su lado quien escuchó la explicación de la enfermera - nunca lo hará, ese sentimiento jamás va a volver - explicó - tuvo que hacerlo o iba a morir, lo siento tanto Jay.

Pero el chico no respondió comprendió, esto era su culpa solo de el por no ver lo que tenía enfrente y era mil veces mejor tener a un Carlos vivo que uno muerto por amor.

Algo se apretó en su pecho entonces, un dolor indescifrable no pudo evitarlo, el comenzó a toser cubriendo su boca, Mal lo miro entonces tomo su mano y negó con la cabeza ante esa situación, ahí estaba dos pétalos negros cubiertos de sangre.

* * *

 **Notas.**

 **Au donde hanahaki la cual es una enfermedad donde crecen flores en tu pecho si tienes un amor no correspondido.**

 **La idea me la dio un amigo, gracias Isaías me hiciste llorar con esto, pero ame dibujar Carlos con flores.**

 **Las flores que crecen dentro de Carlos son caléndula que es una flor árabe y bueno obviamente representa a Jay.**

 **Las flores que Jay tose son Eléboro negro, porque son negras y bueno ya saben.**

 **Una galleta?**

 **Un chocolate?**

 **Una pregunta?**


End file.
